Healing, Living, Loving and Life
by YelloWitchGrl
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Harry Potter and the Power of the Garuda. READ IT FIRST or you'll be lost! Harry and Ginny build a life together in a post-war era. This is a glimpse into their lives as they move through the first year of marriage.
1. New Life

**Summary:** Harry and Ginny build a life together in a post-war era. This is the story of their lives and that of the friends and family who survived.

**Healing, Living, Loving and Life**

Sequel to Harry Potter and the Power of the Garuda

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I'm still waiting for that new truck and now a dishwasher. This goes for the rest of the story as well.

**A/N:** This is going to be a different format from Garuda in that I will portray days in the life of Harry, days that are significant. I very much doubt you will see much of a plot (just sweet fluffy days) so if you want one, you are out of luck until my next story because I am taking a break from all the drama. Yes, you will find out what makes Ginny so special but there won't be any war over it! Another warning is that this story will not be nearly as long as my last one. Probably only fifteen chapters. Feedback and reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Monday August 10th, 1998- Diagon Alley:

"You need new robes, love." Harry informed his wife as he was measured for his new robes at Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. "You might as well get them."

Ginny shook her head at him. "I only have one more year! There is no sense in my getting new robes for only one more year."

"But I'm getting new ones." Harry argued.

"You need them to teach!" She threw her hands in the air.

"Mummy?" Erik looked up at her from the floor. He and his sisters were playing with a few toys while they waited. "Is it time for lunch yet?"

Ginny grinned at him. "Not yet sweetie. I have some biscuits if you would are really hungry."

He seemed to consider it. "How long till lunch?"

"Not long. As soon as we are finished here."

"He's done." Madam Malkin informed them. "I will have them ready in an hour. Did you decide Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny smiled politely at her and shook her head. "I won't take anything today, thank you."

"Very good." The seamstress moved on to help another customer.

Harry walked over and picked up both his daughters who squealed in delight. "Let's head to the Leaky Cauldron." He kissed each of their cheeks and was grateful, once again, than Emily had finally let him hold her. He looked over at Ginny who grabbed the toy bag and took Erik's hand as they left the store. "What else do we have to do?"

"We have to pick up my new broom and I need the new text that you ordered from Flourish and Blotts. Oh and a few potion ingredients." Ginny informed him as they moved down to the street.

"Don't you need other books?" Harry asked in confusion. He was sure she had three other classes.

"They are the same books that you have, so I'm going to use yours. Bill decided to use the same text as Flitwick did." She moved around a large man with a beard to get to the brick wall that guarded the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry chuckled at her thrifty tendencies. "You don't have to use mine Ginny; you can get new ones."

"You won't be using them so I might as well." She moved over to a large table and helped Erik into a seat before going to get two highchairs for the babies.

Harry set the girls down before he kissed Ginny's cheek. "I'll go and place an order." He walked up to the bar and told Tom what they would be eating when he noticed two familiar faces smiling next to him. "Neville, Padma!" Harry greeted his friends with a smile. "How are you two?"

"Hi Harry." Neville grinned at him and looked sheepishly at Padma. "We are wonderful." He kissed her cheek.

Harry looked quizzically at them. The two looked like newlyweds and reflectively he looked down and saw that his friend was wearing a wedding band. "You got married?" He asked in amazement. He knew they had not been together long.

Both blush but Padma spoke. "We got married almost a month ago. When we got home and parted it was just so hard and… well we decided that you had to right idea. Being married is amazing and we weren't sure how much time we would have so we wanted it to be together."

"It was a small ceremony at St. Mungo's so that my parents could be there. We didn't spread the news around because we didn't want to become even bigger targets." Neville explained. "Being married is brilliant… although I'm sure you know that."

"Yeah." He chuckled. "That's great you two! I'm glad you are happy. Congratulations." Harry as he shook Neville's hand then kissed Padma's cheek. "Listen, you two have to come and say hello to Ginny and meet our kids."

He watched the twin looks of surprise spread over their faces. "You have kids?" Neville questioned him.

"Yep, three wonderful munchkins." Harry thought of them as his children but he knew it would be strange for everyone else to learn that he and Ginny had adopted them. He also knew that some might not consider them to be as important as biological children. Harry loved them so much and looked at them like Ginny had born them. The fact that she had not did not matter in the slightest. "We adopted them." He explained as he looked over at the table where his family sat. He saw that Erik was coloring and that the babies were eating some snacks that Ginny had set out for them. "They're wonderful and we love them so much." He looked at Neville head on, knowing he would understand. "They lost all their family and so we've made them a part of ours."

"Ah." Neville said in understanding before giving his wife a loving smile. "We'd love to meet them."

"Here's your food Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom." Tom informed them and the two men took the trays and moved over to the Potter's table. Harry set the food down and grabbed a chair for the other two.

"Hello Neville, Padma." Ginny gave each of them a hug. "I'd like you to meet our kids." She told them as she sat down again between Erik and Nicole. Harry sat down next to Emily and started to feed her as Ginny was feeding Nicole. "This is Erik, Nicole and Emily." Ginny introduced them as she pointed to each child. "Can you say hello?" The babies were studying the new adults but did not saying anything.

"Hello." Erik mumbled before he buried his head into Ginny's side. She smiled and put her arm around him.

"That was very good Erik." Harry heard her whisper to him and saw her kiss the top of his head.

"Hello." Neville and Padma said together. Harry saw Padma gaze at each of the children with a look on her face that he could not identify.

"How are you two?" Ginny asked them and moved her arm as Erik sat back up and started to eat quietly.

"Well… we're married." Padma finally said before holding up her left hand to show Ginny her ring.

"Really?" Ginny squealed in excitement before taking her hand to examine her engagement and wedding rings. "They're beautiful! I," Ginny looked up at the other woman curiously. "You're… you are, aren't you?" She probed.

Padma looked startled and her mouth fell open. "How did you know?" She whispered in amazement.

Ginny's face split into a large smile. "Congratulations you two, that is so wonderful!"

Harry glanced between them in confusion before looking over at Neville to see that he was also confused. He could not help but laugh as he spoke to his friend. "At least I'm not alone in my ignorance mate."

Neville also laughed. "She and Pavarti do that all the time and I'm always lost. It's worse with twins though. They don't have to say a word and they understand each other."

Padma kissed her husband's cheek. "Ginny knows our secret."

Neville looked flummoxed and stared at Ginny. "How did you know?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders in dismissal. "I just knew. It is my job, you know."

"But I'm only a few weeks along." Padma argued.

Understanding washed over Harry. Ginny was a Matron in training, someone who delivered babies. "You two are expecting?" At their nods of affirmation Harry laugh quietly. "That's great. Congratulations again." He looked at each of his children. "Being a parent is wonderful." He blew a raspberry on Emily's cheek and she giggled and then reached out for him. He lifted her from the highchair and held onto her as she snuggled into his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"We are looking forward to it." Neville informed him as he looked lovingly at his wife.

"Yes we are." Padma replied and the two kissed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two Hours Later:

They had just finished all of their shopping when Emily spoke. "Keeeee! (Kitty)" She squealed from Harry's arms and pointed excitedly at a shop. Harry looked down at her in surprise. She was never this excited about anything.

"Oh Harry, look at the kitten!" Ginny exclaimed before she carried Nicole and led Erik into the shop.

Harry grinned at them and followed his wife to the Magical Menagerie. "Do you want to look at the kitten, baby?" He asked his little girl. She smiled shyly at him before nodding. When they entered the shop they found a witch with thick spectacles holding a small black kitten for Erik and Nicole to pet. He set Emily down and she moved over to join them before reaching her hand out to stroke the kitten's soft back. Harry walked behind Ginny who was standing over the children and slid his arms around her waist before softly kissing her neck. "Are we going home with a kitten?" He asked her quietly as she leaned into his chest.

"Do you mind?" She whispered as she turned his face up to him.

"Nah." He chuckled. "I know you love cats and they seem to love that little thing as well. Look at Erik and Emily." He looked down on his two elder children. "Emily was actually excited about the kitten and she has not shown this much enthusiasm before. Erik is obviously smitten with it. Nicole is as well. I think this will be good for them."

Ginny nodded. "Maybe if the kitten slept with them Erik might feel secure enough to sleep by himself."

Harry kissed her cheek. "And if not then we'll have three children and a kitten in bed with us."

"Mummy, Daddy." Erik looked nervously up at them. "Can… can… we really like the kitten."

"Keeee!" Emily giggled before looking up at Harry and giving him a wide smile, her innocent blue eyes alight with joy. "Keeee Dada!"

Harry felt his heart swell. That was the first time she'd called him Dada. He dropped to his knees and pulled her into his arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He reached over and pulled Erik and Nicole to him to also give them a hug. He managed to hold the tears back before murmuring. "We can have the kitten."

Emily patted his cheek before she squirmed from his arms and moved over to the kitten and patted it softly. She examined the kitten for several long moments before finally saying. "Boo." The kitten meowed and jumped from the shopkeeper's arms and into Emily's.

Ginny moved to help Emily better hold the kitten. "Gently baby. Good." The kitten meowed again started to purr. "So are we going to call you Boo?" Another meow. "Boo it is then."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later That Evening:

"Who was that owl from?" Ginny asked him later that evening as they lay in bed together. The children had just fallen asleep when Mrs. Weasley had knocked softly on their door to tell Harry that he had an owl.

"Oh, well…" Harry smiled sheepishly. "It was from Mr. Lansing."

Ginny sat up and looked at him. "Are there more children?"

Harry knew she was referring to orphans and he shook his head. "I sent him a note to check on that. I was concerned. He sent Hedwig back with a letter assuring me that the other children were in happy homes. He made sure of that."

"How many were there?" She rested her head on his chest and ran a hand soothingly along his side.

Harry took a deep breath. "Surprisingly only seven other children besides ours and Liz." He kissed the top of her head. He was able to find relatives for the children so it was not a problem."

"Are any of them with muggle relatives?"

Harry smiled at her perceptiveness. That had been his primary concern. "One boy went to live with a squib aunt but the boy had mentioned her to Mr. Lansing. She's apparently his favorite aunt." He ran his hand through her long, beautiful hair. "Mr. Lansing's job is new. There was no one to check on the children after the first war and he assured me that he would make sure that all the children were being loved."

"Have you heard anything more about the Order of Merlin?" Ginny asked him suddenly. When he didn't answer her she poked him in the ribs.

"We're all getting one." Harry informed her slowly. "I tried to talk Davies out of giving it to me but he wouldn't listen."

Ginny sat up and glared at him. "You deserve one!"

"I guess." He muttered before smiling roguishly at her. "I'd rather have you though."

A grin lit her face and she leaned forward to kiss him. "You can have me any time you want." She slid a hand along his torso and began to kiss his neck.

Harry groaned quietly. "Now would be good then."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tuesday September 1st, 1998- Platform Nine and Three Quarters:

"It will be fine Liz." Ginny reassured her new sister. Harry saw that Liz was looking apprehensive and Ginny must have noticed as well because she went on. "We will be on the train if you need us or if you want a break from your friends."

"I know." Liz sighed before closing her eyes. When she opened them again Harry could see that she was more in control.

"Bye dear." Mrs. Weasley sniffed as she hugged Liz close to her. "Have a good term and don't forget to owl us, all right?"

"I will." Liz told as she held on.

Hugs were given all around and soon they were making their way onto the train. Harry and Ginny, along with Bill were all in one compartment with the four children. It had been decided earlier that week that traveling any other way to Hogwarts would be impractical for the small children. Harry and Bill had already moved everything to their new quarters at the school. They had even managed to set up the basics for what they would need that first night. Harry had met with Mary Ford, the new nanny, and she was a wonderful woman who was greatly looking forward to taking on more children. He could see that she was bored without children to look after.

"Here's our compartment." Ginny told him and slid the door open. She walked in with Emily and set her on the floor. Erik walked in and sat with his sister. Harry put Nicole down with them and stored the large bag Ginny had packed for their trip. "I'm glad we don't have luggage." Ginny said as she let Boo out of her basket.

Harry stared at her incredulously. "You don't think that is luggage?" He pointed up at the large and very heavy bag.

"Not really. It has all the things we'll need for the trip. Nappies for the three babies, formula and baby food for Tyler, snacks and lunch for all the children, blankets for nap time, spare clothes, coats and toys." She rattled off the list as if they were obvious necessities for the train ride. Harry just stared at her in bewilderment and wonder. How did she remember all those things?

"Mummy can we have some toys?" Erik asked her as Bill came in and sat down across from Harry and Ginny with Tyler.

"Right." Harry got up and hefted the bag down so Ginny could rummage through it. She handed several things to Erik and the girls before passing a rubber dragon to Tyler who gazed at it in fascination before sticking it in his mouth to gum. "Why does everything go in his mouth?" He asked Ginny.

Ginny looked up from the bag and glanced at Tyler with a smile before going back to searching for something. "He's probably teething.

"He chews on my finger when he can get a hold of it." Bill told Harry with a smile. "I haven't felt any teeth yet but I'm sure they are coming." The train started to move. "Where's Hedwig?" Bill looked at Harry.

"She was out delivering a letter but I warned her that we might be at Hogwarts before she got back so I'm sure she'll find us." Harry said with confidence. He had an extremely intelligent owl. Nicole was quite smitten with her and Hedwig with Nicole. Two nights ago Hedwig had sat still so that the little girl could pet her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Three Hours Later:

Harry looked up as the compartment door slid open. He held a finger to his lips to indicate to Colin Creavey that he should be quiet. The young man wearing the Head Boy badge walked in and closed the door before sitting next to Bill who was asleep with Tyler in his lap and Emily asleep leaning against his side. She'd fallen asleep there while Bill had read a story. Erik and Nicole were curled up together with several blankets on the floor also fast asleep from the lulling motion of the train.

Ginny smiled widely at Colin. "Congratulations on making Head Boy." She whispered to him.

"Thanks." He replied quietly before looking questioningly at all the children. "Who are they?"

"Harry and I adopted three kids Erik, Emily and Nicole and the baby is Tyler, my nephew. That's my brother Bill… oh uh, Professor Weasley. He's the new charms teacher." Ginny explained softly. Colin smiled at them but Harry could see that it didn't reach his eyes. Ginny must have seen it too. "Colin, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing Ginny. I just wanted to check on your and Harry… er I suppose it's Professor Potter now." He grinned and this time it was genuine.

Harry chuckled softly. "In class that's what it will be. Otherwise I don't really care. I know you and Ginny are really close friends so I'm sure you'll be visiting our rooms some times." He looked over at the compartment door as a Hufflepuff girl he vaguely recognized opened the door and took a look around at all the sleeping people and the two Professors.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Professor Potter but I need Colin up front." The girl said also in a whisper to not wake the children. Harry could see that she had the Head Girl badge pinned to her robes, which were perfectly in place and neat. She was pretty with blonde hair, hazel eyes and a warm smile.

"That's okay Natalie Rose. I'm coming." Colin turned to Harry and Ginny. "I'll see you two later." He smiled sadly again and left the compartment quietly.

"What's the Head Girl's full name?" Harry asked his wife.

Ginny eyed him suspiciously. "Natalie Rose Rite."

"Oh." Harry said with a shrug. He had seen the girl around but never knew her name. "Does she go by Natalie Rose?"

"Yes." She replied slowly. "She's quite pretty."

"Mmm." Harry muttered. He'd stopped really listening to her and was studying her mouth longingly. He hadn't been able to kiss her properly in several hours.

"Harry!" Ginny bit out quietly. "You aren't even listening to me, are you?"

"I'm sorry love." He looked into her eyes so she would see that he was sorry. "You were distracting me."

One of her eyebrow's raised questioningly. "Don't you think that she is pretty?"

"Who?" Harry asked in bewilderment before the previous conversation came back to him. "You mean the new Head Girl?" She nodded and he continued. "She's pretty, I guess."

Ginny's face turned mutinous. "I see."

Realization hit him. His wife was jealous and that meant that he would have to do something about it. "But I think you are beautiful." He kissed her and lingered at her lips, enjoying the sensation. "I could look at you forever and never tire of it."

"Enough of the mushy stuff." Bill murmured from his seat and opened one eye to glare at them. "I need some sleep and I can't do that if you two are talking."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At The Start-Of-Term Feast:

"Have you got everything set for tomorrow?" McGonagall asked him over dinner that evening.

"Yes. I set up my classroom up when I moved our stuff yesterday." Harry replied as he took a bite of roast chicken and looked over at Ginny. He could see the worry in her eyes as she tried to make conversation with Colin at the Gryffindor table.

"Are you all right Potter?" The Transfiguration teacher asked.

Harry shrugged. "We took the kids up to our rooms to have dinner with Mary Ford." The kids were technically not allowed to interact with the students. Ginny had wanted to stay with them during dinner, rather than go to the feast but Mary had insisted she go and enjoy herself. He could tell that neither he nor his wife were enjoying their dinners. He just could not stop worrying that the kids would miss them.

"I see." Her severe expression slipped slightly. "She is wonderful with children. I am sure they are fine."

"I know." Harry sighed as he thought about the new nanny whom he liked a lot. He looked at Ginny and saw that her back was straight and she was staring at the door to the Great Hall. He looked to the door and was on his feet when he saw it open. Standing in the door was their smiling nanny holding Tyler. His children peaked out from behind her legs and Harry started to move towards them, he noted that Ginny was almost there and Bill got up to follow behind him. He watched Ginny take the children into her arms as she spoke quietly to them. "What happened?" He asked Mary quickly when he reached them. Bill came over to take his son who was babbling happily.

"They wanted their parents." Mary told him simply and sighed but she kept a small smile on her face. "I should have foreseen this occurring, with what those tikes have been through."

"It's all right." Harry reassured her before he kneeled down to eye level with his children. He could see they had all been crying. "What happened?" He opened his arms and they all went to him to be held.

"We… we just wanted you." Erik told him as he sniffed and buried his face further into his father's robes. "Can we stay with you please Daddy?" His son looked up with frightened eyes.

"Of course. Mummy and I will come…" The Headmaster interrupted Harry.

"Students!" The booming voice silenced the chattering students throughout the hall. "As you can see Professors have lives outside of teaching and small children often do not care for protocol. Professor Weasley, Mrs. Ford if you would care to join us at the staff table, I believe that Gryffindor table can make room for the Potters."

Ginny picked up Emily and Harry picked up Erik and Nicole before walking back to where Ginny had been sitting. Harry saw Bill up at the Head Table showing off his son to the other teachers and Tyler was giggling at their attention. He sat down in the space Colin had made and sat Erik down on one side while holding Nicole. Ginny had Emily in her lap on the other side of Erik. "I think we'll just skip meals in the Great Hall and eat in our rooms from now on." Ginny told him over Erik's head. Nicole picked up a green bean but Harry stopped her before she could throw it and she stuck it in her mouth instead.

"I think that is a wise idea. I know Dumbledore wanted me to eat here but I'd rather eat with my family. Bill probably will want to eat with us as well." Harry grinned at her before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Colin laughed. "That's fraternization Professor." He winked at Harry.

"Yes but my wife is too beautiful not to kiss so I'll risk punishment." Harry informed him with a grin and was promptly distracted as Nicole tried to chuck another green bean across the table.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Late That Evening:

"I like our rooms." Ginny commented as they readied for bed. Several spare rooms." She commented casually.

Harry laughed and walked over to her to wrap his arms around her waist. "We wouldn't have nearly as many if the kids wanted their own room." Erik had insisted on sleeping in the same room as his sisters. Harry bent down and planted a kiss on her collarbone and she shivered. "Were you thinking of things we could put in those spare rooms?"

"Maybe." She turned to face him. "Just another year and we'll add a baby to our family." She kissed him deeply. "We may not need the room if the baby is like the other children." She and Harry laughed at the image of all their kids sharing a room.

"I'm sure Erik will want his own room soon enough." Harry told her as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ginny pulled him to her and she hugged him tight. When she looked up at him with a sexy grin that made his breath hitch. "Shall we practice making a baby?"

Harry kissed her before picking her up and setting her on the bed. He lay down next to her and began to kiss her neck. "I think that practice would be an excellent idea."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N Part 2:** So now have read the first part! Like I said, no plot but some mystery…  
I hope you like it and if you do, please let me know. This next week is going to be spotty on updates. Anticipate them every other day because I have to put a lot more into a chapter as far as length goes. Some chapters may be twice this length. OH and my editor (Thank you sweetie!) turns 21 in two days (HAPPY BIRTHDAY!) then she goes on spring break for a week away from her computer so I'll keep updating but they may have mistakes because she might not be able to look over them. 

**PotterFrkInTx:** I love that suggestion and I REALLY wish you had been there when I was smacking my head on my desk trying to come up with a name! Animorphmagus is soooo much easier than Metamorphanimagus. Brilliant!

**THANK YOU** to everyone who reviewed from Garuda! It means a lot to me.


	2. Boo The Amazing

A/N: Here is the next one and it went fast than I anticipated… it was also shorter than I thought. The next chapter should be out late tomorrow or early Saturday.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wednesday September 16th- Right Before Lunch-Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom

"I want a roll of parchment on the Imperius Curse and I want you to pay particular attention to its affects on its victims." Harry told the Fourth Year Slytherins, all of whom were groaning loudly. Harry smiled at their indignation. "To be handed in on Monday. You are dismissed." They filed out to head for lunch. Harry quickly left as well and tread the now familiar path to his living quarters. He said the password to the door, "Boo." It creaked open and he was inundated immediately by the squeals of his children as they ran to greet him from their playroom.

"Dada!" The two small girls cried as they got hugs.

"Daddy!" Erik grinned at him after he had gotten a hug. "Nanny Mary let us paint today."

"Really?" Harry smiled at his son. "What did you paint?"

"Boo." Erik told him. "Come see." He pulled Harry's hand and took him the room that had been set aside for the children's daily use.

"Hello Nanny Mary." Harry said to the older woman who was holding Tyler in the rocking chair before going to the small table to admire their work. "Wow." Harry could see the kitten's shape in Erik's painting but the two babies had only splashed color all over their pictures. Their small, eager faces made Harry smile. "They are beautiful. I really like the picture of Boo. Did she sit still so you could paint her?"

Erik shook his head solemnly. "No Daddy, she didn't want to be painted."

Mary coughed and Harry turned to her. He could see the amusement in her eyes but her face remained firm. "Nicole actually tried to paint Boo green." The Nanny turned to the children and raised an eyebrow. "We talked about how it is not nice to paint kittens and we are not going to try that again, right?" All three heads nodded and Harry had to turn away to hide his grin.

"Hello." Bill said as he walked into the room with a smile on his face and over to pick up his sleepy soon. The girls had moved over to a block set and had started building.

"Hi Uncle Bill." Erik said before turning to Harry. "Mummy is reading."

"Is she?" Harry said and picked up his son. "Then we should go inform her that it is time for lunch." He walked out carrying his giggling son in to the study where Ginny did homework.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dinner That Evening:

The family meals were always held in the dining room that connected the Potter's rooms to Bill and Tyler's. Food was sent up in a similar fashion to the Great Hall. Mary joined them for breakfast and lunch but generally retired to eat with the other faculty spouses for dinner.

"Did you see the Daily Prophet today?" Bill asked Harry.

"I did. One of the Seventh Years handed it to me when I informed him that I had not read it." Harry told him. "The class asked me about it in during our lesson although I truthfully had nothing to do with it."

"I only knew about it because Colin mentioned it to me this morning in Transfiguration. I can't believe he is actually going through with it." Ginny said as she cut up more chicken for Nicole who was feeding the small bits to herself.

Harry thought about Davies' position on the Death Eaters punishments and sighed. "Walking through the veil will ensure that they cannot hurt anyone else."

"I'm surprised he's doing it." Bill told them before spooning rice cereal into Tyler's open mouth. The baby had started eating solid foods a few weeks earlier and although he ate it, he did not appear to be overly fond of the bland baby food.

"I am too." Harry agreed. He had been sure that the Minister would not follow through with the death penalty. Some of the Death Eaters on the list were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott, Rosier and several other former students from Harry's year. Dumbledore had told him that they were being sentences to death because they had the dark mark. Harry had been surprised that they had taken the mark while still in school and was horrified to learn that each had admitted to killing and torturing muggles over the holidays. The Ministry had used Veritaserum to question the suspects, which had never been done before.

"Dada." Emily pulled his sleeve from her highchair that was next to him and he looked questioningly at her, thankful that her happy face had interrupted his morbid thoughts. "Juusse. (Juice)"

"Say please." Harry reminded her with a grin.

"Peas." She replied with a beautiful smile and waited patiently while he refilled her baby cup.

"Did you read the list of names?" Bill asked them.

"I did. There were about twenty of my classmates on it." Harry tried to keep the bitterness from his voice but knew he had not managed it completely.

Bill also looked angry but he laughed when Tyler spit food out of his mouth by blowing a raspberry. "I guess it is a good thing that they won't be able to harm our children."

"I will whole heartedly agree to that." Ginny said as she raised her glass.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Children's Bedtime:

"I love you." Harry told Erik as he gave him a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too Daddy." Erik said with a yawn and Harry smiled down before pulling the covers up.

"Good night." Harry moved so Ginny could say goodnight and he moved over to the cribs. "I love you." He hugged and kissed Emily before moving over to Nicole. "I love you too." He kissed her cheek and she giggled before lying down. He pulled her blanket up and ruffled her hair before moving back to tuck Emily in. "Goodnight my princesses." He said to them.

He and Ginny left the children's room and walked into their own. "I sent Hedwig to Mum to let her know about Emily's birthday. It falls on a Saturday this year." Ginny told him.

"Good." Harry pulled her on to the bed with him and he held her as they talked. "How are your classes going?"

"They are fine. I am getting all of my work and reading done during my free periods each day. If I get done early then I get to be with the kids so it's quite the incentive to work faster." Ginny grinned up at him before giving him a kiss. "Did you know you are in one of story books that the kids have?"

Harry was startled. "Please tell me you are joking."

She giggled. "No, I was reading it to Erik after lunch while you were grading papers. I got the part where the hero, Harry Potter, saved everyone and…"

He interrupted her. "I don't think I want to hear anymore. Being a hero for killing Voldemort does not sit well with me." His face had gone pale. "Does Erik know who I am?"

"Not yet although I'm sure he will figure it out in the next year or two. I don't think that he really knows your name or if he does he hasn't made the connection. You are just 'Daddy' to him." She kissed him. "What I don't think you realize is that you don't have to be Harry Potter to be his hero. You just have to be his Daddy."

Harry felt his cheeks flush but a smile tugged at his lips. "Really?"

"Really." She kissed him more fully. "Did you know that they have stayed in their own beds for a whole week now?"

Harry laughed. "I had noticed that. Of course Boo is hiding under our bed right now so it isn't like we are alone."

Ginny looked at him strangely before hanging over the side of the bed to gaze under it. "Come on Boo." Her voice was muffled but the kitten walked out and Ginny lifted her onto the bed. "Why are you hiding?" She asked as she stroked the kitten's fur. "I bet Nicole tried to paint you."

Harry looked quizzically at her. "She did try to paint her green. Did Mary tell you?"

"Huh?" Ginny looked up at him but her gaze was unfocused. "Oh, no she didn't say anything." She laughed. "I just know my daughter and I saw that they had been painting today. Poor Boo. You are such a marvelous kitty to put up with the girls trying to paint you and Tyler pulling out all of your fur."

Harry chuckled as he remembered Tyler ripping out a handful of the kitten's fur and how the baby had tried to put it into his mouth. "They do make life interesting.' He told her, referring to their kids.

"They do. I can't imagine our lives without them." Ginny sighed. "I'm finished with my work today. Are you done?"

"I am. What shall we do with our free time?" Harry kissed her and he heard Boo hop off the bed.

"I think we can come up with something."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Friday September 25th- Right After Breakfast- Defense Classroom-Seventh Years:

"Morning class." Harry smiled at the Seventh Year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. This class contained his wife so it was always an interesting lesson. She never let him get away with anything and she was easily the best in the year at Defense followed closely by Colin Creavey. That had surprised Harry but Colin had changed and matured since his brother's murder two summers before. He was a quieter and more serious student but Ginny could still get him to laugh. "Pass forward your essays and we'll begin talking about advanced shields." He collected the stack of parchment before continuing. "Tell me some shields. Yes Ms. Rite?" He called on the Head Girl who's hand had been raised.

"Protego." She answered swiftly.

"Good, five points to Hufflepuff. Tell me another. Mrs. Potter?"

"Conjuring a wall." Ginny smiled at him.

"Absolutely. That is the only way to block a killing curse, five points to Gryffindor. There are several others but I'm looking for a specific one that does not require a spell. Can someone figure it out?" Colin raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Creavey?"

Colin looked sadly at him. "Occlumency."

Harry watched at him carefully. Something had been off with him but he had not been able to figure out what it was and Ginny was also unable to say what was wrong with him. "That is the one I was looking for. Take ten points for Gryffindor Mr. Creavey. Today we are going to discuss Occlumency and the ways that it can be used to shield your mind. What skills are needed to master Occlumency?"

Ginny spoke up. "Character and strength of mind. It is also important that the person be able to control their emotions."

"Yes." Harry said and the class continued its discussion on techniques for mastering Occlumency for almost an hour. "Next week we will be starting the practical…" He looked over as the door to the class opened to reveal Madam Pomfrey.

"I am sorry to interrupt Professor Potter but I need Mrs. Potter." The Nurse informed him as she walked over to speak quietly to him. "There is a woman in labor in Hogsmeade and I just received the owl ten minutes ago."

"Of course." He looked over at Ginny who had packed up her things. "You have work to do." He told her with a grin.

She came up to him and kissed his cheek before whispering. "I'll see you later tonight. Give the kids my love."

"I will." He watched them leave before turning back to the class to see that they were studying him avidly. He grinned sheepishly. "I am sorry for the interruption. Ginny is a Matron in training and there is a woman in labor. She may be pulled out of classes several times this year. I hope you understand." He saw them all nod. "Excellent. As I was saying next Monday we will start the practical part of Occlumency. I will try to break into your mind and you will try to stop me. Work on the mediation exercises we discussed and clearing your mind while imagining that there is nothing to find in your brain. After that we will proceed to planting false images in your mind to deceive someone who is using Legilimency on you. Please read the chapter on Occlumency this weekend and write two rolls of parchment summarizing what you have learned. Class dismissed." Harry packed up his papers and listened to the class leave. He looked up and was surprised to see that Colin was standing in front of him with an anxious expression on his face. "What's wrong Colin?" Harry always dropped the formality when they weren't in class. Colin was often in their rooms and he was a favorite playmate for his children.

His face was pale and he took a deep breath before he spoke. "Do you think you could try Legilimency on me right now?"

"I have another class here in twenty minutes." Harry began but Colin went on quickly.

"Please Harry." He was looking sick. "I need to know."

Harry was extremely confused. "All right then. Are you ready?" Colin nodded so Harry pulled out his wand. "Legilimens!" He tried to penetrate Colin's mind but his mental block rivaled even Snape's who was a master at Occlumency. He lifted his wand and looked at the now composed young man. "I got nothing and I have to tell you that is amazing."

Colin nodded in relief and gave him a small smile. "I just had to know. I have been practicing that for almost six months."

"Why?" Harry asked him incredulously but the door opened and the First Year Ravenclaws started to file in. He looked at Colin before speaking quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Colin shook his head and Harry sighed, knowing he could not force him to talk. "Well… remember that Emily's birthday is tomorrow."

"I remember." He replied before walking out of the room.

Harry tried to calm his tangled thoughts. He didn't know what could be wrong with Colin but he hoped that he would ask for help if he needed it. When the class was seated he gave them a reassuring smile and began the lesson.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Potter's Rooms Before Lunch:

"Mummy is helping a baby to be born." Harry told a concerned Erik. This was only the second time Ginny had gone out on a birth since they had adopted the children but the last time had been a night birth so the kids had slept through most of it. He pulled his crying son into his arms. "It's alright Erik, she'll be back."

Erik sniffed. "When?"

"I don't know." Harry replied honestly. The kids, particularly Erik, were sensitive about he and Ginny leaving them for longer than the few hours that they went to class. He ran his hand up and down the boy's back, trying to comfort him. "I know you miss her but I don't have any more classes today so I am going to spend the whole afternoon with you guys."

"Really?" Erik wiped the tears from his cheeks and looked hopeful. "Can we play with the dragons?" He asked his father referring to the several stuffed dragons that the Hagrid had given them last week.

"Absolutely." Harry reassured him. He looked up as Nicole and Emily came toddling over. "Hello princesses."

"Dada!" Nicole giggled and then hugged him tight, a finger firmly in her mouth.

Emily moved over to him and he put his other arm around her. "Boo keeee." She looked at him seriously.

"What happened to the kitty?"

"No keeee." Emily informed him and Harry looked at his son for a clue as to what she might be trying to tell him.

"We can't find her Daddy." Erik said.

"I think we should try to locate her then." Harry kissed her cheek and then Nicole's. "Then after lunch we'll play with the dragons. How does that sound?"

Nicole giggled and took her wet finger from her mouth to put it on his glasses. "Dada."

"You didn't try to paint her green again, did you?" He asked her and tried not to laugh. It was so difficult in these situations to keep a straight face. She needed to learn right from wrong but it was hard not to bust up laughing when the kids did something like that. That poor kitten tolerated so much from all of the children. Emily was the best with her and Ginny has still caught her trying to put doll clothes on Boo. Amazingly enough she consented to being pushed in the doll pram for several minutes before she hopped out to run off and hide under Harry and Ginny's bed.

Nicole shook her head adamantly in denial that she had done something. "Noooooo." She said before smiling at him. Harry almost lost it again. He was sure that Nicole had something to do with the kitten's departure. She was too much like Fred and George to ever assume she was innocent. Harry looked around at his three kids and marveled once again at how much he loved them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Saturday September 26th- Noon- The Potter's Rooms:

"Happy Birthday Dear Emily! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone finished singing and then cheered. The whole family, including Remus and Pru were there.

"Blow out your candles baby." Ginny grinned at Emily before helping her to blow them out.

"Good job." Liz smiled at the little girl before going to help Mrs. Weasley with the cake.

"YAH!" Emily cried before clapping her hands, her tiny face was the picture of joy. Remus who was holding her, laughed at her excitement.

Erik giggled. "Cake time."

"Right you are, nephew of mine." Fred told him before he picked Erik up. Fred turned to Mrs. Weasley with a pout. "Nana, we want cake."

George seemed to have caught on because he picked up Nicole and whispered something to her. She stuck her finger in her mouth before smiling at her grandmother. "Peas!" She too pouted prettily.

"You are getting so good at that." George beamed at her with pride in his voice.

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "All right you scamps, let me cut the cake."

Ginny yawned but tried to hide it as she leaned against Harry. She had not returned from the birth until four that morning and she had gone straight to bed. She had still only gotten a few hours of sleep. "Thank you for setting up this morning." She kissed his cheek.

"No problem." Harry looked around at the balloons and banner that he had hung with Bill's help that morning before the party. He watched Hagrid talk to Ron and Hermione and grinned at Colin who had walked over. He looked better that day than he had the day before.

"Hey Ginny, Harry." Colin greeted them.

"Hey Colin." They replied.

"I have not been to a birthday party in a long time." He comment and smiled at Remus and Pru who were helping Emily eat her cake. She was still neat while Nicole was covered in chocolate. She and George were using their fingers to eat it.

"Sometimes I wonder which one of them is the child." Ginny laughed as she looked at her brother and daughter.

"Yes but the kids love their uncles." Harry reminded her. "Anyway, we did not really expect them to ever grow up."

Colin shook his head. "They have not changed one bit since they were in school."

"Why should they?" Bill asked as he came up to them holding Tyler. "They run a joke shop and they are not settling down until they find a set of redheaded twins."

Harry and Ginny laughed but Colin looked over at him. "Red headed twins?"

"It's their attempt at escaping the marriage trap, as they like to say. They have set the condition on their getting married that the girls have to be twins." Ginny explained. "I only know two other sets of twins and none of them have red hair."

Mr. Weasley wandered over and took his youngest grandson into his arms. "What are you talking about?"

"Red headed twins." Colin was smiling. "I know some."

"WHAT?" Harry, Ginny, Bill and Mr. Weasley all exclaimed.

Ginny got an evil look in her eyes as she smiled at her friend. "How old are they?"

"I think they are twenty. They are both Healers at St. Mungo's."

"That can't be." Harry said. "They would have been at Hogwarts with us."

"They're Americans who moved here a few months ago. I met them this past summer." He stopped and got a guarded look in his eyes.

Harry saw it but spoke before anyone could question him. "Do you think we could meet them?" He knew that Colin was hiding something but he didn't want to push him if he was not ready to share.

Colin shrugged. "I suppose I could owl them and ask if they could meet us in Hogsmeade."

Ginny spoke next. "Are they identical?"

He grinned. "Right down to the last freckle."

"What about looks?" Bill asked.

"Uh, about Hermione's height but really curvy, long curly red hair, blue eyes… they are really beautiful." Colin had closed his eyes as if trying to picture them better.

"Sounds perfect. Do they have a sense of humor?" Bill inquired.

"They were quite fun. Cho Chang is a Healer as well and they were always saying how she's boring and too serious." He was quiet for a few seconds before adding to his description. "They're dead clever. They both were top of their classes in America and completed Healer training a year early."

Harry could see the ideas forming in Ginny's mind. "Really perfect. This has to be fate."

"Now Ginny, dear…" Mr. Weasley began.

"What are you all talking about?" Fred interrupted them and glared at each suspiciously.

"We are conspiring on how we are going to get you married." Ginny bit out sarcastically before she beamed at him. "Let's go get more cake." She and her father walked away.

"Why don't I trust her?" Fred looked at Bill.

"You shouldn't." He laughed before walking over to Mrs. Weasley to get some cake.

Fred turned to Harry. "Is your wife up to something?" He probed sounding suspicious.

"Like I'd tell you if she was!" Harry retorted. "She'd have my head and you know what her temper is like."

"Her hexes are legendary and let's not forget her right hook." Colin added helpfully.

Fred laughed jovially. "Fair point. I'll just keep my eye out for her trickery."

"Harry." Remus called and he noticed that Emily was still in his arms. "The birthday girl is going to open her presents."

Harry moved over and kissed Emily's cheek and she held her arms out to him. "Shall we get to those presents?"

"Yef (yes)." Emily said and Harry sat her down next to a large pile of gifts which she started to open with glee. Nicole wanted to help and to Harry's surprise she let her little sister open a few.

"You seem really happy." Remus said to him later that day when all the kids were taking a nap and the adults were sitting around talking in small groups.

"I am." Harry said. "What about you?"

Remus looked at his wife who was sitting next to him and Harry saw them share a smile. "We are great."

Ginny came over to sit on Harry's lap and he put his arms around her to pull her in close. "I've arranged it all with Colin. We'll be meeting Madeline and Meredith Albertson in a few weeks as long as they are willing to come. He thinks they will."

"What's this?" Pru asked her and Ginny explain all about Colin's friends. "Sounds brilliant." Pru said after she had heard all about them.

Ginny looked at Pru before cocking her head to the side to study her. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Harry felt his eyes widen as he looked at his wife. "What are you on about?" He turned his head back to Pru and was reminded forcefully of another conversation he'd had like this.

Pru blushed, something he was not sure he'd ever see the seasoned Auror do. "It's Emily's birthday and we wanted it to be about her."

Remus smiled at Ginny. "How did you know?"

Harry's mouth dropped open. "You're having a baby?" At their excited nods he grinned. "Congratulations!" His voice must have carried because soon everyone was hugging to couple. Harry pulled Ginny to one side and kissed her soundly. "You are going to make a great Matron if all you need to do is look at a woman to tell if she is pregnant."

"What can I say? It's a gift." She said as she kissed him back.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** I got a review about my one-shot in which the person wrote that Harry and Ginny being together was embarrassing and that I should be ashamed of myself for even thinking that they could be. Ah well… after the shock wore off (why were they reading it when I posted it as H/G romance?) I had to laugh.

**Thanks to my editor and thank you to my reviewers!** You are all very lovely.

**Harry and Ginny 4eva:** Glad you like it. I think it's easier to write this way as well. I actually took a break to read a specific story written by a friend and it was so good that I just went right through it faster than I had anticipated (it is really long)

**Ally:** Thanks… I like Professor Potter too… has a nice ring to it… definitely hot.

**Harrie:** Hopefully I'll keep it up…

**Lourdes:** There I go blushing again. I hate that about sequels too and I'm glad I'm not falling into that. Hopefully I won't or at least that is my goal. I want to keep getting better at writing.

**Miliardo Peacecraft:** It's nice to be back. I'm glad you liked it.

**mysticruby:** I'm glad you loved it. I had fun writing it.

**haydenrocks14:** It was hard ending Garuda but I will write more adventures once I am done with this fluffy story and I'm glad you are enjoying it.

**Kristbug**: Thanks! I got done with my reading early so I figured I'd just get started.

**weselan**: There is something definitely wrong with Colin but I'm going to be evil and make you wait for a while till you find out what. I like the kids too. It's fun having their different personalities shine through.

**SaintEmo:** Thanks… I do try and post every day if I can… sometimes it takes a little longer than that.


	3. Hogsmeade and Redheads

**A/N:** I don't write anything without a reason so please be patient if some random things happen that don't make sense. They will but maybe not for another chapter or two… or five. Hang tough and forgive all errors because it's my editor's 21 birthday so she is on vacation!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Saturday October 24th, 1998- 6am- Harry and Ginny's bedroom:

"I'm not going to any ceremony." Harry muttered darkly as he stared at the letter Hedwig had just delivered. She hooted angrily at him for not paying attention to her and flew out the window he had opened moments earlier to let her in.

"Let me see." Ginny snatched it from him after hastily throwing on a shirt. She started to laugh. "You are in a huff about this?" She waved it around. "You'll look like a prat if you don't go." She stuffed the letter under one arm and tried to button her blouse. "The press will eat you alive."

He took it back from her and sat heavily on their bed. "Do I have to go?"

Ginny's eyes filled with concern. "You sound like Erik when he is trying to get out of taking a bath." She walked over and kissed him, her hands resting gently on his cheeks. "You have to go love but I promise that we'll all be there to cheer you on."

Harry closed his eyes and willed the letter into oblivion but when he opened them again he knew it was still clutched in his hand. "Bloody Order of Merlin." He sighed and leaned his head against her shoulder. "Bloody hero…" Her lips capturing his cut him off.

"When is it?" Ginny asked him softly.

"Next month." He groaned and flopped back on the bed.

Ginny sat down beside him. "Well at lest there is a whole month before you have to go face Rita Skeeter." She got a malicious grin on her face. "I am going to have fun seeing our darling reporter again."

Harry sat up quickly. "What are you going to do to her?"

"I have the twins working over time to come up with stuff." Ginny informed him primly as she stood up. "We need to wake the kids if we're going to be in Hogsmeade on time."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Three Broomsticks- 10am:

"They'll be here." Colin reassured them from their large table in the back of the bar. The kids were each drinking pumpkin juice while the adults sipped butterbeers. Colin stood up and waved to someone by the door and Harry watched his mouth drop open. "What is _she_ doing here?" Harry looked over and was surprised to see not only two redheads walking their way but a short woman with dark hair. Cho Chang. He looked over at Ginny who had just spotted her. Colin moved over to hug the twins. "Hello Maddie, Merri." He turned and stared hard at Cho. "Hi." He extended his hand and she shook it.

"Hello." Cho said and turned towards Harry, Ginny and Bill. "I hope you don't mind that I tagged along but…" She looked over at Harry. "I was wondering if I might speak to you. Outside."

Harry looked over at Ginny who just gazed back at him. "Uh… okay." He said as he stood up and went to follow her but Nicole put her arms out to him. He grinned at her and plucked her out of the highchair and put her jumper back on her before following Cho outside. Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck and she studied the other woman when they had finally reached a secluded area off the main road. A light breeze blew past that ruffled the fallen leaves. "What can I do for you?" He asked her.

Cho was looking at Nicole. "Is this your niece?"

Harry furrowed his brow. "This is my daughter Nicole."

Shock registered on her face. "But she's too old!"

"She's my daughter." Harry repeated. "I have two other children, Erik and Emily. You saw them inside."

"But… oh." She stopped speaking and bit her lip. She seemed to have realized how he had come to have three children because she did not comment further. "I just… I wanted to make sure that you are all right." She turned and looked out towards Hogwarts. "Despite how everything went between us, I do care about you and I wanted to know if you are happy."

"I am, thank you." Harry replied. "Did you come all this way to see if I am happy?"

She looked at the ground before turning to face him again. "No."

"Dada." Nicole put a finger in her mouth as Harry gazed down at her beautiful face.

Harry's smile was genuine when he spoke to her. "Yes, princess?"

Nicole beamed at him before putting her finger on his face. "Wuv eww (I love you)."

Harry kissed her cheek and put his arms tight around her. "I love you too princess."

He heard a sob escape Cho that caused him to look up at her. "I can see you are happy. I'm glad." He noted that tears were streaming down her face.

Harry sighed in exasperation. "What's wrong?"

"I've… I have…" She continued to cry. "I have feelings for you. Romantic feelings."

He was flummoxed. "But I haven't seen you in over a year!" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter though because I love Ginny and I would never cheat on her."

Cho wiped her face and sniffed loudly. "I know and I would never ask you to but I wanted to make sure that you were happy and… get that off my chest. Maybe I can move on now."

"Right." He didn't know what to say to her. "Listen it's cold out here and I'm going to take Nicole back inside. Are you coming?"

She shook her head. "I think I'll just go back to London." She touched his arm. "Thank you for listening."

Harry nodded but did not speak as he turned and went back in to the Three Broomsticks. He took off Nicole's jumper and set her back in the highchair. "So what did I miss?" He asked Ginny as he kissed her cheek.

"Where's Cho?" Ginny asked quizzically.

Harry looked meaningfully later. "Heading back to London. I'll tell you about it later."

She stared hard at him but let it go. "Well…" She said slowly. "Bill and I were just telling Maddie and Merri about Fred and George."

The woman on the right stretched her hand out to Harry. "Meredith Albertson but I go by Merri." Her American accent was very pronounced.

Harry shook her hand before turning to the other. "That would make you Madeline."

She chuckled. "Probably would and it's Maddie." She held out a hand, which he took to shake. "It's nice to meet you Harry. We are sorry about Cho coming… she overheard us talking about Colin's letter and begged us to let her come. She was crying so we didn't want to say no."

"That's alright." He looked between them wanting to change the subject. "So what do you think of our plan?"

They both laughed and it was a rich, melodious sound. "Sounds intriguing." Merri finally said. "We have been hearing all about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Mmm." Maddie took a sip of butterbeer. "We see someone at St. Mungo's at least once a week who has been using their products inappropriately."

Merri started to giggle. "Last week we had someone who'd…" She stopped at looked at Erik who had been watching her with interest. "Uh… someone who'd used a firework in a not nice way." She finally finished lamely.

Harry looked at his son and smiled. "Right. So you'll be up for making an appearance at Christmas?"

Maddie shrugged. "We don't have any where else we'd rather be on Christmas. Our mom lives in Florida but we don't really want to go there. Every time we do we get hit on by the old wizards that live in her village."

"It's gross." Merri smiled derisively. "They also hit on mom. She looks like our older sister instead of our mother but I think that eighty year old men are just too old for us." She took a sip of her butterbeer. "Come to think of it eighty year old men are too old for her as well. She's only forty five."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "That does sound awful. Well then you can spend Christmas with us."

Both women's mouths dropped open. "We couldn't impose." Merri insisted.

"It is no imposition and you two are doing us a favor by getting back at the twins!" Bill insisted. "Those two deserve what is coming to them."

Maddie still looked unsure. "We really won't be in the way?"

"Nope." Harry said adamantly.

Colin finally spoke up. "Trust me, Mrs. Weasley loves having a large group. She'd be thrilled to have you two."

Colin's words seemed to have reassured them. "Let's get down to the nitty-gritty on what you want us to do to your brothers." Maddie got out parchment and a quill. At their questioning looks she explained. "We want to know exactly what you want so that we can rehearse."

"Absolutely." Merri agreed. "I've healed too many people who've been shopping at their joke shop. I think a little pay back is just what the Healer ordered." She winked at Ginny. "We really want to do this."

"First off we want you to be as beautiful as possible, all done up." Ginny informed them.

"Mumma." Emily pointed at her empty cup. "Juusse peas."

Ginny gave her a kiss. "Such good manner!" She refilled her cup.

"So you want us to doll ourselves up then?" Merri asked as Maddie took notes.

Colin snorted. "You won't have to do much."

"Why thank you Colin!" Maddie beamed at him. "If you weren't already taken I'd think you were hitting on me." She shut her mouth quickly and clapped a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking." Colin was deathly pale.

"I didn't know you were dating someone." Ginny studied her friend. "Why didn't you say something?"

He looked like he was going to be ill. "Just someone from home. She's a muggle." Ginny started to say something but Colin cut her off. "I don't want to talk about it Ginny."

"Uh… what else do you want us to do?" Merri asked Ginny and reluctantly she turned towards the other woman.

"We… we want you to flirt madly with them. We want them uncomfortable with your presence. It is very doubtful that they'll be interested." She blushed. "Not that you two aren't gorgeous but they really don't want to date anyone at all."

Maddie smiled. "We aren't offended." She looked at her twin and both of their faces bore an identical pensive looks. "We know all about men with commitment problems."

Bill rocked Tyler who was falling asleep. "Those gits have it coming to them. We are going to have Mum in on the joke. She'll see you and start going on about how they have to get married now." He switched Tyler to his shoulder when the baby would not settle down and the baby's eyes finally closed in sleep. "She's going to keep reminding them that they said they would only marry redheaded twins and how we went to all this trouble to find a set." Bill's eyes were brimming with amusement. "Then when they are properly chastised we will let them in on the joke and get down to opening presents."

"Sounds like a plan." Merri commented as she looked over the notes Maddie had taken.

"So why did you move to England?" Harry inquired.

"We were needed." Maddie shrugged.

"Several Healers were killed during the war and St. Mungo's was putting out a call for foreign Healers. We applied and now we are here." Merri added.

Maddie put her notes back in her bag. "We like it though so we probably won't go back."

"Where were you from in America?" Ginny asked in fascination.

Maddie answered. "Well… we're really from everywhere. We were born in Ireland."

"Our Da was Irish but Mom was from California." Merri interjected. Nicole held her arms out to her and she stared blankly at the baby. "What does she want?" She looked up helplessly at Ginny.

Ginny laughed. "She wants you to hold her. You don't have to though."

"No... I don't mind." Merri lifted her out and Nicole studied the rest of the adults at the table from the woman's lap. "Uh, where was I?" Her brow wrinkled.

"Da." Maddie reminded her.

"Right. Anyway when he died Mom moved us to California." Merri continued. "We were about four at the time."

"I'm four!" Erik said in excitement.

"Really?" Maddie smiled at him. "That means you're a big boy."

"Yup. I have to look after my little sisters." Erik informed her importantly.

"Wow. That does make you a big boy." Merri grinned at him.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a smile. "So what happened after that?" Harry asked.

"We lived there until we went to AWA."

"AWA?" Harry had never heard of it.

"American Wizarding Academy. It's in the mountains of Colorado." Merri informed them. "After that we trained to become Healers at a hospital in New York and then we came here."

"You've been all over then." Bill commented.

"Yeah but I think we're done traveling." Maddie assured him.

"It gets old having to make new friends all the time." Merri finished her butterbeer before looking down at Nicole who had rested her head against the woman's shoulder. "Is she asleep?"

Harry chuckled. "She was up early this morning." He got up and moved over to take his daughter. "We should probably head back so that they can take a proper nap."

Ginny also stood up and picked up Emily who did not look like she would be awake much longer. "It was so nice meeting you two."

"Same here." They replied together.

Colin hugged them. "I'll see you over break. Thanks for coming."

"Any time Colin." Merri assured him.

He nodded before moving over to Erik. "Come on Erik." He picked the boy up and Erik laughed.

Bill stood up and shook their hands while keeping one arm around Tyler. "Thanks again. We'll see you in a two months."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later That Night- Harry and Ginny's Bedroom:

"Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Cho?" Ginny asked him, as they lay together.

"She…" Harry felt himself blush. He still could not believe that Cho had told him that she had feelings for him. He kissed his wife's bare shoulder before he tried to speak again. "She wanted to see if I was happy and to tell me that she had feelings for me."

Ginny ran a hand through his hair. "That's what I thought she wanted."

He looked up at her. "You aren't mad?"

"No. I trust you." She kissed his lips and he marveled once again in the softness of her mouth on his.

"You were jealous of that girl on the train." He reminded her and could have kicked himself. Why had be brought that up?

She sighed, her breath tickling the hair on his neck. "I know but I've come to recognize that I have no reason to doubt you."

"When did you realize that?"

"It has been a slow thing." Ginny told him. "I see you in class with all these girls who gawk at you and you don't even realize that they are doing it."

"What?" Harry blinked in surprise. "No one is gawking at me!"

She laughed. "They do Harry and it is cute that you don't notice." She ran her hand over his bare chest and he shivered at her soothing touch. "You were always clueless about girls."

"Hey! I've gotten better." He kissed the top of her head. "I know all about you."

"Yes you do." Ginny moved until she was lying on top of him. He put his arms around her waist and held her. "I love you and I finally understood that I never have a reason to doubt you."

Harry moved his fingers along her nude back and felt goose bumps erupt on her smooth skin. "I love you too." He remembered his conversation with Cho and what Nicole had said. "Nicole told me she loved me when we were outside and Cho started crying."

"I imagine that she was envious." Ginny tilted her head up to look at him.

"I'm glad you trust me completely." He looked into her beautiful eyes and saw her love for him shining through. "I didn't realize that you had doubts before."

She titled her head to the side before putting her cheek against his chest. "I didn't doubt you exactly."

"But… you just said that you did." He reminded her.

"I know what I said but it wasn't you. It was me that I doubted." She informed him huskily. Harry thought she might be on the verge of tears.

"Tell me." He said and once again he wrapped his arms firmly around her.

"I finally realized that I am enough for you. Me and the kids, I mean."

Harry felt the breath leave his lungs. "You doubted that? You and the kids are all I could want!"

"I think I get that now. I was just being silly… I still heard what everyone was saying about me and what Zabini said about me." Harry felt a tear drop on to his chest. "I know now that. It has been slowly sinking in that you are really happy with me."

"Course I am!" Harry felt his throat constrict with emotions. "I love you!"

"I know you do. I understand now. I'm glad my fear has left me." She kissed him deeply and soon they were not talking at all.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Saturday October 31st, 1998- Quidditch Pitch- Gryffindor vs. Slytherin:

**Gryffindor Team Roster:**

Keeper: Geoffrey Hooper

Seeker: Beth Towler

Beater: Jack Sloper

Beater: Colin Creavey

Chaser: Ginny Potter

Chaser: Andrea Spinnet (Captain)

Chaser: Vicky Frobisher

**Slytherin Team Roster:**

Keeper: Malcolm Flint (Captain)

Seeker: Terence Higgs

Beater: Sylvester Bole

Beater: Charles Warrington

Chaser: Mick Greengrass

Chaser: Graham Pritchard

Chaser: Samantha Bletchley

"Potter to Spinnet. Spinnet to Frobisher and Frobisher is hit by a Bludger hit by Warrington. Quaffle recovered by Slytherin Chaser Bletchley. Bletchley to Greengrass who is stopped by Beater Sloper." Stuart Ackerley called out to the cheering crowd.

Harry was sitting with the other Professors and the kids, cheering Ginny on. She had scored seven times in the twenty minutes that the game had been going on and it looked like she would continue to do well. She was an amazing chaser and her new broom was only adding to her abilities. He looked at his children and laughed in amusement. Erik was cheering his mother on but Emily was oblivious to the game and had been looking at a book as she sat in his lap. Nicole, on the other hand, had managed a miracle. Snape had sat next to him, probably to gloat if Slytherin won and Nicole had immediately gone to him and demanded to be picked up. Harry had smirked at the horrified expression that had crossed the Potion Master's face. Nicole was quite persistent when she wanted something and she was now sitting on his lap playing with her stuffed owl. Harry thought he saw Snape almost smile at her but for the most part the older man had maintained his look of disgust at having a baby on his lap. Nicole didn't even notice. She just babbled happily to herself and continued to play.

Ackerley's voice boomed through the stadium. "Creavey misses a Bludger but recovers and knocks it at Pritchard who dodges easily." Harry watched Ginny get the Quaffle again. "Potter to Frobisher to Potter who is heading towards goal and SHE SCORES! 100 to 60 Gryffindor."

"YAH MUMMY!" Erik called out happily, jumping up and down in excitement. "Did you see that Daddy?"

"I did." He hugged Erik. "Mummy's really good at Quidditch."

Harry looked up when he heard the crowd gasp. Towler and Higgs were racing towards the snitch at the far end of the pitch. Harry could see that Towler was ahead but Higgs was closing in quickly. Ackerley's commentary filled his ears. "Higgs and Towler are close! Who will get the snitch? It's… YES TOWLER HAS IT AND GRYFFINDOR WINS 250-60!"

He cheered loudly with the rest of the Gryffindors. He hugged Erik and turned to see that Snape's face was frozen and Nicole was patting his cheek. She then surprised both men by throwing her arms around his neck. Harry was speechless and could only gape as his daughter comforted the extremely reserved man. Slowly Snape's arms went around her small frame and he hugged her back. His former Professor turned to him when Nicole had finally let go and climbed off his lap. "Not a word Potter." He sneered.

Harry managed to hide his smile. "Of course not." He packed up the girl's toys and picked them up before moving out of the stands to congratulate his wife.

Erik was following close behind him but when they got to the pitch Erik ran past him and flung his around Ginny's waist. She picked him up and swung him around. "You were so good Mummy!" He laughed when she had stopped spinning and held him in her arms.

"Thank you sweetie." She kissed his cheek.

Harry got to her and leaned down to kiss her lips. "I'm proud of you love."

She beamed at him and then looked at Erik. "Let's go back and tell Uncle Bill about the match."

"Hopefully Tyler is feeling better." Harry said and they made their way back to the castle amidst the celebrating Gryffindors. The baby had thrown up that morning and Bill had taken him to visit Madam Pomfrey. Several students told Ginny about a party in the common room but she declined their offers with a smile. "You can go." Harry told her.

"No, I want to celebrate with you and the kids." She laughed and he could see the happiness in her eyes. "I'm so glad that we won."

Her laugh was infectious and he joined in. "Now you'll have to win Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup."

She stopped and turned to look at him. Her head cocked to the side and the smile fell from her face but she did not look sad, just pensive. "Maybe." She blinked and shook her head slightly. "They don't need me to win."

"You're the best chaser!" Harry exclaimed. She was acting very strangely.

"Thank you." She giggled. "Come on, let's get some food. I'm starved."

Harry snorted and smiled down at her. "When are you not hungry?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** I'm not trashing Cho… just using her for my own twisted purposes. You'll see soon enough.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETIE!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**SaintEmo:** No kidnappings… I promise and I'm glad you like it.

**Ally:** I'm so glad you are enjoying it! The kids are adorable but I'm trying to make them real and I tend to see all kids as adorable… I'm a sucker like that (lol). I hope they get together as well!

**Harrie:** I hope you liked it…

**Lourdes:** This chapter was more fluff but there are several key points made and I've increased the intrigue surrounding Colin… hmmm… is he evil… I'm glad you are enjoying it.

**Silverhorn73:** Thanks… I enjoy writing and hearing from the readers. I'm glad you like it.

**mysticruby:** JKR has said that Harry and Hermione won't get together so that just leaves a different character or Ginny… so there is hope!

**haydenrocks14:** I'm glad you liked it… and I have every intention of posting often… hopefully daily.

**weselan:** The format is different but it gives me more freedom to write and not worry about setting the time and date since I skip so many days. I'm glad you're getting used to it… I've had to get used to it too! I'm enjoying the fluff and no arch villains! It's nice to take a break from the bad stuff. I have such plans for the twins… I think you'll like it. And Ginny… yes there is a lot going on there and I've spent quite a lot of time setting it up from the very beginning of Garuda so hopefully everyone will like it.

**MaxFic:** Glad you liked it. I have to admit that I laughed when I wrote about the kids… it was based on something my niece did to her cat. Not green paint though.

**pumkin:** I'm glad to hear that I am improving. I really want to get better and better… thanks for letting me.

**Harry and Ginny 4eva:** I know! I read really quickly so her story (which was over 100,000 words) went by in no time and I was bummed! She doesn't even have a sequel for it! I think she might write one though… I'm crossing my fingers.

**UnRealityCheck:** I'm so glad to hear that you liked Garuda and that you are enjoying this one. It is pretty calm right now… well, as calm as having three small children ever gets! Colin… dramatic music is probably a good way of putting it… but as for trouble… hmmm… you'll just have to wait and see. I think it will quite a shock when everyone reads what's going on.

**Eliz:** I'm blushing… I feel like such a dork for not putting Luna in (I meant to) but I'll put her in the next chapter, I promise! I didn't hook her and Neville up because JKR says on her website in the Rumors section that they won't ever get together so I gave up on that dream (I thought they'd hook up too!) and so I hooked Neville up with Padma. Sorry about the oversight! I really like Luna and hopefully I'll do her justice in the rest of the story.


	4. The Hag Bites The Big One

**A/N:** The very first part is suggestive and is not suitable for children. There… I said it and now you all can ignore me and reading it anyway. Again, please forgive mistakes. I did my best but I'm sure I missed stuff.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tuesday November 10th, 1998- Defense Class- Right Before Lunch:

"You are dismissed." Harry told the Seconds Years and he began packing up his bag.

"Harry?" He looked up to see Ginny in the doorway and she moved towards him.

"Hi." He smiled at her and kissed her when she walked up to him. She pulled his head down and deepened the kiss. Harry groaned. "Ginny, what?"

She put a finger on his lips then grabbed his hand and pulled him into his office. She closed the door behind them and locked it magically. "Can you cast a silencing charm?"

"Why?" Harry asked her after he had cast it. "It's lunch and the kids…" She silenced him with a kiss.

"I need you." She pushed him into his chair and began to unbutton her blouse.

Harry's heart hammered in his chest and he was not sure he was able to breathe properly. "Now?"

She threw her shirt on to his desk. "Now." Her bra quickly followed.

Harry stared at her. She had never been like this. "Ginny, are you okay?"

She grinned and kissed him hard. "I love you Harry and I need you right now. I can't wait."

He groaned into her mouth when she straddled him. "You are so beautiful. I love you." He was breathing raggedly.

"I love you too."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After:

"That was… I… wow." Harry finally said and Ginny smiled in satisfaction.

"I agree. It felt…" She kissed him again. "Different."

"Yeah, it did. But good."

"Yeah. We need to go. This kids will be expecting us." She said as she started to dress.

Harry sighed in contentment and smiled at her. "You're right. We don't want them to worry."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Saturday November 14th, 1998- Ministry of Magic Atrium:

Harry looked around from the small, raised platform at the end of the large room at all the filled chairs and searched for Ginny and the kids. When he spotted her, he smiled and waved when his children waved at him. They were excited to be here even though they really didn't know the reason behind their visit to the Ministry. Harry was the only person getting the Order of Merlin in front of the press although about thirty others were also receiving one that day. He sighed and looked dejectedly at Rita Skeeter and the rest of the press. The only highlight was that Ginny had something planned for the lying bat and he was anxious to see what it would be.

"Are you ready Mr. Potter?" A young aid to the Minister startled him out of his thoughts and he smiled politely at her.

"I am." He followed her over to the Minister who was addressing the audience.

"Exceptional young man," Harry had obviously missed part of his speech. He looked at the Minister as he continued to speak. "A credit to the magical community. I am pleased to present the Order of Merlin, First Class, to Mr. Harry James Potter." Applause filled the Atrium and Harry felt his hand being pumped by Minister Davies who smiled at the cameras. Harry tried to grin but he was sure it would look pained in the papers the next day. "Would you like to say something Harry?"

Not really… He sighed and magically magnified his voice. "I want to thank all of you for coming. I am not…" Harry stopped speaking and watched in fascination as Fred snuck up behind Rita Skeeter and blew glitter on her.

"Harry." The Minster touched his arm.

"Sorry." Harry shook his head. "I uh… I want to thank my family for their support, especially my wife and children." A murmur filled the room and Harry realized belatedly that he had just exposed his kids. "I… I don't really think I deserve this award but I thank you for it." He looked back at the Minster feeling stupid. He just could not make speeches.

"Mr. Potter will now entertain questions from the Press." Mr. Davies informed them.

Rita was first on her feet and smiling sweetly at him. "Mr. Potter can you please tell us about how I have charmed my hair blonde?" Harry's mouth fell open as he stared at her. She blinked and started to splutter. "I… I… what I meant was can you tell me what you think of my lack of journalistic skills and the fact that I have plagiarized most of the work that bear my name?" She tried to put a hand over her mouth but seemed unable to stop herself from speaking and Harry noted that all the other members of the press were trying not to laugh at what she said. "Harry would you care to comment on the rumor that I am an illegal Animagus?" All of the press sprang to life and started taking notes on what she had just blurted out.

Harry stared dumbly at her and gasped when her face began to change. Her hair turned to a grayish brown and the pencil lines that doubled as eyebrows fades, the makeup vanished from her face and Harry was left gazing at an average looking woman in her late sixties. He started when a flash went off and he turned his head to see Colin Creavey smiling joyfully at the woman, his camera in hand.

"That will be on the front page of the Quibbler." Ginny informed her and she beamed at her friend. "Thank you Colin."

"Any time Ginny." Colin replied and he moved away towards the back of the room where Harry's family was waiting. He saw that Mr. Weasley was holding Emily, Ron had Erik and Hermione held Nicole. He hopped off the platform and went to join his wife.

"Brilliant love." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"I will get you for this!" Rita bit out, the venom dripping from every word.

"You can try." Ginny replied casually. "But you have no proof that I have done anything." She grinned at the livid woman. "I have just taken an opportune moment to get the real Rita, without all the magic. Isn't that what you say you do? Portray the real person, like you did with Harry and I?" She walked over and stood nose to nose with the report. It was not an easy thing to do since Ginny was quite a bit shorter but amazingly the older woman quaked under his wife's glare. "You report lies Rita and all I have done is have a picture taken of the real you! I can't help it if you've told the rest of the magical world all your dirty little secrets. Right in front of the press too." Rita lunged at her but Ginny stepped sideways and Rita fell on to her face. "I think Madam Bones will want to check into your admission of being an illegal Animagus." She turned and walked over to Harry.

"You are amazing." He was laughing fit to burst as he pulled her into his arms. "You'll have to tell me what they put on her." He said quietly in her ear.

Ginny grinned. "Truth powder. Makes her compulsively say things that she desperately does not want anyone else to know." Her smile faded slightly. "I didn't think she'd admit to doing anything illegal. Fred and George said she'd just admit to minor things like her age or having an affair." She glanced down at Rita who was struggling to her feet. "I don't know what they did to remove her beauty charms."

"Mr. Potter!" Harry looked up at a reporter and then over to Rita who was being led away by the security wizards.

"Yes?" Harry looked back warily at the man who had addressed him.

"Would you comment on your children?" He asked with his quill poised to write.

Harry looked helplessly at Ginny and she winked before answering for them. "Harry and I were blessed to welcome three children into our family this past summer."

"We of the press were not aware that you were ever pregnant Mrs. Potter." He raised an eyebrow at her and waited.

"I was not." Ginny told them with a large smile. "Nevertheless Harry and I have three children now. We would appreciate if you would not mention any more about them than that." She looked up at him and Harry was shocked to see tears well up in her eyes then trail down her cheeks. He put a comforting arm around her.

"We love our kids and we don't want them hurt by anything that the newspapers could say. Please be considerate of their feelings." Harry said to them.

"Of course Mr. Potter." The reporter mumbled. "Congratulations again on your family and the Order of Merlin."

"Harry, Ginny!" Harry turned and smiled at Alicia Spinnet as she came forward and greeted them. "It's great to see you!"

"That was brilliant sis!" Fred yelled and he picked her up in a giant hug. "She should never have messed with you. Of course, we might need to tone down that powder before we sell it to the public."

George took her next and he swung her around. "You are truly my favorite sibling!" She laughed before going to talk to their friends who had come to the ceremony.

Several former classmates soon came over to talk to Harry and Ginny. Susan and Justin Finch-Fletchley along with their small baby, Sophie wanted to congratulate them before heading home. Harry was glad to that they looked very happy, despite all the pain both had been through. Padma and Neville soon followed along with Padma's sister, Pavarti. Ginny gushed over Padma's small belly and asked her all about the pregnancy while Pavarti told Harry about working for Madam Malkin's designing dress robes.

"Daddy." Erik was holding his arms out for him from Ron who had just joined them.

Harry grinned and picked up his son. "Hi."

"When is it time to eat?" Erik asked.

He chuckled at his son's question. "Why don't we go right now and have Nana fix us some lunch."

Erik grinned at him but Ron answered. "That sounds good mate, I'm starving."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Monday November 23rd, 1998- Evening- Harry and Ginny's Room:

"We need to talk Harry." Ginny informed him and pulled him to sit on the bed next to her right after the children had gone to sleep.

Harry studied her. She had been nervous for most of the day. "Are you finally going to tell me what's bothering you?" He asked her as he looked deeply into her eyes. To his horror she started to cry and he gathered her into his arms. "I'm sorry to be short with you love, I didn't mean it."

She sniffed and pulled back from him while hastily wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry to cry, I didn't want to."

"It's okay. I don't mind if you cry as long as I didn't make you cry." He reassured her.

"I know." She took a deep breath. "Do you know what today is?"

Harry racked his brain but could think of nothing special about the day. "Uh… no." He saw her eyes fill again and he silently cursed himself. "I'm sorry!" He tried to hold her again but she resisted.

"It… isn't… you!" She managed to spit it out between her sobs.

Harry gazed at her in bewilderment. "But… but… you're crying!"

"Yes but you didn't do anything… well you did."

Harry felt his insides writhe. He couldn't think of what he had done. "Why don't you just tell me what today is." What was so important about today in particular?

She sniffed and nodded. "I didn't want to cry. I wanted to tell you and be happy."

"Right." He replied slowly, completely lost as to what she was talking about.

"Part of me is afraid that you'll be mad at me." She whispered.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "I am not going to be mad just tell me what the trouble is and I'll help." If she had a problem then he could fix it and it made him feel better to know that he could at least assure her that he wouldn't be angry. He did not get the reaction from his words that he expected.

"THERE IS NO TROUBLE!" She bellowed before breaking in to a fresh wave of tears and throwing her arms around him.

Harry held onto her and ran a hand through her hair. He was completely lost as to how he should react because Ginny was never this moody. What was wrong with her?

"I'm pregnant." She mumbled in to his chest.

That would do it, Harry thought to himself. He felt a delighted grin spread over his face. He pulled away slightly so he could kiss her mouth. "I love you." He managed to say through his clogged throat. He felt tears coming to his own eyes.

She moved back from him and just looked at him. "We didn't plan this." She said carefully.

"But we knew it could happen." He replied and could not help but grin stupidly at her. They were having a baby!

"You're happy?"

"Aren't you?" He chuckled at the large smile that stretched over her face and he kissed her again.

"I'm happy." She finally said. "I really wanted to tell you like they do in all the novels! I just wanted to look beautiful and no tears to make my face look blotchy! Of course the husband always faints after he hears that his wife is expecting."

Harry pretended to consider it. "I could faint if you want me to. I think I have a bit of Fainting Fancy left that your brother gave me for Christmas last year."

"No. We already have three children so I didn't really expect you to pass out." She ran a caressing hand along his cheek. "We're having a baby."

"I'm really happy Gin. I don't care if you've been crying because I think you are so beautiful." He told her and pulled her to lie down on the bed. He ran a hand along her side before resting it lightly on her belly. "We already have three amazing kids. I want to have lots more with you."

Her eyes filled again. "You are too sweet! I just keep crying because I'm so happy." She placed her hand atop the one that he had resting on her tummy. "You are an amazing husband. I don't think I tell you that enough."

Harry leaned down to kiss her. "I have a great wife and you are allowed to cry all you want." He moved his thumb in a circle, caressing her stomach. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She pulled his head down with her free hand and kissed him deeply. "I think it was that time in your office."

Harry stared at her. "You mean…" He indicated her stomach.

"It felt different. Something was different and I could not wait to be with you. It was all I thought about that morning." She blushed prettily but grinned.

Harry chuckled. "I don't think the baby will ever want to know about that. You should ask your Mum if she ever felt different when you and your brothers were conceived."

"I will." She informed and her breath caught when he bent down to gently kiss her stomach.

Harry moved her shirt up and kissed her bare skin. "Hello in there. Your Aunt Hermione informed me months ago that it's good to talk to you while you are still growing in your Mummy's belly." He swallowed the lump that had risen in to his throat. "We are really happy you are joining our family. You have three older siblings named Erik, Emily and Nicole." He looked up and Ginny to see that she was crying again and beaming at him. He turned back to her tummy. "We love you." He kissed her stomach again before going up to his wife's mouth. "I love you. Thank you for giving this to me."

"You gave it to me too. I was so surprised when I met with Madam Pomfrey this morning. I had gotten used to not being pregnant." She giggled. "I saw my stomach light up and I just about fainted. It took me fifteen minutes to stop crying."

Harry let out a breath. "Today is the day you are supposed to get your potion for cramps."

"Of course." She looked quizzically at him.

"I had no idea what you were talking about when you asked if I knew what today was. I felt like I had forgotten something really important." He told her softly.

"Oh." She bit her lip. "I suppose you don't pay as close attention to it as I do."

"I try to pay attention." He informed her.

"I know and I appreciate it."

He looked down at her stomach and once again placed his hand there. He felt so good about having a baby. "I can't wait until you're showing." He felt himself blush slightly. He knew she wouldn't laugh but he doubted that many men wanted to admit that.

"I can't wait either. When are we going to tell the kids?" She asked him.

He looked up at her. "We could tell them this weekend."

She nodded. "Let's tell the rest of the family at Christmas. Well, we'll need to tell Bill right away because I doubt that the kids will keep it a secret but let's surprise everyone else."

Harry grinned. "That sounds like a good idea." Ginny pulled his face towards her and she kissed him deeply. Harry felt himself relax into the kiss but was soon consumed by it. He let out a groan and pulled away trying to breathe. "Can we… we won't hurt the baby, right?"

She smiled reassuringly. "We won't hurt the baby. We'll have to be creative as I get bigger but we won't hurt her." She kissed him again.

"It's a girl?"

Ginny flushed. "I don't know for sure. I mean, we won't know for sure until the baby is born but I think it's a girl."

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. "You knew Tyler was a boy."

"Yes but all Weasley babies are boys! Well, except me. It was a safe guess." He started to speak but she placed a hand over his mouth. "It's the father that determines the sex of the baby. All the Weasley men in the past several generations have had boys but you are not a Weasley so it could be either a boy or a girl for us." She kissed him again. "I think the baby is a girl."

"I don't care either way. Just having another child is enough for me." He informed her huskily.

"I know love. Me too." She pulled him to her. "Make love to me."

"I love you." He whispered quietly against her lips.

"I love you too"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Saturday November 28th, 1998- Potter's Sitting Room- After Breakfast:

Harry sat nervously with Ginny and he gazed sideways at Bill who was sitting in an armchair holding a babbling Tyler before turning to his kids who were standing in front of them. "Mummy and I have to tell you something."

The children stared at their parents but did not talk. Ginny spoke next. "We are going to have a baby." She informed them.

"WHAT?" Bill said so loudly that it startled Tyler. "I'm sorry son, shhh." He rocked Tyler who calmed almost instantly. "Seriously?" He probed.

"Yeah." Harry told him anxious to see his brother-in-law's reaction.

"That's great!" Bill exclaimed. "I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks." Harry and Ginny said together.

Harry looked back at the kids and saw that Emily and Nicole did not seem to realize what was going on but Ginny had warned him that they probably wouldn't get it for quite a while. Erik's face concerned him because his son looked worried. "What's wrong?" Tears started to stream down the little boy's face and Harry immediately pulled him into his arms. "It's okay Erik. Tell me what's wrong." He saw Ginny gather the girls into her embrace.

He had to listen hard but his son's soft words choked him up. "Are you still going to want us?"

He heard Ginny let out a sob and Harry also felt tears come to his own eyes. "Of course we'll still want you!" He told him. "You're my son and I love you."

"Really?" Erik hiccupped.

"Really. We want to have you and your sisters forever. Bringing a new baby into the family doesn't mean that we'll love you any less." Harry told him as he kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back.

Ginny ran a hand over his head and Erik looked up at her. "You already had a sister when you came to live with us. Does that mean that you love Emily more than you love Nicole?"

"No." Erik said firmly.

"It's the same with us. We love you just as much as we love the baby and the baby is not going to take your place." Erik went in to his mother's arms and hugged her tight.

Harry put his arms around his wife and children and just enjoyed the feeling of holding them. "It will be fun having a baby." He told his kids.

"Beebee." Nicole said finally and she pointed at Tyler.

"Right, a baby like Tyler but smaller." Ginny told her. Emily just held on to her mother and did not speak. She was always the quietest when she was unsure of what was going on. Ginny placed a kiss on her head. "I love you guys."

"When are you telling everyone else?" Bill asked.

"Christmas." Ginny replied.

"This is going to be an exciting Christmas." Bill chuckled.

"This is going to be a happy Christmas." Ginny replied. "With maybe a few laughs and Fred and George's expense." She leaned over Erik's head to kiss Harry. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry replied but when he pulled back he saw the sorrow in his brother's eyes. He was reminded forcefully that this would be Bill's first Christmas without his wife.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** Can someone British please tell me what 'bugger' means? I've heard conflicting opinions and I would like to have a straight answer. Next chapter (at least the plan) is going to be pretty long and I'll be gone all day with no time to type so give me until at least tomorrow night although, as always, I'll try really hard to get it to you sooner.

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You make my day!**

**SaintEmo:** I have no more plans for Cho and she really would not have kissed him. It is an ultimate taboo in the world I created to cheat on your spouse. That aside, those kinds of stories bug the crap out of me too.

**mysticruby:** Thanks… I hope you liked this one as well. Twins will get it next chapter… should be funny!

**Miliardo Peacecraft:** I will tell you that Colin is not gay (I've seen that one a lot too). But the other two you were right about… (lol) or at least I hope so on the last one!

**Lourdes:** I love writing Nicole! She does have a way of charming people. I really have nothing else planned for Cho. I needed her for something else that you'll see next chapter but she is not directly involved. Colin… he really has a muggle girlfriend. Seriously. I don't think you'll be surprised as to what happens to the twins. With Tyler I just gave him the flu because kids always get sick when you are going to do something fun, like an amusement park… it never fails (lol). Next chapter will be more of Bill and Tyler though.

**weselan:** The plot thickens indeed… well not much in this chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway! There is one small thing with Ginny… I'm think I made it clear but… I'm interested to see if anyone picks up on it.

**Harrie:** Thanks you… that's nice to hear.

**Ally:** Thank you! I was kind of nervous about the whole Snape thing but I did start to bring him out in the last story… I'm glad that it was well received. I wanted to write a set of twins that could actually get to Fred and George and they will! No more Cho… I don't think so anyway.

**equatorialguinea:** Thank you! I am trying to pick moments that I would want to see (makes it easier to write) along with those scenes that are pertinent. I'm glad you like it.

**Kritbug:** Glad you liked it!

**MandaEvelyn:** Well now I know what a Beta is… thanks (lol) I've been wondering about that and I'll tell her. I'm glad you are enjoying it!

**haydenrocks14:** I am relieved that you liked it be because I was not sure how that was going to play out. Thanks for the feedback!


	5. Christmas

**A/N:** PLEASE forgive the mistakes. I tried so hard to catch them but my eyes were crossing by the time I finished writing and I know I missed stuff!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Monday December 7th- 6am- Harry and Ginny's Room:

"I'm sorry love." Harry whispered to his wife as she threw up again. They were sitting on the floor of the loo and he was rubbing her back slowly with one hand while holding her hair away from her face with the other. "I can get the potion." Madam Pomfrey had given her a potion for the morning sickness but had cautioned Ginny only to use it when necessary.

"No." Ginny said before wiping her mouth on the wet cloth Harry had summoned for her. "It's over for now." She leaned back against him and Harry could see that she was completely exhausted.

"Are you ready to go back to bed yet?" He felt her nod weakly against his chest so he picked her up and carefully moved her back to bed. He set her down and pulled the covers up. She rolled on to her side, hugging a pillow. "I'll bring you some toast." He kissed her sweaty brow and went off to their dining area. He came in and saw Dobby waiting with the dry toast. He gave the elf a small smile. "Thanks Dobby." This had become their routine over the past week. "I really appreciate it. She is really not feeling well today."

"You are welcome, Harry Potter sir! I hope Mrs. Potter is feeling better soon." Dobby squeaked as Harry took the plate from him. "I is having the children's breakfast sent up soon."

"Thanks again." Harry said as he left take Ginny her toast. He opened the door to their room and put the toast next to her on the bed. She didn't even stir. Ginny was sick and exhausted constantly and Harry was very grateful that she did not have class for another several hours.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Defense Class-After Lunch:

Harry looked out at the Seventh Year NEWT class and saw that Ginny was present but pale. Colin was sitting next to her, shooting her concerned looks but she ignored him. Ginny had decided not to tell any of their friends about the baby until the family knew. Harry sighed before starting class. "Good afternoon class. Today we will be reviewing what we have learned so far so that you will be prepared for your exam next week." Several of the students groaned but did not comment. "I would like you to split up in to pairs and start working on the advanced shields we practiced last month and trying to break them down with the hexes we covered last week. Switch off when you feel you are proficient." He walked over to Ginny and Colin who were about to get started. He looked at his wife and spoke softly to her. "I want you to work with me today."

"What?" Ginny gazed at him in confusion. "Why?"

Colin looked surprised but only said, "Go ahead Ginny, I'll work with Natalie Rose."

"No." She protested. "She already has a partner and if I work with Professor Potter then it will be odd numbers. That makes no sense." She glared at Harry, telling him with her eyes to drop it.

Harry did not heed the look. "I think it would be best if you work with me. I don't want you to get hurt."

Ginny's pale face turned red in an instant. "Are you questioning my ability to create a shield?"

An admonishing voice in his head told Harry to let it go but he ignored it. He was concerned that she could be hurt and thus hurt the baby. "I just want to protect you."

He seemed to have struck a nerve because she immediately started yelling at him. "Listened up Harry James Potter!" Harry cringed. He knew he was in for it when she used his full name. The whole class quieted to watch their argument. "I can take care of myself! I DON'T NEED TOU TO PROTECT ME OR QUESTION MY ABILITY TO LOOK AFTER OUR BABY!"

The class was silent for a moment before he watched the Head Boy and Girl quickly usher everyone out of the room. Harry saw Colin close the door before he tried to reason with his wife. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He put a hand on the side of her face. "Colin is really good at hexes and I don't want him to accidentally hurt you especially since he didn't know you are pregnant."

"I can take care of myself!" She whispered as she started to cry.

Harry took her into his arms. "It's alright love. I'm sorry I was being a prat but I was just worried and I'd rather not take a chance with you or the baby."

"I know." She sniffed and looked up at him, her eyes rimmed red. Harry could see the bags under them and knew that she was not getting enough sleep. She had been awake early throwing up and she was falling to sleep right after dinner each night. "Maybe you should take the rest of the afternoon off and nap. I can review with you tonight or this weekend."

"I can't." She protested weakly but he knew she desperately wanted to go.

"Yes you can." He assured her. "You've told me many times that pregnancy is hard so you should go easy on yourself if you need more sleep. You also happen to be married to your teacher and you can use me to tutor you whenever you are up for it. You don't have any other classes today so take this time to rest." She nodded against his shoulder and he walked her to the door. He opened it to find the class congregated in the hall. "We are sorry for the interruption. Ginny is going to go back to our rooms."

"I'll walk her Professor." Luna Lovegood said dreamily.

"Thanks." Harry told her and Luna took Ginny's bag from him and walked away with his wife. "Please come in and we'll continue class." No one asked about the outburst and he thought Colin had probably warned them not to talk about it.

Harry helped them review shields and hexes for the rest of the period. "That was much better class. I'll see you on Friday and we'll continue to review." Harry watched everyone but Colin leave. He studied the Head Boy and waited for him to speak.

When he did his voice was hushed. "Is she pregnant?"

Harry regarded him but knew that denying it was futile since Ginny had admitted it in class. "Yes."

Colin nodded slowly his expression unreadable. "You were right to try and protect her."

He shrugged. "I should have discussed it with her when we weren't in class. She's pretty emotional right now. Madam Pomfrey said it would get better in the next month or two."

"Maybe." Colin looked away. "You just wanted to make sure she was fine." He turned back and met Harry's eyes. "I'll look after her while we're in our other classes."

Harry studied him. "She won't like that."

"She won't know." He replied shortly. "But I'll do it anyway."

"Thanks." Harry told him and held out his hand, which Colin shook.

"Any time."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dinner That Evening:

"Mummy," Erik looked curiously at his mother. "You eat a lot."

Harry and Bill chuckled but Ginny smiled at her son. "Mummy's hungry."

Harry shook his head in bewilderment. Ginny spent all morning in the loo but at dinner she ate more than he and Bill did combined. He studied her and saw that she looked better after her nap. "Mummy has to eat for two now." He told his son.

"Dada." Emily caught his attention. "Dun (done)."

"Eat one more bite." Harry picked up her fork and held a carrot to her mouth. She opened and ate it. "Good job." He smiled and lifted her down. He saw Ginny also lift Nicole out of her highchair.

"I'm done too daddy." Erik informed him.

"You are excused then. Let's go start baths." Harry smiled at Erik's groan of disgust.

"I'll be in to help soon." Ginny told him as she sat down to continue eating.

Harry grinned. "No rush." He looked over at Bill who was cleaning Tyler's face. "Night Bill, night Tyler."

"Goodnight Harry."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That Night- Harry and Ginny's Room:

"Luna and I had a nice talk while we skived off of your class." Ginny told him, as she got ready for bed that night.

"Good. How is she doing?" Harry asked as he pulled on his pajama bottoms.

Ginny crawled into bed and under the covers. "Fine. She's the one who wrote the article on Rita Skeeter, you know. I can't believe that Rita is in Azkaban." She shook her head. "Anyway, Luna's father is giving her a job at the Quibbler after she graduates so she is looking forward to that."

Harry got in and she moved over to cuddle with him. "Any love interests?"

Ginny giggled. "I don't think Luna is looking for love right now. She enjoys hunting for mythical creatures too much. Maybe if she found someone who also enjoyed that but until then I think she'll remain single. I don't think she minds though."

"Right."

Ginny was silent for a minute before speaking again. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you in class." She yawned as she spoke the last word.

Harry kissed the top of her head as he held her in their bed. "I know love. Go to sleep."

She turned her head to face him. "You aren't angry?"

He grinned. "I'm sure that you'll yell at me again before the baby is born so there is no point in getting angry. I'm sure that we will have more children after that and you'll yell each time you are pregnant. I know that you are going to be moody and I'm okay with that. It's not like you can help it." He kissed her. "I figure that if you have to throw up every morning then you are allowed to yell at me as many times as you want."

Ginny laughed and then yawned again. "You are too sweet. I'm just glad that I don't have morning sickness all day like most women do. Once a day is enough for me."

"You're just tired all the time." Harry replied and smiled when she yawned again. "Go to sleep love. Tomorrow morning will come very early."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Friday December 25th 1998- 8am-Grimmauld Place- The Drawing Room:

"Happy Christmas everyone!" Fred called as he and George came in to where everyone else was waiting.

"It's only happy now that we are here." George reminded his brother.

"Can we open presents yet?" Erik asked Ginny.

"As soon as we give Uncle Fred and Uncle George their gifts." She looked at her brothers. "We have a surprise for you two." Ginny grinned at them. Maddie and Merri were waiting in the corner under Harry's invisibility cloak. Dumbledore had brought them to the house two hours earlier and Mrs. Weasley had been delighted to meet them.

Fred and George exchanged nervous glances. "What would that be?"

"Stand here." Ginny positioned then in front of the fireplace. "Now close your eyes." Neither did. "Nothing will explode on you, I promise." Harry saw them reluctantly close their eyes.

Harry led Maddie and Merri over to stand face to face with his brothers before removing the invisibility cloak. Both of the women had outdone themselves in their appearances. They looked amazing. "You can open your eyes now." He told the twins and watched as Fred and George opened their eyes and saw their jaws both drop.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

George looked from Meredith to Ginny, his voice sounded strangled. "Is this a trick?"

"No, they are actual twins." She assured him.

"No Polyjuice Potion taken by one really beautiful redhead?" Fred did not take his eyes off of Maddie.

"Nope." Harry said.

"Does this mean you'll be getting married?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she winked at Harry and Ginny getting in to the joke.

Fred and George exchanged a look before trading places to stand in front of the opposite woman. "I am George Weasley." He held out his hand to Maddie.

She looked a little flustered at the strange turn of events. Everyone had said that the jokesters would pass out. "I'm Madeline Albertson. I go by Maddie." George took her hand and brought it to his lip.

"I'm Fred Weasley."

"Meredith Albertson, or Merri." Fred kissed her hand as well before leading her over to a couch, George behind him with Maddie.

Almost everyone was stunned and not able to speak as they watched the twins talk seriously with the other twins. "I can't believe it." Mrs. Weasley finally said.

"Nana." Erik walked over to his grandmother and took her hand. "Can we open presents now? I've been waiting for a long time!"

Mrs. Weasley laughed, as did the others. Harry had been holding Emily who did not really appear interested in presents and Nicole was sitting with Mr. Weasley and playing with his glasses. "Let's open gifts." She told her grandson and together they went to his pile of gifts. With a little coaxing and watching her siblings, Nicole finally started to open her presents as well.

"She's playing with the paper." Harry whispered to Ginny as he looked at his youngest daughter.

She laughed. "Look at Tyler." Harry looked over at his brother-in-law and nephew and he too started to laugh. The baby was ignoring his unwrapped gifts in favor of trying to chew on the paper.

The two sets of twins came over and sat on the floor with everyone else. Harry noticed that the couples were sitting rather close to each other. Hermione handed each of them several gifts. Harry and Ginny had gotten the women something and he had seen gifts from Colin under the tree for them as well as gifts from several other family members. Merri and Maddie looked flummoxed. "You didn't have to get us anything." Merri exclaimed.

"Nonsense!" Fred exclaimed. "George and I are going to do our best to make you a part of this family. You have to get gifts." Both women blushed and everyone once again fell in to a stunned silence.

"You're serious?" Hermione asked.

"Course we are!" They said together before George continued. "We wouldn't lead them on just to get back at you for trying to pull a prank on us."

"Yeah, how many times are we going to find another set of identical redheaded twins?" Fred told him. "It is quite the bonus that they are gorgeous."

"You are having us on." Ron said wearily.

"No we aren't!"

"Leave them alone." Mrs. Weasley commanded.

"A BROOM!" Erik shouted as he unwrapped his child-sized toy and the attention in the room shifted back to the children.

After all the presents were opened Harry brought Erik to him to whisper in his ear. "Do you want to tell everyone our surprise?" He and Ginny had been amazed that Erik had kept quiet about the pregnancy over the past week with the family.

Erik leaned in to Harry's ear to whisper as well. "About our baby?"

Harry smiled. "That's the one."

"Okay."

"Everyone!" Harry called and Ginny raised an eyebrow at him but she was also smiling. "Erik has to tell you something." He put his hand on Erik's back in support. "Go ahead."

Erik smiled shyly at everyone. "Mummy is having a baby."

The room was instantly in pandemonium as everyone congratulated them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That night- Harry and Ginny's Room at Grimmauld Place:

"I can't believe that they are serious about Maddie and Merri." Ginny lamented as they crawled in to bed.

"I can't either." Harry kissed her. "They look happy though. Even Maddie and Merri were charmed by them." He chuckled when he remembered what had happened at supper. "When they found out that they were Healers…"

Ginny giggled as well. "If it was possible my brothers seemed even more impressed with them." She snuggled closer to him. "It was nice knowing how excited everyone was about the baby."

Harry ran a hand down her side to her still flat belly. "Of course they are!" He moved his hand back and forth over her stomach. "Your Mum thanked me for the extra clock hands that we got her. She said that she was hopeful to be adding two daughters-in-law as well as our baby this year."

"If Fred and George get their way then she might." She sighed. "I can't believe my joke backfired so badly." She interlaced her fingers in his and rested it back on her tummy. "If it had to go wrong though, I'm glad that it went the way it did. They deserve to be happy."

"I agree."

"I asked my Mum about when she conceived us and she had no idea what I was talking about. It apparently just happened with her and she never noticed a difference when they..." Ginny let the sentence die.

"Right… that's odd." Harry started to kiss her neck. "I'm glad you aren't sick in the mornings anymore."

"Mmm." She stretched and yawned. "I'm still feeling ill but I am glad not to be losing my breakfast."

"Now you can enjoy breakfast and steal food off my plate."

Ginny stilled and Harry looked down to see tears in her eyes. "I miss Fleur."

Harry felt his throat constrict. "I do too love but I liked looking through the photo albums from last Christmas with Bill as he showed them to Tyler."

"I did too." Ginny yawned again but turned towards the door. A moment later there was a knock.

Mrs. Weasley's voice floated through the closed door. "Ginny, Madam Pomfrey is here. There is a birth that she needs you to attend with her."

Ginny got up. "I'll be ready in a minute." She called out to her mother.

"Are you going to be able to stay awake?" Harry asked in concern.

"I'll be fine. Madam Pomfrey will have me sleep for an hour or two if the labor goes too long." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Saturday December 26th, 1998- Lunch- Kitchen of Grimmauld Place:

"When is Mummy going to wake up?" Erik asked Harry.

Harry put a sandwich on his plate. Ginny had gotten back at about four that morning. "Probably soon." He got the girl's plates and put them on their highchair trays. Emily started to neatly pick up her food to eat.

"Beebee." Nicole looked up at her father. "Beebee Dada."

Harry kissed her cheek and smiled. "Yes, Mummy was delivering a baby." He held the small sandwich to her mouth and she took a bite.

"I'm awake." Ginny wandered in still not dressed. She yawned and kissed each of the children before sitting down to a full plate that her mother put in front of her. "Thanks Mum."

"Eat up. I have more when you finish that." Mrs. Weasley informed her before taking her own seat to eat.

Ron grinned at her. "At least now we know why you were eating twice as much."

"Ron!" Hermione admonished. "Leave her alone." She turned to Ginny. "How did the birth go?"

Ginny swallowed and looked at Hermione. "It was almost tragic. The baby had to be removed." She took another bite as everyone but Harry gasped.

"What does removed mean?" He probed. He had obviously missed that part when he read through Ginny's books on becoming a Matron.

Hermione answered while Ginny's mouth was full. "Do you know what a Cesarean Section is? It's often called a C-Section."

"Uh, isn't that where muggle doctors cut the mother to get the baby out?"

"It's the same idea but with magic. No knives needed although it is still very dangerous." Hermione explained and Harry saw all of the men cringe. "Why did you have to remove it?" She asked her.

"Him." Ginny said. "I just… I knew something was wrong and so I told Madam Pomfrey to remove him. She thought I was off my rocker." She took another bite chewed slowly. "I kept insisting and finally she showed me how to and we removed him. He had the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and he was barely breathing."

"Oh my!" Hermione's hands flew to her mouth.

"Is he all right? Is the mother fine?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her face full of concern.

"He's fine. We got him breathing quickly and the mother didn't hemorrhage so that was positive. She's in St. Mungo's right now recovering."

"You just knew that the baby was in trouble?" Hermione probed and looked lost in thought when Ginny answered.

"Yes." She finished her breakfast.

"Aren't you nauseous?" Bill asked her with a disgusted look on his face. "You just ate three plates full of food."

Ginny grinned before picking Emily up. "I am feeling a little sick but I was also really hungry." She tickled Emily belly and the baby giggled. "Shall we go play?"

"Yeth." Emily told her.

"Mumma down!" Nicole ordered from her highchair.

"All right." Harry got her down.

"I'm done." Erik told them and at a look from Harry he continued. "May I be excused Nana?" Harry grinned at him and ruffled his hair.

Mrs. Weasley smiled indulgently. "Of course you may. You have such grown up manners." She turned and glared at Ron.

"What'd I do?" He asked indignantly.

"Where are Fred and George?" Ginny suddenly asked.

"They are out all day with Maddie and Merri." Mrs. Weasley smiled triumphantly.

Ginny laughed. "I bet we'll be having another double wedding for them this summer. That is if Maddie and Merri don't wise up first."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N: Thanks** to all who told my what that _not so nice_ word meant. I watched Bridget Jones' Diary and was really confused when she yelled it at some Christmas Carolers.

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! **

**Harry and Ginny 4eva**: baby time!

**Rivenn:** Snape is sooo hard because he needs several more years to really open up. I'll see what I can do but no promises. I'm glad you like it.

**Lourdes:** Glad you liked it… I was kinda emotional when I wrote it. Thanks for letting me know about that word.

**Ally:** I've had that sex scene in mind for the entire time… I'm glad you liked it!

**equatorialguinea:** Thanks… I had fun with Erik during Christmas in this chapter!

**Kawa Potter:** Thanks… I'm glad you liked it.

**haydenrocks14:** Very sweet… I enjoyed it and have been assured by someone that her husband acted like that while she was pregnant. I think it's so romantic (I'm a sucker like that lol)

**donalddeutsch:** I'm glad you enjoyed it and I made the twins to be perfect for Fred and George. I just love a good romance… When I take another break at the end of this one to read I'll check your stuff out and let you know what I think but right now updating daily keeps me really busy since I also work full time (and I'm on call 24/7). Thanks for reviewing!

**weselan**: Yah baby! I'm at an age where my friends are starting to have kids and it's been fun. I have to put it in my right. I loved doing that to Rita! She's such a witch with a B! Thanks for letting me know about what it means in Australia. I find languages so fascinating that it was interesting to learn about it.

**Kritbug:** I'm bursting too… I write what I would want to read so I'm happy as well!

**Wolf's scream:** Thank you! I really appreciate family and how important it is so I like writing about it. I'm glad you are enjoying my work… it make the struggle to post everyday worthwhile when I read that people like it.

**dacipota4ever:** I am glad to hear from you! I'm glad you like it and believe me… the spelling and grammar errors bug me when I catch them after it's already posted! I'm getting better though, so I take comfort in that. Thank you so much for letting me know how much you enjoyed it.

**Tanydwr:** I was born in southern California and lived there until I left for college… now I'm on the east coast of the USA. I do know how to cuss in French and Spanish but that doesn't really help right now (lol). Thanks for telling me about it and I'm glad you like the story!

**SaintEmo:** I remember what school was like and it is harder than the real world because unless you are a teacher there is no hw! I type fast which is how I post so often so don't get discouraged! I tried to hurry through this one but it took me forever! Good luck with schooling.

**Harrie:** A dictionary might have helped… (lol) I tried but my dictionary sucks though.

**mysticruby:** I keep getting hints on twins but not this time… sometime in the future! I'm glad you liked it!

**Allison:** I'm so glad you liked and thanks for telling me. It makes writing easier! You are so close on Ginny… but you'll have to wait until the next chapter to learn more.


	6. Brooms

**A/N:** There are going to be SOOO many mistakes in this one. I just can't think anymore and I want to be done with this chapter! That aside I think you'll still like it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Friday January 1st, 1999- 7am-Nursery:

"Last jumper." Harry said as he snaked the jumper over Emily's head.

"Shoes on." Ginny commented and she set Nicole on her feet. "Come here Erik so I can comb your hair."

Erik moved over Ginny. "I'm hungry."

Ginny grinned at him and kissed his cheek. "We're going down to breakfast right now."

The door to the nursery opened to reveal Liz. "Hey munchkins!"

"Auntie Liz!" Erik ran over to the teenager for a hug and was quickly followed by Emily and Nicole.

"Ready for breakfast?" She asked the kids before looking at Harry and Ginny. "Mum said I should come and get them and she'll let you two have a bit of a lie in." She winked at them before leading the three out the door.

Harry stared at his wife. "Did she just say 'Mum'?"

"She did." Ginny brought his head down to hers for a kiss. "Liz is getting better about accepting us as her new family. She was really quiet on Christmas but she's had a lot of hard stuff to deal with."

"So what shall we do with our free time?" Harry began to kiss her neck.

"Well… I would love to go back to sleep. I'm really tired." She yawned.

He chuckled. "That's fine as long as I can watch you sleep."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lunch-Kitchen at Grimmauld Place:

"How are you feeling this morning Pru?" Harry asked her when she came in for lunch. She was obviously pregnant now that her belly was protruding.

She beamed at Harry before taking the seat that Remus held out for her. "I'm feeling great right now. I've heard that it will get worse later on."

"It does." Mrs. Weasley informed her sagely. "But it is worth it, of course. Babies are lovely."

Remus kissed her cheek and sat down. "You are doing beautifully."

"So what did you and Nana do this morning?" Ginny asked Erik.

Erik smiled happily. "We made biscuits and then we ate them."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her mother. "I see."

"It's a grandmother's right to spoil her grandchildren." Mrs. Weasley informed her daughter. "Did you have a nice rest?"

Harry answered. "She snored." Everyone laughed, including Ginny.

"I had the strangest dream too." Ginny told them. "I dreamed that Hermione and Dumbledore were talking about me but I couldn't hear what they were saying and I was so curious."

"That is a little strange." Harry replied.

"You dreamed that Hermione and Albus were talking about you?" Mrs. Weasley asked cautiously.

"Yes. At Hogwarts." She stretched and yawned before spooning a bit of soup into Nicole's open mouth. "I must still be tired."

"Isn't that where Hermione and Ron are?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, they left right after breakfast to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Liz said.

"Really?" Ginny yawned again. "That's odd."

The fireplace turned green and Harry looked to the clock to see that Ron and Hermione were traveling. A moment later they had stepped through the fire along with the Headmaster. "I am glad to see you all here. Ginny, Harry… if we could have a word in the library?"

Harry looked questioningly at Dumbledore but Mrs. Weasley quickly shooed them from the room. "I'll look after the children. You go."

They got up to leave with him and were followed by Ron and Hermione. When they reached the library and had taken a seat Dumbledore moved to sit across from the four friends and spoke to Ginny. "Madam Pomfrey informed me that you saved a baby's life a few day ago."

Ginny shrugged. "Sometimes I just know when something is wrong."

"When did this start?" Dumbledore studied her closely.

She thought for several long moments. "I started to notice it about two years ago, after the Christmas holidays I knew Ron was getting a cold before he felt sick." Everyone stared at her in astonishment.

The Headmaster went on. "When did you fall in love with Harry?"

She blushed but smiled at Harry and looked into his eyes when she answered. "Christmas two years ago."

Hermione squeaked and everyone turned to her. "It really is Ginny! He is her mate!"

Dumbledore smiled. "Indeed he is. Well, shall we go then?"

"Go?" Harry gazed at the old man.

"We are off to the Department of Mysteries to retrieve a prophecy so that we might have the correct wording."

"A prophecy made about Ginny?" He looked down at Ginny who seemed unsurprised.

"Yes, we should get it so I can hear the exact wording." She finally said.

Harry gazed between his sister-in-law and Dumbledore. "Won't she activate a curse if the prophecy isn't about her?"

"I'm sure it is though." Hermione got up and moved to the fireplace. "I've done most of my research at the Ministry in that hall, especially after Albus told me that there might be one about Ginny. It is my job."

Harry sighed. Hermione was usually right about this sort of thing. "Let's go then." He took Ginny's hand and Apparated them to the Atrium of the Ministry. Since most everyone was still on holiday the room was quite empty besides the security guard. The fireplace behind him flared to life and Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore came through it.

Ron laughed when he saw them. "You do know that the Anti-Disapparation wards are still up, right?"

Harry grinned. "Hasn't stopped me so far and I did set them up. Anyway, let's go down to the Department of Mysteries."

They checked in with Eric at the security desk before moving down to where Hermione worked. She led them through the maze meant to confuse those who did not belong unit they were in the Hall of Prophecy. She led them to row seventy-eight and a certain small glass ball. Harry read the dusty and faded label out load. "K.A.Y to D.H.D- (?) Possibly Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter." Harry noticed that Ginny's name looked as though it had been added recently.

Ginny pulled out her wand and summoned the small sphere. She caught it and smiled at them. "Let's go home to listen to it."

"You two go ahead. I need to record that you've taken the prophecy before I leave or my boss will not be happy." Hermione informed them.

Harry held Ginny's hand and Apparated them back to the Library at Grimmauld Place. They sat and waited for twenty minutes before the others returned through the fireplace. "Are we ready?" Ginny asked after they had sat. She dropped the ball and as it smashed a small woman with glasses began to speak.

"Seventh and only born in fire. She will fall broken to her captor and arise whole with her mate. When fear is conquered she will chose to become a vessel and her soul will be able to embrace the power of the Amulain." The image faded and silence permeated the room.

"That explains so much." Ginny finally said. "I've heard about that woman in the prophecy, Katrina Young, who was the last Amulain. Didn't she die in the 1700's?"

"She died in 1723 a few months after she gave this prophecy to determine the next Amulain. The prophecy was made to Dilys Derwent at St. Mungo's." Hermione told her. "Katrina spent most of her time at the hospital helping those who were too ill to speak."

"That isn't all an Amulain does, right?" Harry asked. He was in complete amazement that Ginny had this gift. They were so rare. "She senses emotions in others along with health and she just knows when something is going to happen."

"That along with other things. She can understand how a person is feeling when she connects to them." Hermione said. "She can't speak in to their brains but she is vulnerable to other's emotions and their thoughts." She looked pensive. "That is probably what made her so susceptible to Voldemort."

"Right… would he be the captor in the prophecy?" Harry looked questioning at Hermione but Ron spoke up.

"Sounds like it. She was broken by him and she came back whole from the Chamber with her mate… well you." He grinned at Harry.

Ginny got up and started to pace. "What does 'born in fire' mean?"

"I think it refers to your astrological sign, Leo, which is a fire sign." Hermione interposed.

"Lots of girls have been born under fire signs in the past three hundred year!" Ginny looked less sure.

Ron shook his head. "Yes but it is the seventh and only that separates you. How many families have seven children with one girl who is the youngest?"

"That's true. I don't think I've conquered any fears." She stopped pacing to look at Harry.

Harry tried to think and then it hit him. "When Cho wanted to talk to me a few months back… you told me later that you had finally figured out that you are good enough for me."

"WHAT?" Ron and Hermione yelled together. Hermione glared at her. "How could you doubt that?"

Ginny blushed. "It doesn't matter." She turned to Harry. "I guess you are right about the fear. I did get over that."

"So what does that… that vessel part mean?" Harry asked.

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"Uh, no." Ron kissed her cheek. "We aren't as smart as you are love."

Dumbledore answered him, a twinkle in his eye. "Vessel is often used to refer to a woman who is expecting as I gather Ginny is."

"You mean she is now an Amulain because she is pregnant?" Ron looked at him in disbelief.

"Amulains are women who can only fully utilize their powers when they have completed the task that is laid out for them in the prophecy that foretells their birth. For Ginny it is pregnancy." Hermione explained. "Once the Amulain receives her power she is able to use it until she dies." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ginny will also give the prophecy to predict the next Amulain like Katrina Young did in 1723 and then she'll die soon afterwards."

"That's a cheerful thought." Ron grumbled.

"Didn't the prophecy say that she chose to become the vessel, er get pregnant?" Harry asked them.

"Yes." Hermione said and looked between them. "You two didn't plan on getting pregnant?"

"No." They said together.

"But… I don't understand. Ginny is obviously the woman from the prophecy! She was able to remove it from the shelf." Hermione ran a hand distractedly through her hair.

"Was… was there anything different when you two…" Dumbledore seemed to be trying to find a way to ask them delicately.

Ron turned pale. "I don't think I want to hear the answer to this."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and Ginny answered. "One time… it felt different and I had been thinking about us being together all day… I couldn't think of anything else."

"No, I definitely did not want to hear that." Ron groaned.

"There is your answer. You may not have known exactly what was going to happen but you chose that moment to conceive the baby." Hermione laughed at Ron whose face had gone a sickly shade of green.

Harry stood up and pulled Ginny in to his arms. "Well at least we know why you knew that baby was in trouble last week."

She laughed. "This is going to make being a Matron so much easier."

Something else occurred to Harry. "Are we really having a girl then?" He looked at her for confirmation and she nodded. He kissed her deeply.

Dumbledore coughed lightly. "I imagine that the Healers at St. Mungo's will be pleased to hear that another Amulian has emerged. We will let you get acquainted with your powers and when you feel you are ready then you may announce it to the press."

Ginny groaned. "I really hate dealing with the press."

"You shouldn't." Ron informed her. "After what you did to Rita Skeeter the members of the press are all afraid of making you mad."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Saturday January 2nd, 1999- Dinner- Grimmauld Place:

"You four have been spending a lot of time together." Mrs. Weasley commented casually to Fred, George, Maddie and Merri as they all ate dinner together that evening. The next day Harry, Ginny, Bill, Liz and the kids were leaving to go back to Hogwarts on the Knight Bus so they were all gathered once again for a family dinner.

George winked at Maddie. "Well, we have been spending time apart as well." She beamed at him.

Mrs. Weasley's brow furrowed. "I hope you boys are being gentlemen."

"Us?" They said together. "Never!"

"Stop." Merri admonished before turning to the Weasley matriarch. "They have been very well behaved."

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "We wouldn't tolerate anything else." Fred and George grinned cheekily at them but did not comment while everyone else laughed.

"Mummy, can I fly my broom when we get home?" Erik looked pleadingly at Ginny.

She pretended to consider it. "I suppose that would be fine."

Erik looked at Remus. "My Mummy is a really good flier."

"Is she?" Remus smiled indulgently at the four-year-old.

"Uhhuh." He looked back at his mother. "Will you fly with me Mummy?"

Ginny shook her head. "I can't fly while I am having a baby. You'll have to ask Daddy if he'll fly with you."

Erik looked at Harry before turning back to Ginny. "Can Daddy fly as good as you?"

To her credit, she kept a straight face while everyone else was stifling hysterical laughter. "No, he isn't as good as I am but he won't fall off either."

Harry's mouth fell open as he gaped at his wife. "I won't fall off my broom?"

She sighed and winked at him. "I was ignoring that time in your Third Year when you fell off. I didn't think you'd want him to know about that."

"Ginny!" Harry felt his face turn red.

She leaned over and kissed him before whispering in his ear. "You may not be able to fly but you can kiss."

Harry chuckled. "I'm going to get you for this."

"As long as getting me involves a massage then that will be fine." Ginny informed him.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger." Fred exclaimed.

Harry grinned at him. "She has for quite a while."

"Dada dun (done)!" Nicole said and she giggled when he lifted her from her highchair.

"Up peas." Emily smiled at her father. He soon had both his daughters cuddled on his lap.

Ginny laughed. "I'm not the only one who has him wrapped around her little finger."

"As it should be." Mr. Weasley smiled indulgently at his granddaughters.

Pru looked at Maddie and Merri. "So what do you do at St. Mungo's?"

"Merri and I specialized in spell damage. We have done the focus of our training in working with those who have been injured by hexes and curses." Maddie told her. "We also work with those who have been permanently damaged, of course, but most of our work is with those who are injured by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Oy!" Fred and George cried.

Mrs. Weasley glared at them. "You two should be nice to Maddie and Merri! I like them and I don't want you to scare them off."

The twins looked indignantly at their mother. "They were abusing us!"

"And you deserved it! I have seen those products that you sell and they are dangerous!" Mrs. Weasley's huffed.

"It's all right Mrs. Weasley." Maddie interrupted her before she could berate them further. "We like them for who they are." She leaned over and kissed George on the lips. Fred looked at Merri who grinned and also kissed him.

"Ah young love." Mr. Weasley smiled at them.

"It is something to see." Remus smiled.

Harry turned and saw Erik tugging on his sleeve. He moved Nicole over to his other leg with Emily and pulled Erik on to his lap. "Daddy, will you fly with me?"

"I will. Maybe your Uncle Bill will fly with us as well. He can borrow your Mummy's broom." Harry hugged his son.

"That would be great." Bill said and turned to Ginny. "Would you mind?"

"No, that is fine." She assured him. "I'm sure the girls and I will have fun with Tyler for an afternoon."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sunday January 16th, 1998- Quidditch Pitch-Early Afternoon:

Harry watched his son fly two feet off the ground on his toy broom, laughing and giggling with joy. Ginny had bundled him up against the cold to the point that Harry had complained that he would not be able to move but she had ignored him and insisted that he needed that many layers. "Are you watching me Daddy?"

"I'm watching." Harry called from his seat on his Firebolt as he slowly followed behind his son. He looked up when he heard a cheer and grinned at Bill who was on Ginny's racing broom. Bill was obviously enjoying himself.

"Daddy!" Erik called to him. "Am I doing good?"

"You are doing great." Harry laughed and quickly caught up with him.

Erik stopped and looked at his father with a huge grin on his face, his blue eyes shining. "I love you Daddy." He jumped from his broom and threw his arms around Harry's neck and Harry put his arms around his son, to hold him tight.

Harry smiled and kissed the top of Erik's head. "I love you too Erik, so much."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Friday January 29th, 1999- 7am- Harry and Ginny's Room:

"Harry look at his!" Ginny called to him from their room and Harry walked out of the loo to see that she was standing in her knickers in front of a full length mirror, looking at herself sideways.

Harry walked over and smiled. "What am I supposed to look at?" He could not help but be distracted by her amazing body.

"Harry!" She caught him staring at her. "Look at my belly."

He looked down and felt his face split in to a grin. Her stomach was no longer flat. He moved up to her and put one arm around her lower back and moved his other to the slight swell of her belly. It was faint but she was definitely growing. "This is so amazing." He whispered in awe.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Defense Class After Breakfast:

Harry watched Colin take Ginny's bag as they left the room. True to his word, Colin had been with her when she was at class and now he was going to walk Ginny back to his and Ginny's rooms. He smiled at her when she winked at him as they left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry and Ginny's Room That Night:

"Why is Colin walking with me at all times?" Ginny asked Harry as she climbed in to bed.

Harry pulled her to him. "He just wants to make sure that you are okay."

Ginny sighed. "I figured that was it. Something is wrong with him but I don't know what it is."

"That is maddening isn't it?" He kissed her temple and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes! I've been getting better at knowing how everyone is feeling and I can't understand Colin at all." She complained.

"He's a master at Occlumency. You also cannot feel anything from Snape, right?" Harry asked.

She sighed. "No, I can't get anything out of either of them."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N: **Well, that's what's up with Ginny. I started setting this up from Chapter 2ish of Garuda… more explanations will come as the story unfolds so hang tight!

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**mysticruby:** Thank you!

**weselan:** It is quite an idea… but alas no, I probably wouldn't. My passion is just not with the twins, although I love them and I doubt I could be funny enough to truly capture them! I struggle with writing them as it is. I really liked that part with Erik too!

**Rivenn:** I've tried making them longer but I lack the time if I'm going to post everyday since I write them, correct them and then post them but I also work. So I keep them short… (lol) I'm glad you liked it.

**dacipota4ever:** I am so glad you liked it! I do go quite quickly through writing (couple hours to write a chapter) and then about an hour for correcting. I'm still missing stuff and dearly missing my Beta who is on spring break! I'm working on something for Bill.

**Harry and Ginny 4eva:** Thanks! (I'm blushing!)

**equatorialguinea:** I'm glad you enjoyed it. I really liked that part with Erik too!

**SaintEmo:** Good to know you enjoyed it… up at 5am (yuck!)

**Lourdes:** I had this shirt that said Normal Is Boring but I disagree. Sometimes the things I find most interesting are the everyday things. Glad it brightens your day.

**Miliardo Peacecraft:** C-Sections are supposedly no fun… that's how my Goddaughter was born. Anyway, I wanted to use it in a magical way. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with Ron and Hermione… I might put an epilogue in this story to let everyone know.

**Ally:** Babies… lots of work and lots of love. I'm glad you are enjoying it!


	7. Colin

**A/N:** It has been asked so on Valentines Ginny is just over 15 weeks pregnant at the beginning of the chapter, so beginning of second trimester. Again, I'm still working on my editing skills so please be patient as I grow and learn.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Saturday February 13th, 1999- 7am- Harry and Ginny's Room:

"I need new clothes." Ginny informed him as she tried to dress. Harry watched her attempt to zip her jean but with a sigh she gave up and pulled them off again.

"At least you don't have to wear that stupid uniform skirt anymore. It was good of Dumbledore to let you wear whatever is comfortable to class." Harry dug through his old clothes and came up with a pair of jeans that had once belonged to his cousin Dudley. "Here love. These will work for today."

She eyed the jeans wearily but slipped them on before locating a belt that would hold them up. They were huge on her slight frame even with her round belly. "They're a bit long."

Harry looked down and laughed when he noticed that he could not see her feet. He knelt down and rolled her pant cuffs for her before kissing her belly. "Hello in there, baby." He stood up and finished dressing.

"We are also going to need to get clothes for the children." Harry looked at her and saw that her eyes had taken on a far off look. "They are growing so fast."

He slipped his arms around her expanded waist and held her from behind, his hands resting lightly on her tummy, enjoying the feeling of knowing she was starting to show. "They are growing up. Nicole turns two in less than a month." He kissed her neck and felt her shiver. "How are classes going? I noticed that your homework is starting to pick up."

She sighed and relaxed into him. "It is getting more intense but Bill's class is quite interesting. He's just as good as Flitwick was and he'll sometimes share stories of when he was in Egypt to help show us different ways that the charm can be used. He makes the lessons more practical. McGonagall is the same as always. Snape is the Professor that has surprised me the most."

"Why?"

Ginny bit her lip before continuing. "He switched me to partnering with Natalie Rose. She's the best in our year at Potions."

Harry was stunned. "Why did he do that?"

"He muttered that he owed you for Azkaban and he was repaying it by making sure Colin didn't hurt our baby with his abysmal Potion skills."

Harry laughed. "That's Snape for you. Only he would thank me for sending him to prison."

"It did save his life." She turned in his arms and stood on tiptoes to kiss him. "Colin is going to meet us in the entrance hall to help us out with shopping."

"That's good." Harry kissed her back. "With Bill and Tyler coming along we'll need an extra set of hands to keep the children entertained while we outfit them all with new clothes."

"He's really good with them too. They love playing with him." Ginny moved out of his arms to finish dressing. "We'd best get a move on. The children will be up in a few minutes."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sunday February 14th, 1999- 6pm-Restaurant in Hogsmeade:

"I'm so glad that Mum came up to Hogwarts tonight. This is really nice." Ginny smiled warmly at Harry. "I really loved the flowers too. The Calalilies that you got me were beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Harry smiled at his wife who was glowing with happiness, her hair pinned away from her face but flowing freely down her back. She was exquisite. "I love you so much."

Her eyes glowed with happiness. "I know Harry. I can feel what you are feeling."

He grinned. "Good. I want you to know how happy you make me. You and the kids are everything to me." He reached across the table and took her hand. "Now with the new baby coming I wanted to make sure that we spend at least one evening with just the two of us."

She grinned. "It's easier to relax and enjoy ourselves when we know that the children are not missing us."

Harry laughed. His mother-in-law had them playing games before he and Ginny had even left and she had planned on them making biscuits that they could decorate and eat. The kids barely said goodbye to them before getting back to their game with 'Nana'. "They are amazing. Three months ago they would not cried if we had tried to leave but now they were enjoying a night away from us and being spoiled by their grandmother."

"It is exactly as it should be." She smiled dreamily and caressed his hand lovingly. "They know that they are loved and they are secure in our love of them."

He leaned over the table to kiss her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tuesday February 23rd, 1999- Second Period- Third Year Hufflepuffs:

"The Red Cap can often be found on old muggle battlefields. Why is that? Yes Mr. Timber?"

"They love to be where blood has been shed." Kyle Timber answered.

"Excellent, five points to Hufflepuff. Who can tell me," Harry looked round at the classroom door as it flew open.

Colin ran into the room and his face was a mask of panic. "Harry! Ginny passed out as we left Potions!"

"What?" Harry's brain froze but his feet started to take him out the door before he remembered that he had a class. He looked back at the Third Years but Colin must have seen his dilemma.

"I'll stay with them. What is the topic?" Colin asked hurriedly.

"Red Caps." Harry said distractedly, his thoughts with his wife.

"She's in the Hospital Wings. I took her there before I came here." Colin looked at the teacher's desk. "You have notes?"

"Yes. Are you sure?" He saw Colin nod and he ran a hand through his hair and turned back to the alarmed looking Third Years. "Your Head Boy, Mr. Creavey, is in charge. I expect you to behave and participate as if I were here. For homework read the chapter on Red Caps and summarize, to be handed in next week." He turned back to Colin. "Thanks," and with that he was out the door running towards the Hospital Wing. He had made it up one flight of stairs before he remembered that he could Apparate and instantly he was outside the Hospital Wing. He threw open the door and rushed in to see Madam Pomfrey checking Ginny over with her wand; she was still unconscious. "What happened?" He moved quickly over to them.

"Pregnant women often have fainting spells Mr. Potter. Please calm down." Madam Pomfrey replied.

Harry sat down and took his wife's hand, which felt clammy. Her eyes fluttered for a moment but she only moaned before becoming still again. "Why isn't she waking?"

"She will!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed exasperatedly.

Ginny's eyes fluttered again. "Colin…" She murmured.

"What?" Harry moved closer to her pale face. "Come on love, wake up."

"Colin…" She whispered his name but did not open her eyes. Her face contorted in pain and she started to thrash.

"This is not normal." The nurse checked Ginny's pulse. "I think she's dreaming."

"Ginny!" Harry shook her shoulder gently but spoke with force. "Wake up love. You need to wake up."

"No… it hurts… Colin…" She writhed and Harry moved his hand to her face.

"Ginny, please love, wake up!"

Her eyes flew open and she drew in a sharp breath. "Oh Harry… where's Colin?" Her eyes were wide and fearful.

"He's teaching my class right now." Harry moved his hands over her as he spoke, assuring himself that she was okay. "What happened love?"

"It's Colin!" She tried to explain but she started sob and fell in to his arms. "It hurts Harry."

"What does Ginny? Tell me what hurts?" He looked up at Madam Pomfrey but she shook her head.

"There is nothing wrong with her as far as I can see. I don't know why she is in pain."

"It's Colin!" She yelled through her tears.

"Did he do something to you?" Harry asked in horror.

"No…" She moaned and started to sob again. "Why? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Ginny, what?"

"I think we need to give her a calming draft." Madam Pomfrey started to move towards her potion supplies.

"No!" Ginny croaked. "No… no potions. It might hurt the baby. I'll be fine. I'll calm down." Harry watched the nurse nod and walk into her office, closing the door. Harry turned back to Ginny. She tried to stop crying but he saw that she was struggling. "Harry, hold me and think about how much you love me."

"Er… right." He was confused but he held on to her and stroked her back while trying to concentrate on how much he loved her. The fear that had consumed him was still clawing at his insides but he fought hard to hold it back. He tried to remember something good and their Valentines Day date from a few weeks before came to mind. Thoughts of the date led him to remember that they had come home to find their children already in bed and soon he and Ginny had also retired… but not to sleep. His face flushed and he had to breathe deeply to keep himself from delving too deeply in to that memory.

Ginny gasped. "What were you thinking about?" She asked him huskily. He was glad to hear that her voice was sounding closer to her normal tone.

"Uh… Valentines. Were you feeling what I was?"

"Yes… it worked though." She moved away from her and ran her hands through her hair, moving it away from her face. "I need to see Colin."

Harry studied her. "Why?"

"He's hurting Harry! He must have let his guard down finally and I felt it. I touched him and I was overwhelmed because I was not prepared for it. I must have passed out then." Her eyes filled with tears again. "It hurts so much that I don't know how he can stand it!" She wiped her eyes. "Let's go back to our rooms and then I want you to find him and bring him back to me. I need to talk to him."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry and Ginny's Study- One Hour Later:

Harry brought a reluctant Colin into the room to see that Ginny was pacing the room. When she saw Colin she let out a cry and flung herself at him. "You stupid prat! Why didn't you tell me?"

He pushed her off and shook his head. "I don't know…"

Ginny's face turned red as she glared at Colin. Harry took a seat in a chair to observe the exchange. This was obviously something to do with Ginny being an Amulain and she needed to work this out. He watched in awe as Ginny built up a full head of steam. "YOU KNOW I CAN FEEL THINGS AND I KNOW THAT YOU ARE HURTING NOW TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG!"

"I… I…" Colin's face turned ashen. "I can't tell you Ginny. You'd hate me."

Her face softened. "I won't and you'll feel better if you talk about it."

He sat down heavily on an old couch. "What do you want me to tell you Ginny?"

She sat next to him and took his hand. "I want you to tell me why you are hurting."

A tear slid down his face. "I got my girlfriend's parents killed."

Harry sat up but kept his mouth shut when Ginny shot a warning look at him. "No Colin, you didn't..."

"I did." Harry heard the dismay and resignation in his voice. "I… I…"

"Why did you learn Occlumency?" Harry asked him, remembering that the Head Boy had told him months before that he had been practicing it for months.

He sighed. "I learned it because of you and Ginny."

"What?" Harry was even more confused.

"When you and Ginny got together I knew that she would be more of a target and that meant I would be targeted more for information on you two." He closed his eyes. "I never told you why my family was attacked… when Dennis was… killed." He opened his eyes and looked straight at Harry. "The Death Eaters tried to get me to tell them where Ginny was but we didn't know anything so I told them I wouldn't tell them anything, which is why they killed Dennis. I started throwing curses and the Aurors arrived and… I knew then that the Death Eaters thought I would have information to get to the Weasley's and thus to you, Harry."

Harry felt his anger rise at Voldemort and his minions. He wanted to speak but found that he couldn't. Ginny spoke softly to her friend. "So when Harry and I started dating you realized that it would be more important that you could protect your mind against Death Eaters?" When he nodded she went on. "In case they came after you again to find me… since I was an even bigger target and you are one of my closest friends."

"Yes." He replied dejectedly. "I just wanted to protect you if I could!" He gazed at Ginny.

"What happened with your girlfriend?" Ginny probed, looking in to his eyes. "I feel the sorrow, please tell me." Her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"After you two got engaged… I really started to miss Melissa, that's my girlfriend. I watched you two and all I could think of was being with her." He paused to swipe at the tears on his cheek. "I asked McGonagall if I could go home for a weekend and she agreed."

Ginny nodded. "I vaguely remember you leaving. What happened?"

"We… we…" Colin's face turned red. "You'll hate me Ginny! I know it's wrong and we… we went on a picnic in the woods behind her house and made love to each other." He whispered the last part but both Harry and Ginny had heard him.

"Oh Colin." She sighed. "I can feel your love for her and of course you would want to express that with each other. I know that you were raised in the muggle world. It's different and I understand that. I'm not going to hate you for it."

"There's more." Colin got up and started to pace, as Ginny had when they arrived. "I came back here and went on with school. I still got letters from Melissa and they seemed normal but I had told her to never put anything important in writing so I didn't know."

"Oh no…" Ginny fell back against the couch and put her hand protectively over her rounded belly. "What happened then?"

He turned to her. "Please don't make me go on Ginny… I just couldn't stand it if I lost you too!"

She sat up. "You WILL NOT lose me!"

More tears rolled from his eyes. "I got back and went straight to see her. I walked from my house down the street towards hers. She lived about two miles away from my parent and I was almost to her house when two Death Eaters Apparated in front of me and stunned me. When I awoke they had me tied to a tree behind Melissa's house. She and her parents were there, also tied up. They asked me where you and Harry were but I wouldn't say. One of them tried to use Legilimency on me but I was able to block him out. He wasn't very good." He began to pace again. "They told me that they would kill Melissa's parents unless I told them where you were and I said no… I said no and they killed them."

Colin sat down on the couch again. Harry felt his chest constrict at the pain he saw in the other man's face. Ginny took his hand again but Colin did not even seem to notice. His face was too haunted from horrors that had been held in for too long. "They threatened to torture Melissa if I didn't tell them what they wanted and Melissa was crying but she knew about why Dennis had been killed… and about Ginny and she told me not to tell them anything." He smiled derisively. "I didn't really know anything about where you were anyway but I laughed at the two masked men to try and enrage them so that they might attack me and not her. I had almost worked my hands free from the ropes and I was pretty sure that I could use the karate we had been practicing to at least inflict some damage on them."

"What happened?" Ginny urged him to continue.

"They used the Cruciatus Curse on Melissa and she screamed… I wanted to tell them something… anything… but when they lifted it she told me not to tell them anything." He shook his head. "She's so strong, Ginny…" He rested his back against the couch. "They used it again but when they lifted it she was still screaming and clutching her stomach… she started to bleed and…"

"She lost the baby." Ginny finished quietly and Harry gasped at the revelation. Ginny moved over and pulled him in to her arms, comforting him as she comforted their children.

Colin continued with his tale but his voice was muffled into her shoulder. "I didn't even know she was pregnant! She hadn't gotten a chance to tell me but the Death Eaters laughed when they saw her bleeding and told me that it was just another mudblood's baby dead and I snapped. I attacked them but I don't clearly remember what happened. I got my wand and started hexing them and soon the Aurors were there. I think they were alerted by my use of underage magic." He pulled out of her arms. "They took Melissa to a muggle hospital and she was treated but she isn't the same. She doesn't speak and when I visit she cries."

"I'm so sorry." Ginny said and her voice carried the note of someone who had also suffered greatly.

"I chose you over my own baby… and I hate myself for it! How do I live with this and how do I face you know that if I could go back I would have done anything to save my baby." Colin faced her defiantly. "How can you not hate me?"

Ginny's face was set. "I do not hate you and even if Voldemort had found us, Harry and I would have understood. You need to protect your children above everything else." She rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. "Is that why you have been so protective of me?"

He nodded. "I can't change the past so I'm trying to make up for it by making sure that you are okay." He started to cry again. "I love kids and I would have married Melissa if I'd known."

Ginny nodded. "I know Colin. You are so good with our children." She paused and rubbed her stomach again. "Have you take Melissa to see a Healer?" Ginny asked but comprehension dawned on her face. "That is how you met Maddie and Merri, isn't it?"

He nodded once. "I went to St. Mungo's and asked to speak with a Healer who specialized in curse damage. Maddie and Merri agreed to go to the muggle hospital and visit with her but it's no use. Melissa was not hurt permanently from the Cruciatus Curse… it was just the trauma of seeing her parents killed and losing the baby that caused her to withdrawal. She's a resident at a long term facility for mental patients."

"How did we not know about this?" Harry asked him.

"I begged the Aurors not to tell anyone our names and the same for Maddie and Merri although they are bound my patient confidentiality." Colin turned his head away from them. "You two were getting married and I didn't want to ruin that happy time for you."

"You should have told us." Harry said sadly. He could not believe that his friend had been through so much and they had not even known.

"We could never hate you Colin." Ginny assured him. "I can still feel that your fear but you do not have to be afraid. Harry and I understand about wanting to protect your children and you didn't know that she was pregnant. You couldn't have done anything else because she would have been in danger sooner if she had written to tell you that she was having a baby. The Death Eaters felt no remorse about killing."

"I know you are right but I still feel like I am the reason that my girlfriend is insane and my baby and Melissa's parents are dead."

"It isn't your fault… it's those damned Death Eaters and Voldemort that did this!" Harry said sternly. "I'm sorry that she was hurt Colin. I don't know what I would do if it were Ginny."

"I might be able to help her Colin." Ginny whispered quietly. "I'm not really good at being an Amulain yet but I'm improving every day and I think that soon I might be able to get through to Melissa." She patted his shoulder. "I was even able to break through your walls today but I have been trying to do that since Christmas."

"Really? You might be able to help her?" Colin gazed hopefully at her.

"Can I tell Hermione about this? I really think she'll be able to help me find a way to reach Melissa."

He looked leery. "She won't tell anyone else, right?"

"No, she won't even tell Ron if I ask her not to."

"Thank you Ginny." Colin hugged her and broke down in tears again but Harry could see that his face was full of relief.

Ginny rubbed his back as she comforted him. "Just give me a few weeks and I'll try my best to help her."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!** I'm sorry that my responses aren't longer but I'm dead tired and I got so many reviews that I just couldn't say everything I wanted to! If you have questions then I'll promise to answer them… I actually respond to every reviewer.

**Miliardo Peacecraft:** And now you know…

**equatorialguinea:** Ginny gets to use her powers now and will continue to later on. Glad you liked it!

**donalddeutsch:** Will do… I'm looking forward to a break but I have about another week of writing to go.

**Harrie:** Due on August 3rd actually… according to this website but maybe the baby will be born on Harry's b-day. My printer broke last week (sigh) so I can't do that but I'm working on trying to improve!

**Ally:** I thought the bit with Erik was cute and asking if Harry could fly… so ironic!

**dacipota4ever:** I have an epilogue planned for this so you'll see like way into the future of everyone. I'm glad you liked it!

**weselan:** Amulain was made up for me by my friend Mikey who is good with words (I am not) and he thought of it from Amulet which is healing and protective… sort of like Ginny and he said it fit into what I was looking for (the name for Ginny's power). Ginny will live to at least a hundred, I promise!

**Rivenn:** Thank you so much for the offer! If I get to the point I was at last night, then I will definitely send it to you. Today was better and I was able to correct it but last night I stopped caring because I was sooo tired. THANKS AGAIN!

**Harry and Ginny 4eva:** I hope it all makes sense now…

**Lourdes:** Very good point about the press! I have changed it slightly in my plans because you are right… they don't need more publicity.

**Eliz:** I love Luna…

**mysticruby:** Stuff about Ginny will evolve… so for example she can sense feelings but she'll also be able to see into a sick person's mind to find what is wrong with them, if doctors/healers don't know. More to come but that's all for now.

**Anodicas:** I'll keep it in mind to make sure that it does not get too sickeningly sweet but I'm pretty happy with it so... I don't want to gross anyone out, believe me.

**Madoleine Tolkien:** Err… well I didn't even think about it to be honest. Your best bet would be to check my profile because I update it often to let readers know if something is going on with me. I'm so glad you did find it and that you are enjoying it!

**realfanficts:** My day consists of working full time and writing a chapter each day, to be posted… every day (I'm taking Thursday off, I think, to go to Washington DC). So I don't read much until I am done with a story and then I'll take a few days off to let my wrists rest from too much typing and read what I want to. (lol) it's a lot of work but I'm enjoying it and I know how frustrating it is to wait on a story, which is why I post so often. I'm glad you like and that you feel I am sticking to the character's actual personalities. I am trying my best to do so!


	8. Another Year and Healing

**A/N: READ!** I am taking a break tomorrow to go sight seeing with my best friend. So, no post tomorrow but I'll be back on Friday!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Saturday March 6th- 1pm- The Potter's Rooms:

"I can't believe how fast they are growing!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as they watched Nicole and Tyler slowly eat their slices of birthday cake. "Nicole turned two on Thursday and today is Tyler's first birthday." She had to wipe her moist eyes.

"I know Mum." Ginny had a hand on her belly, which was now extended out noticeably although she was still quite small when she stood next to Pru who was at the end of her eighth month. "I think they are enjoying sharing their birthday party."

Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulder and she leaned against him with a sigh. "I think everyone is enjoying themselves. Look at your brothers and Colin." He pointed over at Ron, Fred, George and Colin who were playing dragons with Erik. Maddie, Merri and Hermione were talking with Pru who was resting on the couch, looking tired but radiant. Liz was sitting with Emily on the floor playing with Boo who was chasing a string. He looked around and realized that someone was missing. "Where did Bill go?"

"He's missing Fleur but he doesn't want Tyler to see him upset so he's taking a walk." Ginny informed them. "Dad and Remus went with him."

"Ah. This has to be hard for him." Harry and Ginny moved over to Nicole and Tyler as they finished smearing cake all over their highchairs. "Are you two done?"

"Yef Dada." Harry wiped her mouth and hands while Ginny cleaned Tyler up.

Mrs. Weasley moved over to the rest of the cake. "Does anyone else want more cake?"

Ginny grinned. "I'll take another slice."

"Course you will." Ron laughed as he walked over. "I'll take another one too Mum."

Ginny set Tyler down and he started to crawl towards Liz and Emily. The baby loved the kitten and often tried to chase him. Boo was usually good about sitting still for him but after having her tail pulled for several minutes she would usually run off to hide. Nicole ran off and hopped on to her Uncle George. She loved playing with the dragons. Harry heard the door open and he saw Bill, Mr. Weasley and Remus come back through the door. "Hello." He said quietly as they walked up to them.

Bill took a deep breath and his gaze swept over to his son who was pulling out Boo's fur. He smiled slightly. "Let's have the kids open their presents."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That Evening-Harry and Ginny's Study:

Harry looked between Ginny, Hermione, Maddie, Merri and Colin as they discussed the best course towards helping Melissa. "I think it can work." Ginny finally said when the plan was completed. "I also think that we should go tomorrow."

Harry spoke up for the first time. "Are you sure you'll be ready?"

She nodded. "If it doesn't work she won't be hurt by it and I can try again later." She gazed at Colin. "Don't get your hopes up that something amazing will happen tomorrow but if I can look at how she is feeling then I'll be able to figure out better how to help her."

"I know Ginny, I'm just glad that you are even trying." He looked down at the floor. "Thank you all for trying to help."

"It's our pleasure Colin." Hermione assured him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sunday March 7th- 9am- Muggle Hospital:

"Hello. I'm here to visit Melissa Wells. I'm her boyfriend." Colin told the woman at the front desk.

"Who are all these people?" She stern woman asked as she pointed at Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Maddie and Merri.

"We are specialists who have been here before to visit Miss Wells." Merri informed her loftily. "Check your records and you'll see that we have. These are three of our colleagues whom we feel may be able to aid us in this baffling case."

The woman checked some papers and grudgingly told them to sign in. "Thank you." Maddie said coldly before winking at Harry. The six of them moved through a door that the woman had buzzed open for them.

"She's in here." Colin hesitated at a door before opening it and walking through. Harry saw a small blonde woman sitting in a chair staring out the window. "Hello Melissa." Colin said quietly as he moved in to kneel in front of her. She looked at Colin and tears pooled in her eyes. "I've brought someone to see you, her name is Ginny. Do you remember me telling you about her?" Harry, Maddie, Merri and Hermione stood back to observe the interactions between them.

Melissa did not acknowledge Ginny as she moved over to the other woman and took a seat next to her. "I'm going to hold your hand, all right?" Ginny took her hand gently and gasped. She closed her eyes and Harry saw that tears began to fall down her face. He was concerned about his wife but knew that she was destined to do this sort of thing. Very slowly Melissa turned her head to gaze at her but her face still remained blank. Ginny kept her eyes closed for several minutes before she opened them to look deeply in to the other woman's eyes. "That really hurts Melissa and you've buried it quite effectively." She did not respond. "I feel how much pain you are in and I know that you can understand what is being said to you." Ginny cupped her face with both of her hands. "You don't have to cry when you see Colin because he does not blame you for the baby's death." She said it softly but with determination. More tears came to Melissa's eyes. "He blames himself for your miscarriage and for your parents death."

Melissa wrenched away from Ginny to look at Colin who was crying as he spoke to her. "I'm so sorry sweetie. I'd change it if I could!"

Melissa's eyes, which had been alive for a moment, slipped back to nothing and she turned back to Ginny who continued to speak soothingly to her. "You don't have to feel badly about Colin's pain. I am helping him move past it. We just want you to focus on yourself and to save yourself…" Ginny's brow furrowed and she cocked her head to the side. "He doesn't love me Melissa."

"What?" Colin yelled, startling everyone. He turned to Ginny. "She thinks that I love you?"

She nodded, continuing to meet Melissa's gaze. "Colin loves you. I can feel his love for you like I can feel your love for him and your fear." Her eyes once more came to life. Ginny gasped again. "Oh… Melissa you did not let Colin down and I promise that he is in love with you!"

"Why does she feel like she let me down?"

"She was scared at first about your reaction to the pregnancy but she loved the baby just as she loves you." Ginny let out a long, slow breath. "She told you to save me because she thought that you loved me and she wanted you to be happy but she feels like she failed as a mother because she lost the baby."

"Oh damn." Colin pulled Melissa into his arms and she went willingly. "I love you so much and I only think of Ginny as a sister. I could never love her like I love you and I have grieved for so long over you losing our baby and all the pain I have caused you. I didn't even know that you were pregnant but I wanted to marry you anyway. I love you and I would have loved having a baby. I don't blame you for any of this! I should have protected you both." Sobs escaped from Melissa and she wrapped her arms around him. He held onto her and Harry could see how much he loved the woman in his arms. He rocked her while she cried for several minutes.

When she had quieted Maddie and Merri came over and began to check Melissa over. "She's fine physically." Merri commented.

"No lasting magical damage. I know we checked before but it's always nice to be sure." Maddie straightened and looked into Melissa's eyes. "Ginny says that you can understand me." No response from Melissa but she met Maddie's gaze. "You can talk if you want to."

Melissa looked back at Ginny who took her hand and smiled reassuringly. "Colin would love to hear your voice again, I'm sure."

She nodded and looked down at their linked hands before noticing Ginny's distended belly. Melissa's mouth fell open and she spoke in a hoarse voice. "You're pregnant."

Colin sobbed in relief and Ginny's smile grew even wider. "It's nice to hear your voice." She reached over and touched Melissa's face. "I know it hurts, I can feel it. I know you wanted a happy life with Colin and you can have it. You have a lot of recovering to do but then you and Colin will have a happy life together with more babies. You aren't going to ever forget your first but there will be more. I promise."

Melissa looked over at Colin when he started to speak. "As soon as you are really better we'll get married… if that's what you want." She nodded and he hugged her again, kissing her temple. "I love you Melissa. I always have."

"I love you too." She murmured into his chest. She looked around at everyone before looking back at Maddie and Merri. "Do I have to stay here now that I'm talking again?"

"No." Merri informed her. "But you will be going to another hospital. You need therapy but because you were hurt with magic we'll want you to talk to a Mind Healer, they are sort of like muggle therapists. We're transfer you to the magic hospital so that you can work through your problems."

"More hospitals…" She sighed and turned back to Ginny. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I just wanted to help you get better."

She nodded and tentatively put her arms around Colin again. He held her tenderly and together they grieved for what they had lost and for what was recovered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That Evening-Nursery:

"Daddy… can we fly tomorrow?" Erik asked as he yawned.

Harry had already kissed the girls who were asleep as soon as they were put in their toddler beds. He was sitting on his son's small bed to say goodnight. "Not tomorrow but we can on Wednesday after lunch."

"Okay." Erik smiled. "Good night Daddy."

"Goodnight." Harry smiled and kissed his brow as he pulled the covers up.

He and Ginny walked out holding hands to their room and to their bed. Harry helped Ginny to lay down on her left side and he climbed in behind her, cuddling up to her as he had done so many times before only this time she had a small belly that he could rest his hand upon. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "I'm really proud of you. What you did today with Melissa was amazing."

"It's my gift." Ginny told him dismissively. "And Hermione gave me all that material on grief."

"You still did a great job with her. She hadn't spoken in nine months and you got her to open up in a few minutes."

She shook her head. "It was my stomach that caused her to talk. She wanted that baby so badly." He felt her sigh. "She is in so much pain right now but I know they'll have more children."

"How do you know?" Harry asked her.

"I just know. It isn't part of being an Amulain… at least I don't think it is. I just know that they will have other children. Or maybe it is part of my gift and I can sense that her body is healed physically from the miscarriage." She moved her head around to face him. "It was easier to see in to her heart than I had expected."

"What do you mean?"

"It was just clearer… not as muddled as your head or even Colin's." She grinned. "Her mind was completely focused on her pain and your head it filled with many things, like the excitement of taking Erik flying this week. I think that is why Amulains mostly work with those who are sick."

"Are you going to work at St. Mungo's then?" He asked.

"No. I will if there are tough cases but I want to be a Matron. I think it was significant that I only came into my powers when I got pregnant. I think I'm supposed to mostly work with pregnant women and their babies."

"I think that you might be right. Does that mean you aren't going to tell the public that you are an Amulain?" He ran his hand lovingly over her side.

"I talked with Dumbledore about it and expressed some concern over the publicity that we already get. He thinks that Maddie and Merri can keep me apprised of any cases that might need my attention. I can always have you change my appearance before I go down to London to help someone."

"That is fine." He kissed her cheek. "I think you could do more work if you weren't being harassed by the press."

"Mm." She giggled. "I forgot to tell you something. I could feel a longing coming from Fred and George at the party yesterday."

Harry groaned. "I doubt I want to hear about this!"

She laughed. "A longing that they got when they looked at us or at Ron and Hermione together. I even felt George wanting to have children." Harry stared at her, not uncomprehending what she was trying to tell him. "They want to get married." She explained.

"Really?" Harry asked in disbelief. He knew that her brothers were quite smitten with the two Healers but he hadn't realized it was quite so serious.

"Yeah. It's a perk of being an Amulain. I know these sorts of things." She gasped and grabbed his hand and put it on his belly. "The baby moved."

Harry concentrated on the feeling of her firm belly and waited. He had tried to feel the baby several times before but she had always stopped moving when his hand rested on Ginny's stomach. He still felt nothing and he tried to hide his disappointment. "I guess she's not ready for me to feel her move."

"Actually you shouldn't be disappointed." Ginny told him. He nearly jumped at her intuition, forgetting for a moment that she could feel his emotions. "She is comforted by your voice and the warmth of your hand on my belly lulls her back to sleep."

Harry looked down at his wife in awe. "You know how the baby is feeling?"

She smiled serenely. "It's all very simple needs… just basics of what she'll feel as a baby on the outside but yes, I can tell how she is feeling."

"That's amazing." Harry whispered and then he felt a small bump against his hand. "Was that her?"

"It was."

Harry felt lightheaded. "That is so amazing." He sat up to place a kiss on her tummy. "Thank you for moving for me."

"We really should pick out a name for her." Ginny said suddenly. "I'm positive that she's a girl."

"Oh… I dunno." Harry tried to think of something but all he knew is that he wanted to use his mother's name.

"I think we'll use Lily as her middle name, what do you think?"

He grinned and kissed her soundly. "It's nice that you know what I want."

Ginny's face became serious. "I want to name her Serenity."

"Serenity Lily Potter…" Harry said it out loud to see how it sounded. "I like it… why Serenity?"

"Because we finally have it… serenity and peace in our world. Real peace, not just a calm between two storms." Ginny's eyes filled with tears. She did that often now that she was pregnant.

"I like the name and if you want, that's what we'll name her." He grinned as a thought occurred to him. "I can't wait until we have to tell Emily and Nicole that they have to pronounce the word Serenity if they want to talk to their baby sister."

She giggled. "We can use a nickname… Ren. The girls will be able to say that." She sighed happily and leaned against his shoulder. "I can already tell that the only thing that will be serene about her will be her name. She's going to have the best of both of us as far as spirit goes." She smiled when he kissed her.

"I love you." He deepened the kiss and she groaned. "Are you up for a bit of creative lovemaking?"

Ginny groaned again when he moved down to her neck. "I think we can work around my changed figure."

"I like your changed figure." Harry informed her before moving just south of her collarbone. "I especially appreciate how other parts of you have grown since you've gotten pregnant."

She giggled and hit his arm lightly. "You prat! I thought you liked my breasts the way they were before…" She let out a moan when he kissed her again. "Before they grew from the baby… oh." She let out a soft sigh.

"I did." He said huskily as he moved back up to her mouth. "But I can enjoy your new body as well."

"Right… less talking Harry."

"Anything you want love."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sunday March 28th- 4pm- The Nursery:

"Ren, can you move?" Erik asked Ginny's stomach, his hand on her belly. Emily and Nicole had put their hands on their Mummy's belly for about thirty seconds before they lost interest and moved off to play with Tyler.

Bill grinned at Erik. "She'll move soon. Be patient."

"I'm trying Uncle Bill!" Erik sighed in exasperation. Harry, Ginny and Bill smiled at each other. It was tough on the four year old to wait for very long.

"How far along are you now?" Bill asked his sister. "You're starting to really stick out."

Ginny laughed. "Thanks Bill. It's sweet of you to say so."

He winked at her. "You know what I mean."

"About twenty-two weeks so five months."

"I think you look beautiful." Harry told her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you." She glared at Bill but then broke into a smile. "I'm not that big yet." She smiled at Erik and moved his hand a few inches to the left. "Now feel."

"I feeled it Mummy!" Erik cried excitedly. At hearing their brother's excitement, Emily and Nicole left Tyler, who was playing with Boo and ran over to their mother.

"Mumma… beebee." Nicole cried and Ginny put each of their small hands on her belly where Serenity Potter was moving.

"Now you two should be feeling it." Ginny told her daughters.

Emily looked at Ginny's stomach and then held her arms out to be lifted up. "Mummy…"

Ginny sighed and picked her up. "It's all right Emily. I love you." She cuddled the small girl to her and kissed the top of her head. Nicole once again lost interest in Ginny's stomach and she and Erik moved over to pet Boo, who was purring contentedly. Tyler was petting her head, probably not as gently as he should have but Boo did not seem to mind since the baby was not pulling out fur. Emily finally squirmed off of Ginny's lap and went to join her siblings and cousin.

"What was that about?" Harry asked Ginny as he gazed at Emily.

"She was just feeling a little insecure about the baby. She's starting to understand about the baby and she's unsure about it." Ginny explained. "It's better for now but she'll probably want to be cuddled more for awhile."

"Mrs. Potter, Miss." Harry looked over to see Dobby in the doorway.

"Yes Dobby?" Ginny asked.

"Madam Pomfrey says that she needs you, there is a baby to be born."

"Thank you Dobby." She smiled at Dobby. Harry was out of his chair and assisting her to stand in an instant. "I'll see you later, love." She looked over at the children. "Give me a hugs kids. Mummy has to go help a baby to be born."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Monday March 29th-3am- Harry and Ginny's Room:

"Ginny?" Harry mumbled when he heard their bedroom door open.

"I'm home love." She whispered and he heard her change quickly before crawling in to bed and snuggling up to him. "I am so tired."

He kissed her softly. "Did it go all right?"

She yawned. "It did. Ashley Renee Longbottom made it into the world and Padma is doing great. Neville fainted though."

Harry chuckled. "You'll have to tell me all about it later."

"I will." She kissed his cheek before she turned onto her side and rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't wake me for classes."

"I won't."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Thank you for reviewing! I appreaciate it so much and TRUST ME, it makes it so much easier to keep writing!

A/N 2: In most situations it is NOT a good idea to tell someone that you 'know how they feel' when they are hurting because you can't really know but Ginny does… she's different so that is my disclaimer on how she helped Melissa. This is just a small side note in case you are helping a friend who is hurting. It's better to say "I'm sorry you are hurting" or "Let me know how I can help you" or something like that.

**Ima Quidditch Fan:** Sorry about not responding yesterday! I actually would not want a c-section if I had the choice cause I really don't like the whole thought of it. I think it's a personal preference, really, cause I know many people who agree with you and they think I'm crazy! (lol)

**Wolf's scream:** Glad you liked it!

**Miliardo Peacecraft:** Glad I caught you off guard… that is quite a compliment! You asked about Neville and Padma and I had planned that baby's birth for this chapter, so it was perfect timing.

**Harrie:** So many tragic things… I couldn't imagine being in Colin's place and losing so many people. When I thought about how I wanted Colin to grow throughout the story, I intentionally gave him trials early on so he could grow stronger but this kind of thing could have easily broken anyone.

**dacipota4ever:** It was quite sad… I was upset too! About Luna and Bill… I never thought of it and nope, not what was going to happen to Bill but it's an interesting idea except she's about 11 years younger than him. I miss having spring breaks… I used to do service projects with my church for them and it was always a great way of unwinding. I really miss college actually and I can't wait to get back to graduate school… call me nuts, I know you want to (lol)!

**weselan:** Happy ending for them in the future… I'm a sucker like that!

**Rivenn:** Doh! You saw right through my plan… very nice deductive work… I'm impressed!

**Lourdes:** Publicity problem fixed… I think! Colin is a true friend and I really liked growing him up that way. It was interesting that everyone thought he was up to no good and after Wormtail's betrayal I can see us all questioning everyone's loyalty.

**equatorialguinea:** I'm glad you liked it and I wish I had an answer of how I come up with stuff like this but to tell you the truth it hit me one day while I was in the shower… pretty stupid place to think, right? Ginny is 17 and when they got Nicole Ginny guessed that she was about 18 months old but she was off a little. Mr. Lansing told them that her birthday was March 4th when they adopted her. Very small detail… I wanted to give Nicole the same birthday as my Beta.

**Ally:** I don't know how I do it… and I feel conceited even admitting it. I feel for Colin too! I'm still working out what I'm going to do with Harry when Ginny goes in to labor. He will remain conscious but other than that I'm undecided.

**Eliz:** They'll be happy… but she has a lot more healing to go through and so does Colin. I've got stuff in mind for them though…


	9. Living

**A/N:** This chapter is a little short but hopefully you'll enjoy it!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tuesday April 6th- 6:30am- Harry and Ginny's Room (Ginny is 23/40 weeks along):

Harry glanced over at his wife as she groaned from under the covers and paused in his attempt to button his shirt. To his surprise she then threw the blankets off of her and she started to get up. He moved quickly to her and gave her a hand up. "Why are you awake?" He asked. She had delivered another baby last night and had not slept for more than a few hours.

She yawned and glared at him. "I have to use the loo." She made a few more grumbling noises as she left and he went back to dressing for the day. He glanced up as she walked back in. "Why do babies insist on being born in the middle of the night?" She moved towards him and put her arms around him, leaning against him. He was always amazed at feeling her pregnant belly against him.

He rubbed a circle along her lower back and she groaned. "Are you going to be able to do it all? You have the kids, school, us, becoming a Matron and you are supposed to be at St. Mungo's this weekend."

Her voice was tired but determined when it reached his ears. "As long as you keep rubbing my back like that I can do anything."

"Is it hurting badly?"

"More of an ache all over my body. It's getting harder to sleep." She moaned in pleasure when he started to massage her back.

"Come on, you need some more sleep since you only slept for five hours." Harry led her to their bed and helped her to lay down. "I'll bring some breakfast for you and then you can go back to sleep. I'll tell Snape that you are going to be missing class this morning."

"No, I need to be in class." Ginny protested weakly.

"No, you need to take care of yourself. It's only two more months until you have NEWTs and then things will be easier."

She closed her eyes. "There is just one problem."

"What is that?"

She opened her eyes and gazed dejectedly at him. "Fred and George were right… once Voldemort was killed everyone got pregnant."

"I don't see…"

"That was more than eight months ago Harry! I only have ten more births until I can take the test to become a Matron. After that I'll be taking on all the deliveries in the area on my own." She sounded worried.

"But that's what you have wanted and work for." Harry said. He was confused about why she was concerned.

"Last night Madam Pomfrey told me that there are about fifty pregnant woman in the area who are due next month."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lunch Time-Nursery:

"Hello all." Harry called as he strolled in to the children's nursery. He saw Bill had already arrived from his class and he was holding Tyler's hands to help the baby stand.

"Hi Daddy!" Erik called from his painting at the small table. Mary was helping him to paint something.

"Hello." The older woman said with a smile.

"Dada!" Emily and Nicole called as they ran to him for a hug.

He swung them into his arms. "Have you had fun today?"

"Boo kee no pay tee Dada!" Emily told him excitedly.

"Really?" Harry asked her with interest. He had the vague notion that she was talking about the cat and a tea party but he was not completely sure.

"Uhhuh!" Nicole picked up the conversation. "Boo nooo teee." He was now certain that they were talking about a tea party

Her face was serious so Harry tried to remain solemn. "Kittens don't usually drink tea, princess."

"No tee!" Nicole giggled and wiggled out of his arms to play with her muggle toy cars.

He shifted Emily slightly in his arms when she put her head on his shoulder and he turned to see Mary cleaning up the remaining paints with a wave of her wand. "How have they been today?"

"Wonderful as always. I have missed this since my children are grown." She looked nostalgically around the room at each of the children. "I was very happy to hear that you will still be needing me even after Ginny is done with school."

Harry grinned as he remembered the conversation between himself and his wife. They had decided that between Ginny being a Matron and an Amulain that their plans for her to be the primary caregiver of Erik, Emily, Nicole, Tyler and the new baby by herself were not practical. There was also Mary to consider. The children adored her and she thrived on her time with them. In the end they came to the conclusion that it would be better for the children to have both of the women there most of the time and Mary there if Ginny had to leave for a birth during the day. "All of us know how much the children love you and it means that Ginny can go to a birth without worrying about the children's care."

"I agree." Bill said from his place on the floor as he helped Tyler take a few tentative steps. "We all feel that it is the best thing for them. If Ginny weren't pregnant then she probably would be physically up for taking care of the children but she's likely to keep getting pregnant," he winked at Harry who felt his face flush.

He searched for a change of topic. "Have you given Dumbledore your decision?" His brother-in-law had been still undecided on whether or not he wanted to continue teaching.

Bill smiled broadly. "I talked with him this morning during my free period. I've decided to continue teaching until Tyler is five and then I think he and I will go to France for a few years."

"France?" Harry exclaimed in surprise. "You don't even speak French!"

He shrugged. "I'm going to learn and teach Tyler at the same time. I want him to know Fleur's native language and then learn where she came from. When I was searching for a job the first time I had an offer from the government there doing research and fieldwork into the French magical history. At the time it did not seem as appealing as curse breaking in Egypt but now I think he and I would enjoy searching through old castles looking for clues as to what the occupants discovered."

"Why is it a mystery? I understand about the Egyptians hiding things but didn't the French disclose their findings to the rest of the world?" Harry asked him.

"Not for about two hundred years after the Bubonic Plague swept through. Before the potion to cure the plague was discovered several of their noted scholars were killed by it. Many French wizards became convinced that the rest of the world was after their magical discoveries and that they had set the plague upon them to make them vulnerable. It became habit for them to be secretive of what they knew. After about a hundred years a coalition was formed headed by Leonardo da Vinci called the Knights Templar to collect and hide their discoveries all over France. He was an extremely clever wizard and he was able to disguise what they were doing until his death in 1519. He even dabbled in the muggle world and they, the muggles I mean, believe that he was an inventor and painter. I've seen some of his work and it is quite good although it is strange to not see the painting's occupants move about."

"I think I've heard of him." Harry said, trying to remember from where.

"He died relatively young for a wizard but he made quite a few contributions to the magical community. The Wolf's Bane potion is just one of the things that he discovered and then hid away. It has taken the French government hundreds of years to even begin to uncover where everything went." Bill explained.

"So will they have a job for you in four years?"

He grinned. "It's not a problem. I've received a standing offer any time I want to take it." He helped Tyler to take another step.

"That will be…" Harry's voice fell off sharply as he stared at his nephew.

Tyler had let go of his father's hands and was standing stiffly before he took a tentative step forward and then another. "He's walking." Bill whispered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Saturday April 10th- 10am- St. Mungo's Long Term Ward:

Harry watched Neville come towards them. "Thank you for coming!" He told Harry and Ginny.

"I'm happy to help." Ginny smiled at him. "How are Padma and Ashley?"

"They are great." Neville smiled dotingly as he thought of his wife and daughter. "They are at home right now with my Gran." His grin slowly slipped.

"I understand." Ginny said softly and she put a comforting hand on his arm. "It must be hard for your grandmother to hope that I can help your parents."

He gave her a small smile. "It is."

"I don't know why you wanted me here exactly, Neville, but I'll help you in any way that I can." Harry told his friend.

He looked back at him steadily. "I thought that Ginny might appreciate your support." He winked at her. "I also heard from your mother that she wanted to see her grandchildren."

She laughed. "Yes, she's been saying that she wanted to see them. It was a great excuse for all of us to head to London. She is having fun spoiling them right now, I am sure." She looked over at Neville's parents. "I'm read to start." Ginny moved over to sit beside Alice Longbottom's bed. She gently took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "My name is Ginny and I just want sit with you for a little while." She closed her eyes and Harry and Neville watched silently as she sat with first Alice and then Frank. After about two hours she arose and walked slowly over to them. The silence was finally broken when she spoke. "I saw into your father's emotions but your mother was completely closed off. It is going to take a while."

Neville nodded sagely. "I knew it would, if you can make any progress at all. There is no pressure for time. I know you have NEWTs coming up and the baby due this summer."

Ginny shook her head. "I'll make time when I can but I can't work through anything with them until I can get through their defenses."

"No pressure Ginny, you have a lot going on right now." Neville assured her. "They have been like this for seventeen years and another few months won't make that big of a difference."

Harry looked closely at him. "I am surprised that you are not extremely anxious to have them back."

He shook his head. "I've never really had them Harry." He looked between them. "Now that I have Padma and Ashley it is easier to be patient."

Harry put his arm around Ginny's expanded waist and kissed the top of her head. "I understand."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wednesday April 28th- 11pm- Harry and Ginny's Room (Ginny is 6 months pregnant):

"I'm back." Ginny called as she came in to their room.

Harry looked up from grading essays on their bed. He noted that she looked energized. "How did it go?"

"It was really quick and both mother and baby are doing really well!" She slipped off her shoes and climbed in to bed next to him.

He set the stack of parchment to the side and pulled her in to her arms. "I'm glad it went well."

"Do you know what this means?" Her voice was excited.

"This was the thirtieth birth and now you can become a Matron."

"Yes!" She kissed him deeply. "I've already sent Hedwig to St. Mungo's. Madam Pomfrey said that I would be able to take the test on Saturday."

"That's great love! I'm really proud of you." He kissed her lips before moving slowly along her jaw and to the spot on her collarbone that always made her shiver. He felt her hands run along his back as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse. "You are so beautiful." He whispered against her skin.

She straddled him and her movements a little awkward from her added weight but she kissed him passionately. He groaned into her mouth. "I want you." She whispered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Friday April 30th- 4pm- The Potter's Rooms:

"Ginny?" Harry walked towards the door. He'd just had received an urgent message from Remus. He moved through their rooms into the nursery. "Ginny?" He moved in and saw that she was sitting in the rocking chair with Nicole reading her owl book.

She smiled up at him. "It's time, isn't it?"

"Yes, Remus said that her contractions are consistently ten minutes apart." He moved to her and picked Nicole up. "I think we'll all head back home."

"That's sounds good." She shifted to the end of the chair and took the hand that he offered her. He always tried to help her up now that her belly was making it awkward for her to stand. "Erik, Emily…" She called to their other two children. "We're going to go visit Nana."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Grimmauld Place-6pm:

"Breathe through it Pru." Ginny commanded firmly as the two stood next to the bed. "As soon as this contraction passes I'll perform the pain relieving charm. Good… breathe… excellent." Ginny helped her to lay on her side when it had ended. Harry watched from the door as she waved her wand over Pru and smiled as the pain left her face.

"That's good love." Remus whispered to her as he wiped her sweaty brow.

Harry knocked softly and walked in through the already partially opened door. "I've spoken with Madam Pomfrey and she cannot leave the hospital wing as she planned. A student blew up their cauldron in Potions and he needs to be watched through the night."

Ginny's brow furrowed. "Did you owl Merri or Maddie?"

He nodded. "Just received word that as soon as they finish their dinner that they will be here." At a raised eyebrow from Remus he chuckled. "I believe that they were being proposed to tonight by Fred and George and wanted to finish the meal before heading back here."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pru and Remus' Room-8pm:

Harry knocked at the closed door and opened it when he heard the summons. He walked in to find his wife bent over Pru, with her eyes closed and her hand on the other woman's belly. Remus stood off to the side with Maddie and Merri. "The children are all asleep." He saw Ginny nod once but she kept her hand on Pru's stomach and did not speak. He walked over to the other. "What is she doing?"

"She wants to check the baby." Remus told him and Harry noticed that he was looking pale.

"Does she think something is wrong?" Harry looked over at the two women.

"Harry, we have technically gone through this but neither of us have delivered a baby in over two years." Maddie said.

"He needs to be removed Pru." Ginny finally said as she straightened. Pru's face was full of fear but she nodded. "Let me get set up and we'll proceed." She put a comforting hand on the laboring woman's shoulder before turning to the two Healers. The other two women were already preparing the towels for the baby. "Are you prepared to watch Pru while I remove the baby?"

"Yes." Merri assured her and they walked towards Pru.

Ginny looked at Harry and Remus. "I would recommend that the both of you stand just outside while I do this."

Remus' already pale face had gone white. "I want to stay." He said hoarsely.

"No." She told him. "I can't worry about you passing out while we are doing this. Harry will wait with you."

Harry could see that he wanted to protest but instead he went and kissed his wife before walking towards the door. He followed the older man out and closed the door behind them. He wanted to say something but knew that no words he could offer would come close to comforting him. Time moved slowly as Harry watched the last Marauder pace back and forth through the hall. After what seemed like an hour, although it was probably only five minutes, they heard the cry of a baby. Remus moved quickly to the door and pulled it open, Harry close behind as they moved in to the room.

Ginny turned with the baby. "He's perfect and Pru is doing great. She won't even have to go to St. Mungo's."

"Really?" Remus asked her timidly as he moved forward.

"Really." Ginny carefully handed him the tiny baby.

His face was awash with awe as he stared down at his baby. "He's so small." Remus grinned up at Pru who was smiling at them. He walked slowly over to his wife and sat on the edge of the bed. "I love you." He bent to kiss her.

"I love you too." She bent and kissed their son. "He is so beautiful." She whispered in wonder.

"What are you going to name him?" Maddie asked them.

"Benjamin Sirius Lupin."

Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist and grinned at them. "I think that Sirius would have liked that."

Remus' eyes were suspiciously moist. "I think he would too."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!** I can't say it enough that I really appreciate all of the feedback and support that I have been receiving.

**SaintEmo:** Glad you liked it, I enjoyed reading your story as well.

**Rivenn: **The baby's looks will be a surprise… and you were spot on with the Longbottoms.

**Miliardo Peacecraft:** Ron and Hermione are working on their careers for a while… but I have stuff in mind for them. I think you'll like it.

**haydenrocks14:** It's cool and I'm glad you're lovin it!

**Ally:** Serenity is my nieces name and I love it as well. It's nice to read that you like it so much but I'm still suffering from that 'girl' complex about my writing. Ah well.

**mysticruby:** It's going to take awhile for nev's rents but maybe we'll get there!

**Lourdes:** There will be sooo many boys because none of the other Weasley children will have only boys! I think subconsciously I'm trying to compensate for that (lol)

**dacipota4ever:** My degree was Human Development with a concentration in Human Services and a minor in Women's Studies… which means finding a job was impossible! (lol) I hope your exam went well.

**weselan:** Erik is so much fun… out of the mouths of babes!

**Harry and Ginny 4eva:** Hehe… I used to play gameboy in class, of course that was my senior year of college.

**Harrie:** I shall endeavor to do so.

**marauderbabe289:** Thanks…

**equatorialguinea:** So many weddings this summer…

**zachariasofBorg: **You wouldn't happen to be a Taurus would you? I checked out you're your profile… never mind… I'm so glad to read that you really liked the story. I blush stupidly whenever anyone tells me that I'm talented but I still enjoy hearing that you like this story and Garuda. It's been a lot of fun to write it!


	10. Healing

**A/N:** REALLY short again but my wrists are killing me!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Saturday May 1st-4pm- Kitchen at Grimmauld Place:

"It looks really good Erik." Harry told his son as they looked up at the hand painted sign. Erik had worked on it most of the morning while Ginny was at the Ministry. It said GOOD JOB MUMMY! The girls had even helped to paint on it although they had mostly splashed paint on it. Harry grinned as he looked up at Ron and Bill who were levitating it up. He glanced down at his son who was holding his hand. "I'm proud of you."

The small boy sighed the sigh of a long-suffering older brother. "Emily and Nicole painted it messy." Mrs. Weasley had drawn an outline for them to fill in on the sign and it was obvious which letters Erik had done and which the toddlers had worked on.

"Mummy will love it." Harry assured him and Erik beamed at him.

"When is she coming home?"

"Soon." Harry said.

"Is this straight?" Bill called to him.

He studied the sign. "A little higher Ron… that's good." He turned when he heard the kitchen door open and Mrs. Weasley bustled in with two sleepy looking little girls. He walked over and took his daughters from her, one in each arm. "Did you two have a good nap?" Neither answer but just lay their head on shoulder. "We are going to celebrate the twin's engagements and the birth of baby Ben, right?" He asked his mother-in-law.

Mrs. Weasley "Yes, of course, but we are going to celebrate that tomorrow night when Pru will be up and moving about so that she can join in."

"Should she be up then?" Ron asked in alarm.

"Of course! She'll recover faster if she can get up and moving again. She just needed a full day of bed rest."

Nicole yawned loudly. "Dada…" She snuggled closer.

Their grandmother smiled indulgently. "They were not really awake." She gave each of them a kiss before turning to Bill.

"Tyler is still fast asleep so I didn't wake him."

"That's fine Mum, thanks for checking on him." Bill moved over and picked Erik up. "Do you think we should get out the cake for your Mum?"

"Uhhuh." Erik answered. He had been asking about the cake all day and he laughed when Bill left with him to search out the cake. Maddie walked through the kitchen door at that moment.

"How is Pru doing?" Harry asked her.

"She's fine. Merri is sitting with her, helping her with nursing since she is still sore from having Ben removed." Maddie explained. "Remus has been waiting on her but breastfeeding seems out of his realm of experience."

He grinned. "I can imagine. Ginny should be home soon and she'll want to check on her as well, I'm sure."

"We also have to have her party for becoming a Matron. I've heard that the number of babies due in the next couple of months is astronomical. They are really going to need her for that." Maddie looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

"Congratulations on getting engaged, by the way. It will be nice to welcome you two in to the family."

"Yeah." Ron came over to them. "I am amazed that you can put up with George."

Maddie laughed good-naturedly. "He can be really romantic when he wants to be and I have enough of a sense of humor to go along with the jokes."

The door opened and Hermione walked in and over to them. "Hello." She and Ron kissed briefly and smiled at each other.

"Everything all right?" He asked her. She had been called in to the Ministry early that morning.

"Oh yes." She smiled mildly. As an Unspeakable she never could talk about what she did at work "I talked with Ginny's examiner before heading back and she is doing well. I believe she'll be home soon." She reached over to take Emily from Harry when the little girl held her arms out to her.

Bill came back in with Erik and the cake before setting it on the table. "I think I'll go wake Tyler up before the party gets started." He walked towards the door but it opened before he could put his hand on the knob.

"I passed!" Ginny said excitedly as she walked in and straight to Harry for a hug.

"I knew you would." He whispered against her lips before kissing her.

"Mummy!" Erik ran towards her for a hug. "Do you like the sign?" He pointed one small finger up the banner that hung along one wall.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed as she hugged him tight. "I love it, thank you!"

He beamed at her. "Emily and Nicole helped too."

"I am really proud of all of you." She told him.

"Ah Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she came in. "How did it go?"

"She passed, of course." Ron winked as his sister.

Erik looked pleadingly at her. "Can we have cake now Nana?"

Everyone chuckled at his impatience and the little boy scampered off towards his grandmother and the cake.

Ginny straightened and moved into his arms, leaning on his strength. "I need to check on Pru."

"Maddie said that she was fine and I believe Merri was up there with them. You can wait for a little while and rest." He told her as he supported some of her weight against him. The bags under her eyes were starting to deepen in color. "Maybe after cake you can take a short nap."

"I think I will." She giggled suddenly. "Good Job Mummy, huh?"

Harry laughed. "We almost wrote Ginny but Erik asked why we would write that when you are Mummy and not Ginny."

She gazed adoringly at her three children who were congregated around their Nana and rubbed a hand protectively over her belly. "I love them so much. They make all of this stress right now worth it." She turned to him. "And I love you."

He kissed her gently and put a hand protectively over their growing baby. "I love you too."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sunday May 2nd- 9am- St. Mungo's Long Term Ward:

Harry sat silently next to Neville and watched Ginny hold Alice Longbottom's hand once again. She had been with her for almost an hour before she finally spoke. Harry watched her in amazement. "I see the pain Alice." She said soothingly. "I know it hurt so badly." Mrs. Longbottom did not react more than to look at Ginny and then look away.

Ginny stood slowly before moving over to Frank. She once again sat with him and after about fifteen minutes she began to talk. "I see it Frank. You did not let your wife and son down. You saved Neville's life and he has his own child right now that he would like you to meet." Something flickered in the older man's eyes but they clouded over almost immediately. "I know that Alice is hurt and that you feel you failed but I can assure you that you did not fail. It was not your fault in anyway."

He made a grunting noise and tried to pull away from her but she kept her grasp firm. "No! We will not leave it that way Frank. You look over at that man there." She pointed to Neville. "That is your son! That is your baby and he has never known you. Because you live in this world of hatred you have denied him one of his parents. If you won't open up for yourself then do it for him and for your granddaughter!"

Frank Longbottom studied Neville's face for several long moments before tears welled up in his eyes and Ginny pulled him into her arms. "I know he looks like Alice. You didn't fail her! It was the Death Eater that…" Ginny stopped and looked back at Alice. "Oh…" She let go of Frank and patted his shoulder before moving back to Alice. She looked straight into her eyes, almost forcing her through to meet her gaze. "Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters are dead. They can't hurt you." She studied her for several more moments before getting up and moving to them. She spoke quietly to Neville. "Your father and I are really making progress but your Mum holds secrets that guards carefully."

Neville seemed choked up but he managed to speak. "Thank you for working with them Ginny. Even in the last month they have responded a little more to us when we have visited."

She rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'll do what I can but this is still going to take several more visits. It would help your mother a lot if you talk about how Voldemort and the Death Eaters were defeated."

"I will. I can bring in copies of the Daily Prophet from when Harry defeated him."

Harry put an arm around her waist. "Come on love. We need to get to King's Cross before ten."

"I know." She said quietly and let him guide her down to the entrance of the hospital.

He knew she was tired from their quick trip here and all that had been going on. He was going to make sure that she slept comfortably on the train ride back. They had used a portkey to get to London but she had ached from it afterwards and Harry had decided that the slower, but safer method of travel was preferable. He hadn't told her yet but he had practiced Apparating in Hogwarts with Bill and had found, much to his surprise that he could do so and he would be able to Apparate her to where ever she needed to go for a birth. She had been using portkeys before but she was only a few days away from her seventh month of pregnancy and it was physically draining for her.

"What is that?" She asked suddenly as they left the hospital. Waiting for them at the curb was a Ministry driver holding open the door to a black Bentley.

"I called in a favor." Harry told her as he led her to the posh auto. He helped her to slip inside before nodding to the driver. He looked over at his wife and saw that her eyes were already dropping in exhaustion. He felt the car move in to traffic before he spoke. "You need to slow down love."

"I know you are worried." She replied without even opening her eyes. "I think I can handle it. I am not going to worry about doing really well on my NEWTs and focus more on passing them. I only continued so that I could be a fully qualified witch." She only needed six total passes on her NEWTs to be fully qualified and she was going to sit a total of eight with her written and practical exams for her four classes. "I know that I will pass Defense and Charms without any trouble and I am fairly confident with Potions."

He was still worried but he simply took her hand and held it for their trip. Harry was confident that she would never push herself to the point of hurting the baby but he was still worried that with all of the births that were coming up that she would not be able to handle it all. "Is Madam Pomfrey still going to handle some of the births?"

Ginny sighed. "She has to. I cannot be at two births at once and there are so many babies due that it is bound to become a problem."

Something occurred to him. "Muggles deliver in hospitals so that many women can be helped by one doctor."

"Muggles do a lot of strange things Harry. I mean, honestly what is the point of a television? All they end up doing is watching it until they become lazy."

He chuckled and squeezed her hand. "I happen to like television. Some shows are quite entertaining."

"I will never understand it." She yawned. "Wake me when we get there."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wednesday May 5th- 8pm- Harry and Ginny's Room:

Harry sat on their bed sorting through the Muggle post that he had received that past week. He had written to several contractors and architects around Devon for information on rebuilding the Burrow. He had gotten several different floor plans for the new house and he had picked out three that he thought would be the most suitable. He was planning on Apparating to London to discuss it with his mother-in-law later this week but for now he wanted to sort through who they were going to use to help them build the house. Mr. Weasley had already put in a request at work to take the summer off and Minister Davies had personally given him permission to do so.

"Harry?" Ginny mumbled from next to him. She had been dozing while he looked through the plans although she had meant to stay awake and help him.

He smiled at her. "Yes love?"

"What time is it?"

"Eight. You should sleep in case there is another birth tonight."

"There probably will be." She said before sighing and turning over to her other side, her eyes instantly closing.

Harry studied her and appreciated that even in exhausted sleep she was still so beautiful. Her face had rounded out some in the past month and she was no longer as thin as she had been but he found that he only desired her more. Her stomach had also grown quite a bit and he could now easily feel Serenity move about. She was especially active when Ginny was trying to sleep and he grinned when he saw her belly shake slightly. He leaned over and put a hand on top of the foot that was kicking outwards. "Mummy is trying to sleep little one." He kissed her stomach and beamed when he felt her kick his hand.

Ginny muttered and absently rubbed the spot where the baby was active. "Sleep time baby Ren."

The baby slowly stopped rolling and Harry tried to resume his search through the contractor's bids but his mind would not focus. Ginny had already delivered six babies since they had gotten back and she had not been to a class yet this week. Madam Pomfrey had helped when two women were in labor at once but that had only been the one time. He hoped that things would slow but new that there were still many more woman who were due to deliver soon and still more over the summer. Hogwarts was going to be quite full in eleven years.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Friday May 28th- 10pm- Harry and Ginny's Room:

"You need to rest!" Harry argued with her.

Ginny glared at him as waddled back from using the loo. "I'm going to rest right now."

He sighed exasperatedly. "I'm just worried love. You are almost eight months pregnant and you have been on your feet delivering babies all month. Today you attended two births and you have to be tired."

"I'm fine Harry." She informed him as she climbed back in to bed. "I'm not going to class anymore so I am able to be there for these women. I'm pretty proud of myself for delivering thirty six babies safely and that included a set of twins."

Harry got in to bed next to her. "I'm proud of you as well. I also think it's better that you aren't going to classes." He remembered his NEWT class from this morning. "Colin spoke with me this morning. He told me to say hello and to tell you that Melissa was released from St. Mungo's. She's now living with her aunt in London."

"That's wonderful!" Ginny smiled at him. "I'm glad that she is doing better." Her joy seemed to fade. "I've missed seeing Colin though. I've missed not having class with him. Hopefully this summer we will be able to see each other. I think he wanted to help us build part of the new house. He was fascinated when I told him we were going to build it the Muggle way."

Harry chuckled. "I'll make sure he knows the details then."

"I love you Harry."

He kissed her. "I love you too."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**YAH FOR REVIEWERS!**

**SaintEmo:** Neville's parent's recovery will be slow…

**Ally:** I would love to see your sketches! Thank you!

**Rivenn:** HAPPY BRITHDAY!

**weselan:** Thanks… I liked that part with the baby too.

**Harrie:** That is a lovely compliment!

**Miliardo Peacecraft:** with the c-section I _really_ didn't want to make it gross so it worked well for me since its all from Harry's POV

**Lilia3:** Hehe… I'm starting to miss the no plot thing but I'm less than a week from finishing this story and then I'll get on to the next one. I'm really glad you like it.

**Lourdes:** I'm glad it's relaxing to read! I'm slightly stressed trying to write (lol)

**Harry and Ginny 4eva:** Updated… glad you liked it.

**RyougaZell:** It's all good… I'm glad to read that you like it.

**haydenrocks14:** I've actually thought about that but she won't because I'm going to make magical babies virtually indestructible. But otherwise, yes, she would be having premature labor!

**Wolf's scream:** I've found that to be a universal thing for men to say about their kids. It amuses me to no end because all the women say 'oh the baby is so beautiful' when in reality babies that are first born usually looked squished. Women can just ignore that but men have to think of something else to say besides 'why is the baby's head shaped like a cone?'


	11. Loving

**A/N:** I know that this is really late in coming but today happened to explode on me with several crises' popping up. I would also like to point out the 9 month pregnancy is a lie. It actually takes 40 weeks to grow a baby and if you divide that by 4 weeks per month then you get 10 months. That being said, it is a minor point unless you are pregnant and waiting to get that baby out of you. I just wanted to clarify for anyone who does not know that about how a pregnancy is counted by doctors, which starts week 1 from the first day of your last period.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Friday June 11th- 3pm- Out By The Lake (Ginny is 8 months/32 weeks pregnant):

"Harry!" He turned at the call and smiled as he saw Ginny slowly making her way down to the family.

"Mummy! Mumma!" The children yelled and they took off towards her.

Harry was on his feet and walking quickly towards her he reached her just after the children who were enthusiastically hugging her. He took her hand and kissed her cheek. "How was it?"

"Easy as the other six exams." She smiled wearily. "Let's go enjoy our picnic."

"Are you feeling all right?" Harry asked her as they walked down to the picnic blanket.

She sighed. "I'm just so thankful that NEWTs are over! After the picnic I am going to go back to our room and take a long nap."

They watched the children go back to playing with some toys that Harry had brought out with them. He helped her to sit under a tree on a blanket and he conjured several large pillows for her to relax against. "Why don't you nap right now? Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"I'm fine." She smiled at the giggles coming from Nicole. "Maybe I'll just rest for a little while. I'm am glad that I am on maternity leave and that Madam Pomfrey is taking over for the rest of the summer."

Harry was thankful that she had reached eight months and was now required to stop working. The nurse had taken over Ginny's duty of attending births this week while she had been taking her NEWTs and would continue on until they returned for the next school year. "Are you okay or do you need more pillows?" He finally asked.

She had closed her eyes and shifted around for a while until he saw her find a comfortable potion and her face relaxed somewhat. "I'm fine but my feet are aching."

He grinned and moved down by her feet to pull her shoes off to rub her swollen feet and ankles. Her eyes started to drift closed. "Just relax love." He whispered to her but she didn't respond. She was already asleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tuesday June 15th-8:30pm- Kitchen at Grimmauld Place:

"So we have it narrowed down to three then?" Ron asked as he looked at the blue prints for the new house.

"Yes." Harry told him.

"What are the differences between the three plans?" Bill shifted one to look closely at it.

Mr. Weasley pointed to them. "The only difference between them is the floor plan."

Maddie raised one eyebrow. "What does that mean exactly?"

Ginny laughed. "It means that each of the house plans are for huge houses." She looked indulgently at Harry who felt his face flush. "Someone insisted that we have plenty of room to get together. Each blueprint has nine huge suites of rooms and two large nurseries so that we all have a place to sleep with our kids when we get together. The only difference is how everything is laid out."

"There are nine suites and two nurseries?" Hermione questioned.

"Right." Harry replied.

Liz grinned. "So I'll still get my own room then?"

The other adults laughed. "Yes you do." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"There is a room for everyone, including Remus, Pru and Ben." Harry grinned at the emotional expressions on Remus and Pru's faces. "There is enough room for everyone but we have to pick which plan we like best." He shifted the first one on top. "I like this one because it has a lot of open space, high ceilings and lots of windows to make it look open." He moved that one aside and got the next one. "This one is more like a castle and will be a lot of stonework and secret passages. Then this one," he moved the third plan to the top. "This plan is from an idea that Maddie and Merri gave me when they talked about their Mum's house in Florida. It's called a plantation and it is something that Muggles used to build for their large families. It's basically just a large house inside but with lots of wood work and on the front is a huge porch with columns that would look like this." He pulled out a picture of a plantation house. "So what does everyone think?"

Remus posed the first question. "Won't a castle be hard to build not to mention time consuming?"

"Yes." Harry agreed. "It is the most arduous plan."

"Secret passages would be interesting." Fred grinned at his twin.

"Yes." George went on. "We could do a lot with them."

"No." Merri glared at her fiancé and then at George.

"I don't like the idea of them being able to sneak about even more." Mrs. Weasley said as she glared at her identical sons. "I think I rather like the first one."

Harry shuffled through the papers. "The one with all the windows?"

"I agree." Mr. Weasley pointed at the blueprint. "What is that?"

"Uh," Harry studied it momentarily. "It is an indoor swimming pool."

"Really?" Liz whispered in awe.

"I'm sold on that one." Maddie informed them.

"Absolutely." Fred and George said together.

"Shall we vote?" Mr. Weasley asked. "All in favor of this plan raise your hand." Every hand went in the air.

Harry grinned broadly. "I'll let the contractor know then and we'll start construction on it as soon as he files the paperwork."

Several of them gave him an alarmed look. "We can't register the house with the Muggles." Bill finally said.

He laughed. "We won't be, I promise you! The contractor will believe that he is getting all of the proper permits and instead the Ministry will be sending back false papers and after it is over his memory and the memories of his workers will be modified slightly so that they do not remember who we are exactly."

"When are we getting started?" Ron asked.

"We will have the fake building permits on Friday and we'll start construction on Monday. I know that work is going to get in the way for some of you but when you are available you can just show up and help. Dad, Remus, Bill and I will be able to work all day and we will set up a large tent for Mum, Ginny and the children to be comfortable in and it will be climate controlled." He finished and looked around at everyone and was glad to see that they were all smiling.

"I really want to get to bed." Ginny interjected. "But remember that a week from Friday is Erik's birthday and we'll be having a party here that evening."

Mrs. Weasley's smile was watery. "That sounds lovely." She sniffed loudly. "I can't believe that he is already five years old."

Harry felt his focus cloud at the thought. It had just hit him that his son would soon be five. "Harry?" He blinked and turned to his wife.

"Yes love?"

"I need help getting up." She reminded him with a grin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Monday June 21st-8am- New Site For The Burrow:

"The tent is lovely Harry, thank you." Mrs. Weasley patted his cheek affectionately. "It is going to be very convenient for us."

Harry looked around at the large magical tent that resembled a large white muggle awning on the outside but was a luxurious home on the inside with everything that they could possibly need including plenty of toys for the kids whom were already exploring their new surroundings. "I'm glad that you like it."

"It's very nice." Ginny smiled as she looked around, her hand on her large belly.

He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I need to go out and meet the construction workers."

"Okay." She gazed at him and looked him over. "I love the muggle clothes. You look quite fetching it them."

Harry blushed and winked at her. "This is what they all wear." He had on faded jeans, a white t-shirt and steel-toed boots. "I think it will work anyway. We don't want to tip off the Muggles." He kissed her lips before walking out of the tent. He noticed immediately that Mr. Weasley, Remus and Bill were talking to four men he did not know. He observed that they had arrived with many of the supplies to start the framework for the foundation. It would be completely that afternoon and the large cement truck would arrive so that they could pour the foundation. He walked over and extended his hand to Albert Thompson, the contractor. "It's nice to see you again Mr. Thompson."

"Albert, please." The older, friendly looking man said. He turned to the others. "This is John, Simon and Scott." He pointed to each man with him and Harry saw that they appeared only to be a few years older than himself. He shook hands with each of them.

"So." Mr. Weasley hopped on the balls of his feet excitedly. "When can we get started?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wednesday June 23rd- 9pm- Harry and Ginny's Room at Grimmauld Place:

"When are they getting married?" Harry asked Ginny who was reading over a letter that they had just received from Colin.

"July 10th." She replied shortly. "They want to get married before I have the baby so that I can attend. It's going to be at a church in London."

Harry tried to remember what else was going on. "I thought that was when Fred and George were marrying Merri and Maddie."

"No, they are getting married the next weekend on the 17th at the pond behind the Burrow." She set the letter down and waddled slowly over to the bed. "Can you help me arrange the pillows?"

"Sure love." He smiled at her and helped her to lay on her left side before positioning a pillow behind her to prop her up and one between her knees so that her legs wouldn't swell too badly as she slept. He then handed her the pillow for her front that she put slightly under her very large belly. "I love you." He kissed her stomach and rubbed it before turning to her. "I love you as well." He gazed down at her, admiring how beautiful she looked.

She grinned. "I know. What I enjoy most is knowing that you still find me desirable even though I look like a behemoth." She kissed him when he leaned down to her lips. "I wouldn't believe it if I couldn't feel it coming from you."

Harry chuckled softly. "I am always going to want you. You are just too sexy for me not to want you."

Her smile slipped slightly. "I'm sorry I haven't been up for making love to you."

"Oh love, please don't think that." He ran a hand along her cheek. "You are almost nine months pregnant and you are exhausted all the time plus your body is one large ache. I understand that and our sex life is not my number one priority right now, even if I do want you."

She studied him. "I'm so glad that I have you. You are truly an amazing man."

He shook his head with a smile. "I'm the lucky one Ginny. You are the best wife, mother and friend I could ever hope for."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Friday June 25th- 6pm- Kitchen of Grimmauld Place:

"Blow out the candle." Ginny whispered to their son. Erik took a big breath and blew them out while everyone cheered. "Good job." Ginny kissed his cheek.

Harry picked him up and swung him around and his little boy laughed as he settled him into his arms. "Happy birthday. You're a big boy now."

Erik's smile was huge. "I know!" He looked over at his mother. "Can I eat my cake now."

She laughed. "Yes."

"Nana!" Erik got down and ran to his grandmother, his beaming face alight with happiness. "Can you cut the cake for me please?"

Harry put his arm around a very pregnant Ginny before placing a hand on her belly. "He's growing up so fast." He rubbed his hand over their baby who was doing summersaults in Ginny's stomach. "Pretty soon she'll be here."

"I know Harry and after her many more babies." She leaned against him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek.

"Daddy!" He looked down at Nicole who had come over. "Up peas."

"Me, Daddy! Me too!" Emily was right behind her.

Harry laughed and picked them both up. It was getting harder to do as they got older but building the house was also helping to strengthen him and he was thankful. He never wanted to lose the ability to hold his children.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Saturday June 26th- 10am- St. Mungo's Long Term Ward:

This had happened several times in the past two months but each time Ginny had made some progress. Harry watched her speak softly to Alice Longbottom and the older woman was actually paying attention to what she had to say. Ginny had already sat with Frank and he had nodded once when she had asked him a question. Her light voice caught his attention. "They are all gone Alice and everyone is safe now. You can let it go if you want." Alice did not respond but nor did she look away so Ginny pressed on. "I know that you are hiding something… something that you don't want anyone to find and I promise that no one is going to look for it. You can keep it a secret even if you talk. We don't need your secret but we would really like the chance to know you." The older woman's eyes clouded over and she turned away. Ginny sighed and turned to Neville who sat silently next to Harry. "It's progress. A few more months and I think she might be willing to speak."

Hope sprang to Neville's eyes. "You think she can talk?"

Her grin was infectious and Harry felt himself smiling along with her. "I'm positive that they can both talk."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** I know it's really short but I'm trying to let me wrist heal and they are starting to feel better so hopefully I'll be able to post a longer one tomorrow!

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Rivenn:** Sorry about the long wait… such a long and very stressful day!

**SaintEmo:** I write the chapter that day and sometimes it takes me all day to get to it because I work full time seven days a week… nuts I know! I'm trying to get them done but life got in my way today. Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait.

**Ally:** My email is posted in my profile! I'm really excited to see them. Thanks!

**Miliardo Peacecraft:** There are answers on the house. I really only know about construction terms in America so I may get them wrong but other than that, I'm sure everything I mention will be accurate. I love big brothers… I have too many btw, but they make life interesting.

**weselan:** I slowed it down for Ginny and now all she has to do is be a mommy and work with the Longbottom's when she has time! I realized that it was just too much and she is amazing but that was just over the top. They are starting to feel better, thanks!

**donalddeutsch:** I will always post daily or have a darn good reason why I don't but at least once in my day a chapter makes it on the web. I'm starting to look forward to my next story as well!

**bigkid-IV:** I'm so glad that you like it! I admire dads (my own is amazing) and I am having fun with making Harry a father.

**Harry and Ginny 4eva:** I forgot about her ankles… so I fixed that one!

**Lourdes:** Absolutely! Serenity is my niece's name (she's 3) and she is quite the holy terror and so adorable that it's hard to stay mad at her! I just love her to pieces! (hehe)

**mysticruby: **I'm trying to keep up the quality even if I am slacking on the quantity. I hope I answered your question in the chapter but if not let me know.

**Wolf's scream:** I like not having to build up a huge plot… for now anyway. It's easier on me. I'm glad you like it.

**bethyann:** I update daily but when that will happen I can't always predict. I'm so glad you like it!

**Sierra Potter-Malfoy:** Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter as well.


	12. Break Through

Thursday July 1st- 11am- House Site:

"What do you think?" Harry asked Ginny as they looked at the basic framing that had been erected on the house. He took a long drink of cold water and wiped his sweaty brow.

"It looks… uh… interesting." She smiled weakly at him. "I really don't see how this will be a house."

He had to grin. "That's all right. I'm just sorry you can't help us build it." He patted her large belly affectionately.

She raised one eyebrow but kept her face straight. "I don't really mind. Maddie, Merri, Hermione and I have been watching the progress with interest." She glanced over at the house site before turning back to him. "The Muggles seem to like working with their shirts off."

His mouth dropped open. "You've been ogling them?"

She laughed. "No, I've only been ogling you."

"Oh… probably a good thing." Harry's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Yesterday one of the blokes told me that I have a beautiful wife."

She glared indignantly at him. "That is not funny."

"Why?"

"Because… because no one said that about me!" Her voice was faint in her protest.

"He did so!" He took her hand and kissed it. "I can't lie to you… you'd know if I was."

"But…" She shook her head in denial.

Harry cupped her chin and ran a finger along her lips. "You are very beautiful!"

"Harry!" Ron called to him. "Stop flirting with my sister and get back to work!"

Harry laughed. "I'm coming Ron!" He turned back to her. "We'll be in later for lunch." He kissed her quickly and ran back to continue with the framing.

"Bout time." Ron grumbled but he could only smile at his best mate.

"When's she due?" Albert asked when he walked over.

"First week in August." Harry replied.

Albert winked good-naturedly. "Well then we best keep working on this house if there is a baby that will be born in a month. At least we aren't wiring the house for electricity and telephone lines. That would have taken a few days."

"No, we don't want electricity." Harry said vaguely. "We really want to get away from all of that."

"Can't say I understand why but it's your house." The older man shrugged. "Let's get back to work."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Saturday July 3rd-10am- St. Mungo's Long Term Ward:

"Frank?" Ginny spoke softly. "You didn't let them down! Your wife and son are both alive. You can come back to them." His eyes filled with tears and she pulled him into her arms. "Let it out."

"No." The voice that issued from his mouth was hoarse but deep.

Both Harry and Neville jumped in their seats. Neville made to run to his father but Harry held him back. "Wait until Ginny says it's all right." The other man nodded reluctantly and sat again.

"You have so many things to live for!" Ginny whispered fervently.

"I failed them." His frail body was wracked with sobs.

"You didn't! You couldn't stop what happened but right now your son desperately wants to hug you. Would that be okay with you?"

Frank Longbottom looked slowly towards his son who was gazing longingly at him and then turned back to Ginny. "He was a baby before but now… now he looks like Alice. What's wrong with Alice?"

"She hasn't open up yet but she will." She motioned for Neville to come forward. He helped her to stand and then he sat down with his father so that they could embrace. Harry watched with satisfaction as they talk quietly before he returned his gaze to his wife. She had sat down with Alice who had her eyes closed. "Alice, your husband is speaking and holding your son. Do you want that?"

The other woman turned her face away.

"You do not have to be afraid anymore! Voldemort is dead as are all of his Death Eaters! Why won't you…" Ginny stopped and stared at her. "Why does that hurt you more?"

Still Alice would not look at her.

"Why does that hurt you? Did you want the Death Eaters to survive?" Ginny winced when Alice turned to her with a deadly gaze. "I suppose not. You can tell me why it hurts." Harry noticed that Neville and his father were watching the two women.

Alice shook her head vehemently.

"You can!" Ginny insisted. "Your family needs you… I… why don't you think they need you?"

"BECAUSE I AM THE REASON THAT THEY WERE HURT!" Alice screamed angrily before snatching her hand out of Ginny's.

Ginny's face remained passive. "You didn't… it was the Death Eaters."

Tears rained down her aged and sunken cheeks. "They wanted to know where Voldemort was and I wouldn't tell them."

"Alice…" Frank made to move towards her but she held out a hand.

"I knew where he was." She finally whispered. "I could have told them."

Harry felt the shock of her words all the way through his core. He looked directly at her until she met his eyes. "Then I would be dead."

"You must be Harry." She said listlessly.

"Yes and if you would have told them they would have killed you before resurrecting Voldemort and then he would have come after me… again." Harry tried to help her understand. "Your job as an Auror was to protect that information."

"You knew?" Frank asked her, seeking confirmation. "How?" He probed and his voice sounded breathy.

"I can't… I was forbidden to tell anyone when I discovered that he was in Albania and then the Death Eaters came for us and… I didn't tell them and you were hurt." She cried. "I'm so sorry Frank! I shouldn't have let you get hurt." She turned away from him and curled into herself on her bed.

Both Frank and Neville stood simultaneously and went to her side. "It doesn't matter. You did the right thing in not telling them. That was information that was worth dying for." He assured her and he pulled her in small body to him. "I love you Allie."

"Oh Merlin, I have missed this!" She held him for several minutes before turning to Neville. "You are so handsome!" With a sob of relief her son went to her for a soothing hug.

Harry moved slowly to his wife who was watching the group with tears in her eyes. "Do you want to go?" He asked her softly.

She nodded and looked up at him, her eyes bore the weariness that came with being nine months pregnant. "How are we going?"

"I got the Bentley again." He grinned cheekily at her. "I figured that you wouldn't be up for much after this."

"You were right." She let him help her stand.

"Thank you Ginny." Neville said from his parent's arms.

"Yes, thank you." Alice told her. "Thank you for not giving up."

"I am just glad that it has worked out." She replied. "You'll have to stay here for some tests but then you will be able to go home tomorrow. Healer Albertson assured me that if I could get you to talk that she would make sure you were released in less than twenty four hours."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Saturday July 10th-2pm- A Small Church in London:

"Do you Colin Timothy Creavey take Melissa Amanda Wells to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The Minister intoned and Harry saw his wife dab her eyes.

"I do." Colin's voice and was strong and sure.

The Minister continued with the Muggle wedding ceremony. "And do you Melissa Amanda Wells take Colin Timothy Creavey to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Melissa's smile was radiant and full of love and health. "I do."

By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Saturday July 17th- 10am- Pond Behind The Burrow:

Harry sat next to the love of his life as he watched the last two Weasley bachelors tie the knot. He hugged Emily tighter and she snuggled closer. She was the child that would always cuddle with him. From the corner of his eye he could see Erik and Nicole tugging at their nice clothes and looking longingly at the tent that held their toys. His smile was wide because he knew that as soon as they could the children would be off to play and get their new clothes full of dirt but not Emily. She would sit on his lap all day and would be contented to do so. He saw Tyler struggling to get off his father's lap but Bill had a firm hold on the toddler.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and he saw Fred leading Merri to the front of the large group followed shortly by George and Maddie. "Welcome to this blessed event!" Dumbledore began just as he had when Harry and Ginny married. "We are here to witness the joining of two couples; Frederick George Weasley will be joining himself to Meredith Leah Albertson and George Frederick Weasley will be joining himself to Madeline Lee Albertson." He paused for a moment. "You all have come together in a way that I feel is appropriate and proper. I feel confident that you will have many years of marital bliss and maybe a few laughs along the way." His eyes were alight with mirth. "Marriage is a binding of the souls and a joining of the hearts. It is a blessing and a gift to have someone to share your life with. One will never be complete without the other's soul mate. I now ask you Frederick and Meredith. Do you come to this union freely and with love?"

"Yes." They both replied in unison.

"Then I marry you and bind your souls. Exchange rings." Dumbledore replied and they slid the wedding bands on each other's fingers. He moved his wand in front of them and spoke the incantation to bind them. "Semper Fidelis, Semper Eternis, Semper Amor." They were bathed in a pure white light. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss." They beamed at each other and kissed. The assembly clapped for them. When the group became quiet again Dumbledore turned to the other pair. "I now ask you George and Madeline. Do you come to this union freely and with love?"

"Yes." They both replied together

"Then I marry you and bind your souls. Exchange rings." Dumbledore instructed them. After the rings were exchanged the Headmaster moved his wand in front of them and spoke the incantation to bind them. "Semper Fidelis, Semper Eternis, Semper Amor." The light surrounded them. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss."

As soon as the kiss ended the field behind them exploded in to Wildfire Whiz-bangs, Fred and George's magical fireworks. Mrs. Weasley started to yell at her son's for their irresponsibility. "WHAT IF THE MUGGLES NOTICE?"

Harry laughed heartily with Ginny. "I thought the wedding was too quiet."

"Daddy, look!" Erik pointed excitedly at the sky.

"I see them." Harry said.

Ginny sighed. "Only Fred and George…"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thursday July 22nd-9am- Kitchen at Grimmauld Place:

"I passed all my NEWTs!" Ginny said excitedly as she waved around the results that had just arrived. "I'm a fully qualified witch!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Saturday July 31st-11:30pm- Harry and Ginny's Room at Grimmauld Place:

"Harry!"

He heard his name being called and slowly he awoke from his sound sleep. "Waz a madder love?" He asked groggily.

"My water broke, wake up and go call Mum and Maddie or Merri!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!** Don't worry, it's not really a cliff hanger cause the next chapter is already posted!

**Rivenn:** Very small fit of jealousy but I liked the idea so I added it in!

**SaintEmo:** Well… I pushed myself and did it. I hope you like it!

**Bukama Stealth:** That would have been such a great way of going! I almost changed what I had but I figured that Neville might have heard if his mother had a miscarriage but I _really_ wanted to use that!

**Harry and Ginny 4eva:** Here we go with labor…

**weselan:** I like secret passages too…

**Miliardo Peacecraft:** All babies are born at home with Matron's in attendance unless they have the baby removed (i.e. c-section). I added Hermione in the next chapter. PS no more ego boosts… I blush _really_ easily (hehe) anyway, thanks!

**equatorialguinea:** There is more Fred and George in the next chapter… enjoy!

**Lourde:** Oh it hurts now… but I'm done and taking a break after this! I couldn't let it sit either cause it would drive me insane.

**mysticruby:** Her real due date was August 3rd but she won't make it that far.

**Tanydwr:** I checked the C2 group… thanks! I'm really flattered. My niece was born two weeks late and weighed almost 12lbs. My sister said they were the longest two weeks of her life. (hehe)


	13. Life

**A/N:** Last real chapter and then the epilogue!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sunday August 1st- 2am- Harry and Ginny's Room at Grimmauld Place:

"No pain?" Merri asked Ginny as Harry paced the room. She had just performed the pain relieving charm and Ginny was now lying on her side in their bed.

"I'm great." Ginny assured her.

"Are you sure you don't want us to call Madam Pomfrey?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, this is fine Mum. I'll know if something is wrong and I'd rather it just be the family here."

"Thank you for letting me be here." Hermione said as she sat gingerly on the side of the bed. "This will help for when I have a baby." Ginny's eyes widened but she merely smiled knowingly and raised a questioning eyebrow to which Hermione blushed.

Harry moved over to sit with her. "What would you like me to do?" He asked in concern.

She thought for a moment. "I would like you to hold me when I start to push." She looked Maddie who had finished examining her. "How far along am I?"

"Almost there." She informed her. "You are fully effaced and almost completely dilated. This is going really quickly for a first baby."

Ginny nodded and her face tightened slightly. "Another contraction." She breathed deeply and grabbed Harry's hand.

"I thought this wouldn't hurt?" Harry looked frantically at his sisters.

"It's all pressure now but no pain. She has to feel the pressure when she is having a contraction or she won't know when to push the baby out." Maddie explained.

Harry held her hand tightly and felt himself relax when her face lost its tension. He moved more fully on to the bed and she sat up so he climbed behind her to support her. "Is this all right love?"

She nodded and leaned back against him. "When I push I'm going to need to hold my legs back. Can you help me with that?"

He kissed her damp forehead. "Of course I can." She tensed again.

"Do you want to push now Ginny?" Merri asked her firmly as she positioned herself below Ginny to help guide the baby out. Ginny nodded but did not speak. She pulled her legs back and Harry grabbed them behind her knees to keep them bent. He saw her bare down and Hermione counted to ten before Ginny took a deep breath and repeated it. It went on three times before Ginny fell back against him.

"Here sweetie." Mrs. Weasley wiped her brow with a cold damp cloth. "Can I get you anything?"

"No Mum I'm… oh!" She brought her legs up and again began to push.

"Good Ginny! Her head is crowing!" Maddie exclaimed as she looked over her sister's shoulder.

When Hermione finished counting through the contraction she gasped. "Oh! She's completely bald."

Harry and Ginny laughed. "I guess we'll have to wait to see what color hair she'll have." Harry murmured in to her ear.

"She'll have baby blue eyes too I bet, so we won't know what color they'll be." Ginny took another breath. "Here the next one!" She started to push again.

"Excellent Ginny, she's almost out… push down for me… here she is!" Merri lifted the baby and put her instantly on Ginny's stomach and began to rub her vigorously. Soon her angry cries filled the room.

Harry felt tears pool in his eyes and his heart beat so quickly that he was sure it would run off without him. He tentatively reached out a hand to join Ginny's hands that were already on their daughter. He touched her wet forehead and the tears fell down his cheeks. She was completed covered in white stuff and blood but she was so beautiful to him. Everything else that was going on around them faded away as he concentrated on his wife and new daughter. "She's amazing." Harry whispered.

"She's perfect." Ginny said happily.

"I'll clean her up quickly and then give her back." Maddie said as she carefully lifted Serenity off of her mother's warm stomach. This apparently did not suit the baby because she began to scream loudly at her aunt. "Oh sweetie, I'll have you back to Mummy in a moment!" Maddie crooned. She used the cleaning spells on the baby and then slipped a tiny nappy on her before wrapping her up in a clean blanket. "Here you are." She put the baby back in to Ginny's arms.

"We love you so much Serenity Lily Potter." Ginny told her.

Harry ran his finger carefully along her baby soft cheek. "You are so precious!"

"We'll let you rest now but if you need me, just call. I'll put a monitoring charm on the room." Mrs. Weasley told them and the rest turned to leave.

"Do you want to sleep?" Harry asked Ginny, still sitting behind her.

"No. Right now I just want to look at her."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

8am- Harry and Ginny's Room:

"What are you doing Mummy?" Erik asked from his position on their bed. Harry was sitting at the end watching his children get acquainted with their new sister. Erik looked mildly interested in baby Ren but Emily and Nicole had dubious expressions on their faces. He could see that they didn't really know what to make of this creature that their Mummy was holding.

"I'm nursing her." Ginny explained to Erik. "Remember when we talked about this before? This is how a Mummy feed's her baby."

Erik's brow furrowed. "Oh. Does she eat a lot?"

"Not right now but soon she will." She explained patiently.

Nicole stuck her finger in her mouth before pointing at Ren and turning to Harry. "Pay Dada?"

He shook his head. "She's too little to play right now." Nicole pouted slightly and crawled along the bed to sit in his lap. Emily looked enviously at Nicole. He held out a hand to her and she eagerly joined her sister in his lap. He kissed the tops of both of their heads. "I love you."

"Mummy… does this mean you can fly with me now?" Erik asked her eagerly.

Ginny laughed softly. "When we get back to Hogwarts then I'll be able to fly with you, all right?"

He looked pensively at her. "How long till then?"

"About a month." Ginny replied.

"Is that a long time?"

"Not too long." She assured him.

"Okay." Erik sighed. "I guess I can wait."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Saturday August 7th- 9am- Nursery:

"She's cute." Fred said mildly.

"Bald, but cute." George replied but closed him mouth quickly at a glare from his wife.

"I think she's beautiful." Pru assured Ginny.

"I do too." Sixteen-year-old Liz said as she looked down at the small baby she was holding. She moved over to Hermione to pass Ren on. "Your turn."

"Hello little Serenity." Hermione whispered as she rocked the baby. She sighed and then passed her on to her mother-in-law. Hermione moved over to Ron and leaned against him and a few tears slipped down her cheek.

Ron looked down at her, dumbfounded. "Why are you crying? Does she smell or something? OW!"

Hermione had hit him. "I'm allowed to cry, Ronald!"

"Over holding a baby?" He raised one eyebrow.

She glared at him. "I was thinking about when I'll finally get to hold our baby."

Ron's face paled. "Yeah, but that won't be for a long, long time… right?"

Her face crumbled and she burst in to tears. "You don't want to have a baby with me?" The rest of the family watched their discussion and it was obvious that the two had completely forgotten that they had an audience.

Ron looked horrified and pulled her into his arms. "Of course I want to have a baby with you! I just thought you wanted to wait a few years."

"I did." She sniffed. "But… but… I… I…" She seemed to be unable to speak.

Ginny spoke up, presumably to interrupt Ron from saying something stupid. "She means that she's pregnant."

Ron's already pale face went white. "But… but… how?"

Fred and George sniggered. Fred shook his head. "Oh Ronny! If you don't know…"

"Then I don't think we can tell you!" George finished.

Hermione lifted her tear stained face to look at her husband. "Are you mad at me?"

"No!" Ron said firmly. "I'm really surprised, that's all. I thought that the charm…"

"Ron," Ginny interrupted him. "Serenity is proof that the contraception charm is not perfect." She went to her mother and took their daughter. "But we love her no matter how she got here."

Erik looked up from the toys that he, Emily, Nicole and Tyler had been playing with. "Just like you love us." He grinned with pride.

"That's right." She said to him.

"You'll enjoy parenthood Ron." Remus said to him.

Pru smiled down at baby Ben who was waving his arms happily. "It really is wonderful."

"Right." Ron took a deep breath and tilted Hermione's face up to his. He kissed her tenderly and wiped away the tears. "I'm happy about it but I was just surprised. How far along are you?"

"About six weeks." She told him as a tentative smile came to her face.

His eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She shrugged and buried her face in to his chest. "I was afraid of how you would react and scared I guess."

Ron's face looked pained. "I'm sorry that you thought you had reason to doubt me."

"It's hormones Ron." Mrs. Weasley assured him as she walked over to embrace the two. "Congratulations."

"We are the last ones, twin of mine." Fred said sadly.

"What does that mean?" Merri asked him huffily.

"Personally, I don't want to be the last one." George said and Fred's mouth dropped open.

Maddie beamed at her husband and threw her arms around him. "You are so sweet!"

Harry looked at Ginny who was glancing back and forth between her sisters. "Why don't you two just tell them?"

Both stopped and turned to her. "Are you sure?" Maddie asked her.

Ginny's face was full of mischief. "Of course I'm sure! I am an Amulain, you know."

George tightened his arms around Maddie's waist. "Does that mean you're pregnant?" He asked her hopefully.

"Yes it does!" She kissed him full on the mouth.

Harry looked over to see that Fred was looking faint and Bill moved quickly to grab his arm and steady him. "Easy there Fred." Bill said soothingly.

Merri looked amused. "Oh Bill, let him faint! I'll be able to take pictures and show the baby after it's born."

"Boy." Ginny said automatically. "You three are having boys." Hearing Ginny inform Fred that he was having a son pushed him over the edge and he collapsed on to the floor. Liz ran out quickly and Harry knew that she was going for the camera. Ginny turned to Hermione and cocked her head to the side. "You're having fraternal twin boys."

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly and even Ron looked pleased.

Erik walked over to Fred. "What's wrong with Uncle Fred?" He asked Bill.

"He's not got any stamina." Bill told his nephew seriously. "When he wakes up be sure to tease him, okay?"

"Okay." Erik agreed eagerly.

"I think we're in trouble." Harry told Ginny in amusement.

"I think you're right." She replied with a grin. "He is truly a Marauder in training."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sunday August 29th- 12pm- The New Burrow:

Harry admired the finished house from the outside with Ren. Everyone else had gone in for lunch but he wanted to enjoy looking at this thing he had created. The house was beautiful. It was a brick home with many huge windows and it felt welcoming. Although Mrs. Weasley did not know it, there were four secret passages built in to the house that only he and Ron knew about. They had a bet going on how long it would take Fred and George to discover them. He gazed through one of the windows and saw his family all gathering to eat. This is what he had always wanted… a family. He smiled down at the infant when she started to stir. "I bet you are ready for lunch as well. Let's go find Mummy."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wednesday September 29th- 8:30pm- Harry and Ginny's Room at Hogwarts:

Harry broke the kiss. "We should stop." He whispered to his wife. "Any more and I'll be hard pressed not to want to finish it."

"We don't have to stop." Ginny said cautiously. "I'm all healed form delivering Ren so we can…"

He looked at her reserved face. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "I've still got a lot of extra weight from having her."

"You don't think that bothers me, do you?"

She sighed. "I guess not." She got out of bed and slowly removed her clothes.

Harry watched her and groaned in longing. She was so amazingly beautiful. She was definitely rounder but he enjoyed studying every curve. "I love you." He said plainly.

"I love you too." She smiled sexily before climbing back in to bed.


	14. Where They Are Now

**A/N:** It was my intention to cover all the main characters and what they ended up doing in life. If I missed someone please let me know in a review and include an email address so that I can answer your questions.

**You can skip this:** Fraternal twins are non-identical twins, in other words, two eggs were released from the mother's body and both were fertilized. Identical twins come from one fertilized egg that splits to create carbon copy babies. Contrary to popular belief there is no hard evidence at this point that identical twins are passed on geneticly however fraternal twins can be passed on from parents to their daughter (it is the woman's body that decides to release two eggs and has nothing to do with the father). Therefore Hermione would likely have ancestors that also had fraternal twins.

**I have really enjoyed writing this and I am looking forward to your reviews! Thank you for all of your care and support.  
This is it for a week and then I'll be back to writing.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Luna ended up marrying at the age of 26. Her husband was a writer for the Quibbler that enjoyed searching for mythical animals. He was a nice man and not nearly as odd as Luna. They had two children, a boy and a girl whom they took with them on their adventures. When her father retired at the age of 96 Luna took over the Quibbler.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Professor Severus Snape married former charms Professor Adonis Purr in 2006. They reunited and romance sparked she came back to teach in 2003. They had one child, a boy named Stephen. Snape continued to teach and terrorize students until his death in 2098.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Colin and Melissa lived happily ever after. Colin became an Unspeakable and Melissa was a housewife who raised their three children. All three of the children were magical and attended Hogwarts where they were friends with the Potter and Weasley children.

Emily born in 2000

Kaylee born in 2002

Stanley born in 2004

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alice and Frank Longbottom slowly recovered and were eventually able to function and take care of themselves. They were never completely well nor as competent as other adults their age because much of the damage that was inflicted upon them was permanent. They were able to enjoy their son and his wife along with their grandchildren.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Neville and Padma lived happily ever after and had three children.

Ashley born in 1999

Parker born in 2002

Hailey born in 2003

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Remus and Pru had one more child after Ben, a girl that they named Josephine who was born in 2002. Remus always struggled to find work but was eventually given a position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Office in 2007. Pru continued to be a top Auror.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Liz graduated from Hogwarts with honors and went on to have a career at the Ministry in the Improper use of Magic Office. She married a classmate also from Ravenclaw and had one daughter named Alice who was born in 2005.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both lived to be nearly 200 years old, enjoying their home and many grandchildren.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bill did resign from Hogwarts in 2003 after the school year to take Tyler to France. While there he met an English widow named Jane Pollok and her daughter, Farrah, who was just a few months younger than Tyler. Jane was a complete opposite to Fleur. She was rather plane and soft spoken but she was extremely intelligent and it was obvious that Bill was head over heals in love with her. They married in 2005 and had two more children. Devon was born in 2006 and Maxwell who was born in 2008. They stayed in France investigating the mystery surrounding da Vinci for fifty years before returning to England.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fred and Merri had five sons:

Lyndon born in 2000

Kent born in 2001

Isaac born in 2003

Hilton born in 2005

Garret born in 2006

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

George and Maddie also had five sons:

Landon born in 2000

Keane born in 2001

Israel born in 2003

Hunter born in 2005

Grayson born in 2006

Did you notice the pattern? The children were also born on the same day!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ron and Hermione did very well in their careers. Ron became Head of the Auror Department when he was 53 and Hermione became the Head of the Department of Mysteries when she was 50. They had four children.

Trey and Todd were born in 2000

Vance was born in 2002

Rider was born in 2003

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry and Ginny continued to live at Hogwarts until Harry retired. He was offered the Headmaster's position but declined, preferring to continue working closely with the students. Ginny was the most sought after Matron and her abilities as an Amulain helped her to save and cure countless numbers of lost people. She even delivered all of her nephews and her one niece. In all they had twelve children.

Erik eventually became a professional Quidditch player and married at the age of 20.

Emily married right out of Hogwarts and was a homemaker while her children were small before going to work at the Daily Prophet as a columnist.

Nicole grew up and decided to become a dragon keeper in Romania, much to her grandmother's chagrin. She married at the age of 26.

Serenity was born in 1999. She grew up to have messy black hair and green eyes just like her father. She was the only girl in the family who was tall.

Nellie was born in 2001 (red hair and green eyes)

Amber was born in 2003 (red hair and brown eyes)

Blythe, Brooke and Brandy were born in 2005 (identical triplets- black hair and green eyes)

Willow was born in 2006 (black hair and brown eyes)

Molly was born in 2007 (red hair and brown eyes)

James was born in 2008 (black hair and green eyes… the spitting image of his father.)

Erik was 13 by the time Jamie made it in to the word and he was thrilled to finally have another brother since he had ten younger sisters. Harry had just smiled amusedly as his eldest son held the youngest son. He rather liked having all these daughters. Girls were really confusing but they had a way of making life interesting.

**THE END**


End file.
